City of Dreams (tr)
by MaisieW
Summary: [Traduction de MrsMCrieff] Molly est en vacances, en visite chez une amie, dans l'une des facultés à Oxford, quand d'étranges événements apparaissent. Sherlock est appelé, vient enquêter et peut-être une chose en entrainant une autre... Sherlolly. Les grandes lignes de cette histoire ont été inspiré par Lord Peter Wimsey et son roman Gaudy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Me revoici avec une nouvelle traduction mais cette fois... c'est du Sherlolly ! Et non vous ne rêvez pas! Sherlock et Molly sont de retour! Après avoir lu énormément de fictions sur ce couple j'ai décidé de sauter le pas et me voilà! **

**Cette fiction est l'œuvre de _MrsMCrieff_, je traduis avec son autorisation. **  
**Cette fiction est classée MATURE pour une bonne raison (il y aura des rapports sexuels explicites). **  
**Évidemment les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. **  
**Comme toujours, ma traduction sera aussi postée sur Wattpad et Archive of our own. **  
**Si vous avez connaissance d'un plagiat venez me prévenir! **

**Merci pour tout. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira! **

**Bonne lecture**

**######**

Molly lâcha un profond soupir alors qu'elle regardait le paysage défiler derrière la vitre du wagon. Les immeubles des bureaux aux lignes épurées cédèrent la place aux maisons sales et à des appartements à étages, puis se déplacèrent à travers les banlieues et les propriétés individuelles ou mitoyennes arborées avant de finalement céder la place à des champs verts.

C'était la première pause substantielle que Molly avait eue dans son travail en presque deux ans. Elle avait eu quelques semaines ça et là pour rendre visite sa mère ou faire un peu de bricolage dans son appartement mais elle n'avait pas eu de vraies vacances. A l'origine elle avait fait des économies pour la lune de miel de Tom et elle mais comme c'était tombé à l'eau, et avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé avec Sherlock au cours de la dernière année, elle n'avait pas vraiment pensé aux vacances.

Mais toutes ces choses étaient derrière elle désormais. Elle en avait fini avec son chagrin d'amour, non pas qu'elle ait jamais vraiment pleuré sa relation, c'était plus le rêve de normalité qu'il lui avait offert, un mari, peut-être des enfants. Elle s'était aussi remise du fait que Sherlock se soit fait tiré dessus et avait presque été exilé. Cette dernière chose était arrivée il y avait presque huit mois maintenant. Il avait été rappelé pour s'occuper de l'étrange vidéo qui avait été posté sur Jim. Elle savait que tout était réglé maintenant mais ne connaissait pas tous les détails. Son implication avait été minime étant donné qu'il n'y avait eu aucun décès et que le reste, semble-t-il, avait été classé.

Elle secoua sa tête et sourit tristement tandis qu'elle pensait à Sherlock. Il était encore la dernière chose à laquelle elle pensait la nuit et la première chose à laquelle elle pensait le matin. Elle avait accepté le fait qu'ils ne seraient jamais plus que des amis mais elle était très heureuse de cette amitié. Les choses étaient devenues plus faciles au cours de la dernière année, probablement en partie parce qu'elle avait mis fin à ses fiançailles avec Tom. Une fois Sherlock revenu d'entre les morts elle savait au plus profond d'elle-même que cela ne pouvait pas continuer, ce n'était pas juste pour Tom. Elle avait essayé d'ignorer ses sentiments, de jouer les familles heureuses mais à la fin le mensonge était trop pour elle. Elle faisait du mal à Tom et à elle-même en le niant.

Au cours des derniers mois, elle avait plus d'une fois fini par manger des Fish and chips avec Sherlock lorsqu'ils avaient travaillé sur des expériences tard dans la soirée. Il proposait de partager un taxi avec elle et ils allaient chercher de la nourriture en chemin. Il venait pendant une heure ou deux avant de s'excuser ou de partir. Elle savait qu'il était seul, surtout depuis que John et Mary avaient eu un bébé. Ce n'est pas comme si elle ne voulait pas elle-même de la compagnie, c'était sympa quand il passait la sauver d'une autre soirée douloureusement calme devant la télé avec Toby.

Elle lança à nouveau un regard de l'autre côté de la vitre alors que le train s'arrêtait dans une gare et elle vérifia sa montre. Ils étaient à mi-chemin, en direction de Reading. Elle avait choisi un des derniers trains de Londres Paddington à Oxford. Il n'y avait pas de raison d'avoir des frais supplémentaires et les embarras du voyage pendant les heures de pointe si elle n'avait pas à le faire. Encore une demi-heure et elle y serait. Elle sourit à nouveau, impatiente d'y retourner.

Il y avait une quinzaine de jour, son amie Mandy l'avait contactée. Elles avaient été meilleures amies pendant toute leurs années secondaires et même si elles s'étaient séparées après avoir obtenu leur A level, elles étaient toujours restées en contact. Molly était partie pour les brillantes lumières de Londres étudier la médecine pendant que Mandy passait les examens d'entrée à Cambridge pour étudier la littérature anglaise. Elle était restée au début à Cambridge mais avait, il y a tout juste deux ans, été transféré à un poste plus élevé à Oxford. Molly était très fière d'elle. Mandy ou la Professeure Amanda Jacobs, comme elle était professionnellement connue, était maintenant une consœur, à la tête du département d'anglais du très renommé Bitterne College, à Oxford. Elles s'étaient vues plusieurs fois au cours des années, essayant de ne pas laisser plus de six mois entre leurs rencontres mais échouant souvent. Toutefois quand elles se retrouvaient c'était comme si elles n'avaient jamais été séparé. Les années passaient et elles pouvaient rire et papoter ensemble pendant des heures, sans s'ennuyer.

Mandy l'avait appelée et pratiquement suppliée de venir et rester.

\- Allez Molly, ce sera très calme, la plupart des élèves sont partis pour les vacances d'été. Tu peux avoir ta propre chambre ici à l'université, gratuitement bien sûr. Ce sera comme au bon vieux temps : on pourra se coucher tard, sortir et se soûler. Allez, qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ?

En toute honnêteté Molly n'avait pas eu besoin d'autant de persuasion. Elle avait des vacances, elle avait besoin d'une pause alors pourquoi pas.

Elle avait parlé à Mike Stamford, son patron, le lendemain et tout avait été réglé. Elle restait deux semaines et pouvait en prolonger la durée à trois si elle le souhaitait. Elle avait passé la dernière quinzaine de jours à acheter de nouveaux vêtements d'été, à trouver un voisin pour veiller sur Toby et boucler le plus de travail que possible. Tout le monde lui avait souhaité bonne chance et lui avait dit de s'amuser à l'exception notable de Sherlock qui avait juste froncé les sourcils et lui avait demandé pourquoi elle avait besoin de partir.

\- J'ai juste besoin de vacances Sherlock, une pause dans le travail, dans ma vie normale. Tu sais, une chance de recharger mes batteries.  
\- Non, je ne sais pas. Je ne vois vraiment pas l'intérêt des vacances. Ce n'est pas juste ennuyeux ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire sans travail, sans...

Il agita les bras dans tous les sens, regardant tout l'équipement dans le laboratoire.

Molly s'était moquée de lui, ce qui l'avait fait bouder. Il ne lui avait pas souhaité bonne chance ni ne lui avait dit de s'amuser mais ça ne la dérangeait pas. C'était Sherlock et il était juste comme ça.

Alors que le train arrivait à Oxford elle se leva, ramassant sa veste et son sac et tirant sa valise de derrière son siège tout en essayant de l'adapter au balancement du wagon pour qu'elle ne se ridiculise pas et ne la fasse pas tomber.

C'était un arrêt assez populaire et elle dut faire la queue un moment avant de descendre et quand elle le fit, elle se tint immobile pendant quelques secondes, regardant de droite à gauche la gare avant de voir Mandy se précipiter sur le quai vers elle, ses bras déjà grands ouverts.

\- Molly, oh mon Dieu c'est si bon de te voir.

Elle se serrèrent dans les bras l'une et l'autre pendant presque une minute, un sourire sur leurs deux visages.

\- Je ne peux pas croire que tu sois enfin là. J'avais tellement hâte de te voir. Viens, on va prendre un taxi. On n'est pas loin de l'université mais trop loin avec tous tes bagages. Laisse-moi prendre ton manteau.

Elles partirent ensemble en se faufilant à travers les autres voyageurs, franchissant les barrières et se frayant un chemin dans les rues de la ville. C'était vendredi midi et tout était raisonnablement occupé mais elles trouvèrent tout de suite un taxi et s'installèrent à l'arrière, se coupant la parole l'une et l'autre en essayant de donner autant d'informations que possible.

Dix minutes plus tard elles s'arrêtèrent devant un bâtiment impressionnant, qui faisait parti de ce qui était manifestement une très vieille université.

\- Wow, Mand, c'est là que tu travailles maintenant ? Dit Molly alors qu'elle se restait bouche bée, observant de l'autre côté de la courte bande d'herbe une façade de pierre butyreux avec des ornements.

Il y avait beaucoup de fenêtres gothiques à meneaux et, au centre une immense arche avec une ancienne double porte en bois.

Mandy sourit et prit la main de Molly pour la tirer vers l'entrée.

\- Je sais, magnifique pas vrai, ça a été fondé en 1489. Je me pince encore parfois dire que c'est ici que je vis et que je travaille. Avantages du travail, eh !

Elle tourna la poignée d'une plus petite porte en bois dans la grande et l'ouvrit.

\- Attend de voir à l'intérieur.

Elle conduisit Molly dans une immense cour carrée ouverte, entourée de tous les côtés par d'autres bâtiments en pierre, tout comme la vue de l'extérieur. Le centre de la cour était recouvert de la plus belle pelouse verte que Molly aurait juré avoir jamais vue. Quelques personnes étaient allongées dans l'herbe, lisant ou bavardant, tandis que d'autres étaient assises sur un banc sur le côté. Molly avait l'impression d'avoir remonté le temps jusqu'au début des années 1990. C'était juste idyllique.  
Un vieux gentleman, en uniforme, sortit de la loge construite sur le côté de l'entrée.

\- Bonjour, Professeur Jacobs. Je suppose que c'est l'amie dont vous m'avez parlé, vous devez être Docteur Hooper.

Molly sourit et acquiesça alors qu'elle serrait sa main.

\- Je suis Arthur, le portier de l'université. Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit faites le moi savoir. Je suis là depuis cinquante ans, adulte et enfant, il n'y a pas grand-chose que je ne sache sur cet endroit.  
\- Merci Arthur, je le ferai. Et s'il vous plait appelez-moi Molly.  
\- Vous voulez que je monte votre valise ?

Mandy secoua la tête.

\- Non ça va Arthur on peut s'en charger. Viens Molly.

Elle conduisit Molly sur la gauche autour de l'herbe.

\- Je t'ai mis dans une chambre de terminale. La plupart d'entre eux sont partis pour l'été.

Elle indiqua du doigt le bâtiment à leur droite.

\- Les chambres des professeurs de l'université sont de ce côté, je t'y emmènerai tout à l'heure pour que tu saches où je suis. Le bâtiment droit devant est le réfectoire et à travers l'arche sur ta gauche se trouve l'entrée de la petite chapelle et de la bibliothèque.

Une porte située à l'intérieur de l'arcade donnait accès à diverses salles de conférence au rez-de-chaussée et à un escalier menant aux chambres des dortoirs principaux à l'étage supérieur.

\- Il y a une salle commune pour les seniors le long de ce couloir aussi mais tu n'auras pas besoin de l'utiliser, tu te joindras à moi et aux autres profs dans la salle commune du personnel.

Elle s'arrêta et poussa une porte sur la droite.

\- Nous y voilà, c'est ta chambre. Je sais que c'est un peu rudimentaire mais j'espère que c'est assez confortable.

Molly entra et regarda autour d'elle.

\- Non, c'est parfait, merci.

Elle prit le petit lit double sur un côté sous une autre petite fenêtre à meneaux. Il y avait une armoire, une table de chevet et une commode d'un côté. De l'autre côté, il y avait une petite cheminée avec quelques chaises devant et un bureau juste à droite. Sur la gauche de la cheminée se trouvait une armoire avec une bouilloire, un grille-pain et un micro-ondes.

\- Beaucoup d'étudiants préfèrent se charger eux-mêmes de certains de leurs repas plutôt que d'utiliser le réfectoire. En plus, cela signifie que tu n'as pas besoin de demander des collations et du café tout le temps. Il y a un petit frigo là-dessous et j'ai mis du lait, du pain et du beurre pour toi. Il y a même de la confiture de fraises vu que tu vivais de sandwichs à la confiture à l'école.

Molly rit de se voir rappeler ses habitudes alimentaires difficiles quand elle était enfant.

Mandy montra du doigt une porte encastrée dans le mur à côté de l'armoire.

\- Tu as ta propre salle de bain, ce qui est rare par ici. Elle se partage avec la chambre à coucher de l'autre côté, mais cette pièce est vide pour le moment, alors elle est à toi. D'accord.

Elle jeta un regard à sa montre.

\- C'est juste midi passé. Le déjeuner est servi dans le réfectoire à 13h. je te laisse t'installer. Dois-je venir te chercher ou dois-je te rejoindre en bas ?

Molly sourit.

\- Je pense que je peux trouver mon chemin. Je te vois en bas... et Mandy, merci encore pour l'invitation. Je pense qu'une pause est ce dont j'avais besoin.

Mandy serra son bras et la laissa déballer.

**#########**

**Bonjour, bonsoir! Comment allez-vous! Et c'est parti pour une nouvelle histoire, direction Oxford! Voilà Molly partie à des kilomètres de Sherlock... Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Prêts pour la suite? **


	2. Chapitre 2

Après le départ de Mandy, Molly prit un moment pour s'imprégner un peu plus de son environnement. Elle s'agenouilla sur le lit et regarda par la petite fenêtre qui avait été ouverte un peu plus tôt, sans doute pour laisser entrer un peu d'air frais dans la pièce. C'était le début du mois d'août et pour une fois l'Angleterre passait un bel été et le soleil brillait. La vue depuis la chambre à coucher était une petite chapelle et l'herbe était aussi luxuriante et invitante qu'elle l'était dans la cour principale. Celle là avait l'avantage supplémentaire d'avoir des cloîtres ombragés qui couraient autour du bord extérieur avec du lierre qui coulait à flots sur les arches et les piliers.

Elle sentait ses muscles se détendre à l'idée de passer deux semaines dans ce cadre paisible. Elle s'était apportée un tas de romans policiers à lire et pensait que les cloîtres semblaient être un lieu de lecture idéal, la tenant à l'écart des pires rayons du soleil. Des années passées cachée à la morgue avaient fait que Molly était particulièrement sujette aux coups de soleil. Elle devrait développer sa tolérance à bronzer progressivement.

Elle ne mit pas longtemps à déballer ses affaires. Elle alla dans la petite salle de bain qui n'avait de la place que pour les affaires de bases. La douche était fixée à la baignoire dans un style victorien démodé comme pour les robinets. Tout était immaculé même si c'était un peu archaïque. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vérifier que la serrure était verrouillée vers l'autre chambre. Molly savait qu'elle était vide mais elle avait vu assez de films d'horreur trash pour ne pas avoir peur de laisser la porte ouverte.

Après avoir déballée ses affaires, elle décida de se diriger vers le rez-de-chaussé et de jeter un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours avant le déjeuner. Les classes, elles, étaient fermées mais elle regarda à travers les petites fenêtres placées dans les portes en se sentant soudain nostalgique de ses propres journées d'école, pendant un instant elle repensa à quand elle avait toute la vie devant elle, quand tous ses rêves étaient encore possible.

Elle n'avait aucun regret pour sa carrière. Elle était très fière de là où elle était et de ce qu'elle avait accomplie. Elle avait un travail dans l'un des meilleurs hôpitaux de Londres, était une senior et une pathologiste accréditée avec de nombreux articles publiés dans des journaux importants. Non, les seuls regrets qu'elle pouvait avoir étaient ceux concernant sa vie personnelle.

Elle sortit à l'extérieur et se promena autour du carré d'herbe de la chapelle à travers les cloîtres laissant sa main trainer sur la balustrade en pierre. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas contrôler de qui tomber amoureuse, elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher mais parfois souhaitait que ce ne soit pas d'un sociopathe autoproclamé émotionnellement retardé qui était marié à son travail.

Elle s'assit un moment sur l'un des bancs et essaya d'imaginer à quoi ressemblait Sherlock jeune se baladant dans Oxford avec son chapeau et sa toge. D'accord, aujourd'hui les gens ne portaient plus de chapeau et de toge sauf le jour de leur remise des diplômes mais elle fantasmait seulement. Sa robe aurait brillé de la même façon que son manteau maintenant, le chapeau battant sur ses boucles pour la domination de sa tête. Elle rit intérieurement des images dans son esprit. Elle savait qu'il avait été à Oxford mais n'avait aucune idée dans quelle faculté, elle aurait dû lui demander avant de partir. Peut-être qu'elle l'aurait fait s'il n'avait pas été si bougon à propos de son départ.

Une cloche tinta quelque part au loin la tirant de sa rêverie. Elle se leva précipitamment et mi-courut/mi-marcha autour du reste des cloîtres jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne à l'arche en passant par la cour principale.  
Elle suivit les autres retardataires dans la longue salle à manger et rapidement vit Mandy lui faire signe discrètement depuis le bout de la table.

La pièce lui rappela un peu le réfectoire de Poudlard dans les films Harry Potter. Elle était légèrement plus petite que celle-ci mais encore très impressionnante avec un plafond a double hauteur et de grandes images de plusieurs Directeurs et Doyens décrépits des années passées, semblant pour toujours désapprouver les étudiants. Il y avait une table horizontal au bout de la salle avec de vrais fauteuils, comparés aux nombreuses chaises plus petites posées contre les tables avec des bancs de l'autre côté. Il était simple de voir la très nette distinction entre le personnel et les étudiants.

Presque la moitié de la table du personnel était remplie et moins de deux des dix tables des étudiants. Molly n'avait pas prêté beaucoup d'attention à son apparence, elle portait simplement une robe d'été, avec des scandales et un léger cardigan mais elle n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter, il semblait que les attentes étaient pour des robes décontractées avec certains étudiants en shorts et d'autres même en jeans. Il y avait un mélange d'étudiants et d'étudiantes mais cela penchait peut- être légèrement en faveur des filles.

Elle s'approcha et s'assit à côté de Mandy qui se leva pour la présenter à deux autres personnes assises à côté d'elles. Elle commença par un vieux gentleman qui semblait très jovial, assis de l'autre côté de Molly.

\- Molly, voici Andrew Littleton, Histoire de l'art, Andy est ici depuis aussi longtemps qu'Arthur l'ait. Il fait parti des meubles pas vrai ?  
\- J'espère que tu n'insinues pas que je suis en bois, dit-il en riant tout en prenant la main de Molly.

Il la tourna et en embrassa le dos.

\- Toujours un délice d'avoir une conversation rafraichissante ma chère. J'ai entendu que vous étiez pathologiste, fascinant, fascinant... Je ne peux attendre de tout entendre là-dessus.

Mandy fit un geste vers un autre type assis à leur opposé.

\- Johan, voici mon amie le Docteur Molly Hooper. Molly voici le Professeur Johan Nicholas, Histoire.

Molly lui sourit un peu timidement, il était plutôt magnifique et ses yeux se levèrent alors qu'il se tournait vers Molly et l'accueillait.

\- J'entends parler de vous depuis deux semaines. Je vous ferai avec plaisir le tour d'Oxford et vous raconterais certaines histoires si vous voulez.

Molly rougit et put se sentir hésiter sur ses mots alors qu'elle répondait.

\- Mmm oui, me... merci. Ce serait génial.  
\- Bien, et bien faites moi savoir quand vous êtes libre et nous pourrons prévoir quelque chose.

Il parlait avec une pointe d'accent européen et Molly se demanda d'où il venait. Elle ne pouvait dire à quel point il était grand mais il avait des épaules larges et des cheveux blonds et raides qui laissait voir son visage. Il portait de petites lunettes rondes qui tenait sur un nez aquilin très droit et ses yeux étaient d'un bleu plus bleu que Molly ait jamais vu.

\- Ce sera bien de sortir de la faculté après les dernières jours. ça me rend très mal à l'aise.

Molly fut sur le point de lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire par cette dernière déclaration mais elle fut interrompue par son amie qui pointa discrètement du doigt une table où deux femmes étaient assises, profondément engagées dans une conversation, de l'autre côté. Elles étaient très différentes dans leurs looks. L'une avait dans les cinquante ans avec des cheveux gris tenus dans un chignon bohème. Elle avait l'air d'être le stéréotype de la maîtresse d'école jusqu'à sa veste en tweed et ses perles. L'autre avait l'air légèrement plus âgée que Molly elle-même et était vraiment magnifique. D'une certaine manière elle ressemblait à la sœur jumelle de Johan, très blonde avec des yeux bleus.

\- Les deux autres femmes plus loin sont Martha Collins, Études Médiévales.

Elle baissa la voix de manière complice.

\- Ce sujet lui va comme un gant parce qu'elle est comme une vieille hache de guerre.

Molly rit.

\- L'autre est Alison Sruthers, Latin. C'est une bonne amie, tu vas l'aimer.

La nourriture fut simple mais délicieuse. C'était des viandes froides et des salades mais elles complétaient parfaitement la chaleur de la journée. Le dessert était un sorbet à la mangue rafraichissant.

Même avec si peu de personnes dans ce cadre grandiose, il y avait un grand bourdonnement de conversations partagées, des rires, des mots hargneux bizarres alors que les gens s'engageaient dans des discussions animées. Molly pouvait seulement imaginer à quel point ce devait être bruyant quand l'endroit était plein.

Elle discuta joyeusement avec son amie alors qu'elles parlaient de leurs vies, de leurs familles. Contrairement à Molly qui était fille unique Mandy avait deux frère et une sœur. Ses frères et sœur étaient tous mariés et avaient des enfants donc elle tenait à pleines mains son rôle de tante et marraine. Molly lui enviait sa famille. Même si Mandy était célibataire comme elle il y avait des fêtes de famille régulièrement où elle était aussi invitée et Noël, et les anniversaires étaient tous de gros événements. Molly avait juste sa mère qui avait une santé défaillante et de qui elle n'avait jamais été très proche.

Après le repas alors qu'elles se levaient de table et se dirigeaient vers l'extérieur elles furent accostées par Martha qui, sans introduction ou préambule, vint aboyer.

\- Vous lui avez demandé?

Mandy rougit et fronça les sourcils.

\- Non, pas encore Docteur Collins, je voulais lui laisser au moins un peu de temps pour s'installer. J'allais le mentionner cette après-midi.  
\- Eh bien, c'est le moment. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de retarder cette affaire, si elle sort ce sera désastreux... désastreux, je le dis. On ne peut pas jeter le discrédit sur la réputation de l'université comme ça.

Molly se tenait entre les deux se sentant profondément confuse.

\- Pardon mais me demander quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Mandy se tourna vers elle et fut sur le point de parler mais elle fut interrompue par Martha.

\- Elle allait vous demander de faire venir votre petit ami ici.

Ses lèvres plissées quand elle dit le mot "petit-ami".

\- Il y a une sorte de farceur malveillant à l'œuvre et nous avons besoin de découvrir qui est ce et rapidement. Eh bien, j'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire pour l'instant et étant donné la question de mes dossiers, j'ai beaucoup trop de travail à faire alors je vais vous laisser faire. Vous me direz ce que vous décidez toutes les deux. Bonne journée !

Sur ce, elle hocha la tête une fois et quitta Molly et son amie dans un silence stupéfait.

Molly se tourna vers Amanda, son visage toujours figé de confusion.

\- Je pense que tu as besoin de me dire ce qui se passe. Et de qui elle parlait quand elle a mentionné mon petit ami, je n'ai pas de petit-ami.  
\- Oh, je suis tellement furieuse qu'elle t'ai sauté dessus comme ça. J'allais te parler de ça cette après-midi, honnêtement. Quant à ton petit-ami, elle veut parler de Sherlock Holmes, tu es toujours amie avec lui, pas vrai ?

Les choses devenaient encore plus confuses dans l'esprit de Molly.

\- Oui, nous sommes toujours amis mais c'est tout, que se passe-t-il et qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec lui ?

Mandy prit son bras.

\- Viens allons dans mon bureau et je vais tout te raconter.

**######**

**Bonsoir! Alors qu'en pensez-vous? Les vacances de Molly ne vont finalement pas être aussi paisible qu'elle ne le pensait... Sans compter le séduisant professeur qui entre dans la course... Heureusement, Sherlock ne semble jamais très loin ! Alors à votre avis qu'est-ce qui va pousser Sherlock à venir jusqu'à Oxford? Et va-t-il le faire? **


	3. Chapitre 3

Mandy attendit qu'elles soient toutes les deux assises dans son bureau avant de commencer. Elle prépara à Molly une tasse de thé et elles s'assirent ensemble sur un large et imposant canapé à l'opposé de la cheminée.

Le bureau lui-même était confortable et encombré, et rappelait à Molly la chambre de Mandy quand elles grandissaient. Il y avait des piles de livres et de papiers partout. Sur le bureau, la bibliothèque, les fauteuils chaises de rechange. Les quartiers d'habitation des professeurs étaient plus grands que ceux des étudiants de dernière année.

Mandy avait une chambre double, sa propre salle de bain et ce grand bureau qui servait à la fois de salon et d'espace privé pour rencontrer les étudiants.

Le canapé était ancien, miteux, en cuir de bête acajou, mais c'était confortable comme l'enfer. Molly se tourna vers Mandy avec un pied placé sous elle.

\- Bien, je crois qu'il est temps que je te raconte ce qui se passe.

Mandy sembla un peu nerveuse, son regard se baissa sur sa tasse de thé.

\- Première chose Molls, je ne t'ai pas invité ici à cause de ce qui se passe. La plupart des choses qui sont arrivées n'ont été découverts qu'après que j'ai fixé ça avec toi au téléphone. Je ne veux pas que tu croies que je t'utilise et si tu ne veux rien faire du tout je l'accepterai et comprendrai.

Molly se pencha en avant et posa sa main sur le genou de son amie.

\- Ça va Mand je te crois. Tu oublies que je t'ai vu mentir et tu es nulle à ça.

Cela permit au moins à Mandy de sourire et elle sembla avoir un peu plus de confiance.

\- Eh bien, ça a commencé doucement et d'abord nous n'avons pas fait le rapprochement. Au dernier trimestre il y a eu par exemple des étudiants qui ont insisté sur le fait que le travail sur leurs disques durs personnels avait été supprimé. Puis deux fois il a été rapporté que des habits avaient été volé seulement pour qu'on les retrouve ailleurs endommagés d'une façon ou d'une autre. L'un était un pull recouvert d'une sorte de diluant à peinture, l'autre d'un manteau avec une déchirure dans le dos.  
Mais, tu sais ce qu'est la vie à l'université Molly, il y a toujours des incidents et des événements bizarres, les choses ont été mises sur le compte des erreurs ou des disputes personnelles. Le problème, c'est que lorsque le trimestre s'est terminé et que la plupart des étudiants sont rentrés chez eux, les incidents ont continué et ils ont été beaucoup plus visibles étant donné le nombre réduit d'étudiants. Ça a culminé la semaine dernière quand Martha a découvert que la dernière transcription du livre qu'elle écrit avait été supprimé de son ordinateur. Comme tu l'as vu plus tôt elle est furieuse à cause de ça. Puis un jour plus tard nous avons découvert que quelqu'un a peint des mots sur le mur extérieur de la bibliothèque.

\- Quels mots ? Demanda Molly.

Son amie secoua juste la tête et attrapa son sac. Elle sortit son portable et après quelques secondes où elle pressa plusieurs boutons, elle le passa à Molly. Molly regarda la photo et haleta sous le choc. Les mots « Putain de connards ! » étaient blasonnés à travers la pierre avec une peinture jaune brillant.

\- ça a pris des heures à Arthur pour les faire disparaitre. Nous ne pouvions laisser personne voir ça. C'était dans l'enceinte de l'université Molly, ce qui veut dire que c'est quelqu'un de la faculté, quelqu'un qui mène une vendetta. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous avons tenu une réunion du personnel peu après pour discuter de ce que nous devrions faire. Personne ne veut aller voir la police pour ça, ça deviendrait public et nous ne voulons pas que la réputation de l'université en souffre. Nous avons quelques soucis financiers et nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre que les étudiants prennent la décision d'aller ailleurs, nous devons maintenir nos niveaux de financement. La discussion en est venu à engager une sorte de détective privé et c'est alors que j'ai pensé à toi. J'ai mentionné que tu allais rester là et que tu connais Sherlock Holmes. A l'évidence ils ont tous entendu parler de lui et... eh bien... nous nous demandons si tu serais capable de le persuader de venir et de nous aider. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'argent mais nous pouvons lui offrir un petit plus avec pension et nourriture gratuites aussi longtemps qu'il a besoin d'être ici. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Il viendrait ?

Molly s'assit et considéra la situation pendant une minute. Elle savait à quel point il pouvait être pointilleux à propos des affaires qu'il prenait, elle avait entendu le système de numérotation tristement célèbre et elle n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont les problèmes de l'université allaient s'en sortir, bien qu'elle se doutât qu'ils seraient bas.

Finalement, elle dit la seule chose qu'elle put.

\- Tu sais quoi, je n'ai aucune idée de s'il sera intéressé ou non mais je serai heureuse de demander.

Elle put voir son amie visiblement exhaler et ses épaules se baissèrent légèrement de soulagement.

\- Oh si tu pouvais Molly ce serait génial.

Molly se leva.

\- Eh bien, c'est le moment. J'aimerais lui parler en privé donc je vais retourner à ma chambre et je te retrouve plus tard.  
\- Oui, oui bien sûr... et merci Molly.

Molly sourit tristement.

\- Ne me remercie pas encore, il n'a pas dit oui et je n'ai aucune idée s'il va le faire. Voyons ça en premier.

Elle quitta les quartiers de Mandy et se dirigea en réfléchissant vers sa chambre. Une part d'elle était un peu déçue car elle n'allait pas avoir les vacances insouciantes qu'elle espérait, mais une autre partie ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être excitée par la possibilité de passer du temps avec Sherlock.

Elle ne s'était jamais remise du claquement d'estomac ou du battement manqué de son cœur quand elle le voyait.

Il la faisait toujours sentir un peu nerveuse même après toutes ces années. Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et rapidement trouva son téléphone. Puis elle s'assit dans l'un des fauteuil près du feu et le regarda tout en se mordant la lèvre et essaya de trouver le courage de lui téléphoner.

A la fin elle chassa son angoisse et composa le numéro, écoutant la tonalité de la sonnerie. ça ne prit pas longtemps pour qu'il réponde.

\- Molly, je croyais que tu étais en vacances et je ne devais pas te contacter. Je crois que tes paroles exactes étaient « sous aucune circonstances » donc pourquoi m'appelles-tu ?

Elle sourit au ton grincheux de sa voix, il n'avait visiblement pas cessé de bouder en la voyant partir.

\- Salut Sherlock. Écoute, as-tu quelque chose en ce moment ?  
\- Je crois que tu découvriras que je suis entièrement habillé Molly, merci de demander.  
\- Tu es volontairement obtus Sherlock. Je ne parlais de vêtement, je parlais d'affaires.

Immédiatement le ton de sa voix changea de irriter à intéresser.

\- Donc tu as quelque chose pour moi... Détails.

Elle lui donna les grandes lignes de l'affaire aussi succinctement qu'elle put ne sachant pas ce qu'il pourrait penser être utile mais ne voulant pas l'ennuyer. Il posa quelques questions au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait mais quand elle eut fini elle se trouva à retenir sa respiration en attendant sa réponse.

Il n'y eut pas de bruit, rien. Après un moment elle se demanda s'ils avaient été coupé...

\- Sherlock ?  
\- Hmm... oui ?  
\- Tu vas venir ?  
\- Je vais avoir besoin d' éclaircir certaines choses ici. ça ne semble pas trop sérieux et étant donné l'état du trafic des trains le week end je pourrais aussi bien attendre et venir Lundi.

Molly lâcha un soupir de soulagement ne réalisant pas à quel point elle avait voulu qu'il dise oui.

\- Texte- moi quel train tu prévois de prendre et je viendrai te chercher à la gare.  
\- Pas besoin Molly, je suis sûr que je vais trouver mon chemin.

Ce fut seulement alors que Molly répondait un Ok qu'elle réalisa qu'il avait déjà raccroché. Elle leva les yeux aux ciel alors qu'elle posait le téléphone sur la petite table basse mais elle ne put empêcher un large sourire apparaitre sur son visage. Elle n'avait jamais vu Sherlock autre part qu'à Londres. Ça semblait étrange de l'imaginer dans ce cadre magnifiquement idyllique. La romantique en elle adorerait imaginer des pique niques et des balades de minuit mais elle les chassa. Elle avait été assommée par Sherlock trop souvent pour commencer à avoir de l'espoir.

**MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH**

Après une courte sieste clémente Molly fit son chemin vers le bureau d'Amanda. Elle toqua légèrement et l'entendit crier "entrez".

Son amie était penchée sur son bureau travaillant sur certains articles ou autre mais elle leva les yeux quand Molly entra.

\- Bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle Molls ?

Molly sourit.

\- Bonne nouvelle. Il a dit qu'il viendrait Lundi une fois qu'il aura réglé certains détails à Londres.

Amanda se rassit dans sa chaise se passa une main sur son visage.

\- Oh Dieu merci. Je ne suis pas sûre que nous ayons un plan B. Nous ne voulons pas vraiment avoir à commencer à pêcher dans les Pages Jaunes pour une alternative.

Elle continua.

\- Génial, et bien je suppose qu'il pourra avoir la chambre adjointe à la tienne. Il ne connaitra personne d'autre ici et il n'y a pas beaucoup de chambres libres avec une salle de bain privée. Ça va pour toi ?  
\- Oh, oui, je suppose.

Molly n'était pas très sûre de comment elle se sentait d'être dans une proximité aussi proche de Sherlock, mais ce n'était pas comme s'ils partageaient une chambre ou autre.

Elle passa le reste de la journée avec Mandy. Il semblait que peu importe le temps qu'elles passaient ensemble elles avaient toujours plus à dire.

La soirée passa en silence, un autre repas dans le réfectoire suivit par un dernier verre dans la salle commune des professeurs. Molly attendait que Mandy revienne avec son verre quand elle fut approchée par Andrew. Il la surprit à observer un autre portrait de quelques anciens membres décédés de l'université.

\- Ils sont plutôt sinistres pas vrai ? Je regrette qu'en tant que faculté, nous n'ayons pas beaucoup d'œuvres d'art exceptionnelles, comme c'est le cas dans d'autres anciens collèges. Je soupçonne cependant que si nous en avions eu, nous l'aurions vendu depuis longtemps pour remplir nos coffres.

Molly lui sourit chaleureusement. Il avait l'air très sympathique et accessible. Elle s'imaginait que les élèves se déchargeaient de tous leurs problèmes sur lui.

Il rit quand elle le mentionna et acquiesça.

\- Oui, j'ai entendu quelques confessions et problèmes au fil des années pas juste des étudiants mais de mes collègues. Je dois avoir un de ces visage, les gens semblent toujours trouver facile de me parler aussi. En parlant de ça, j'ai entendu qu'un ami à toi venait pour donner un coup de main avec notre petit problème.

Molly hocha la tête.

\- Sherlock Holmes, oui il arrive lundi si tout se passe bien.  
\- Eh bien voilà un nom que je n'ai pas entendu depuis un moment. Ne te méprends pas. J'ai tout lu au sujet de ses exploits comme tout le monde l'a fait mais la première fois que j'ai entendu parler de lui c'était il y a des années. Il avait une sacrée réputation à l'époque.  
\- Oh, tu le connaissais quand il était à Oxford ?  
\- Seigneur Dieu non, il était dans une faculté différente pour étudier... Qu'est-ce que c'était, une de ces sciences... Chimie c'est ça. Mon ami, John Know, lui a appris. Il est mort maintenant, bien sûr, cela doit faire cinq ans, attaque cardiaque, pfft et il est parti.

Il claqua des doigts et sembla se perdre dans ses souvenirs.

Molly ne put s'en empêcher.

\- Alors à quoi il ressemblait... Sherlock je veux dire ?  
\- Quoi ? Oh... Brillant, brillant. Knox disait qu'il n'avait jamais vu personne avec un talent plus prodigieux, il était tellement précoce. Le problème était qu'il était arrogant avec ça, un cerveau intelligent et une pince intelligente en plus si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Knox ne pouvait pas le tenir. Nous avions l'habitude de nous rencontrer autour d'une pinte et il répandait ses frustrations, il essayait tout pour éveiller son intérêt, stimuler son imagination. Mais tout ce qu'il disait c'était qu'il s'ennuyait. Puis les drogues ont commencé, les fêtes. Vois-tu ça arrive une ou deux fois par an... La plupart peuvent le contrôler, garder l'équilibre mais pas Holmes. Il faisait tout avec excès. Tout a atteint son apogée en deuxième année, je crois. Je n'ai jamais entendu tous les détails. Même entre amis, les collègues sont protecteurs de leurs réputations, tout comme nous maintenant. Certaines choses restent juste entre les murs. Quoi qu'il en soit, tout ce que j'ai entendu, et c'était seulement une rumeur, était qu'il y avait une fille impliquée, peut-être même plus qu'une... très scandaleux. Des drogues avaient été prises, on parlait de comportement obscène, mais une des filles s'est retrouvée sous respiration artificielle à l'hôpital. La famille Holmes est venue et l'a emmené et ce fut la dernière fois que j'ai entendu parler de lui jusqu'à ce que je vois son nom dans les journaux.

Il sourit à Molly.

\- Je suis content qu'il soit devenu bon à la fin. On veut voir un talent comme ça, un pur génie, travailler à bon escient, n'est-ce pas ?

Molly ne put s'empêcher d'être un peu choquée. Elle savait au sujet de la drogue que prenait Sherlock mais n'avait pas entendu les histoires de débauche comme ça. John avait toujours laissé entendre que Sherlock était vierge. Il semblait qu'il pouvait s'être trompé.

\- Et la fille, elle allait bien ?  
\- Je crois, je suis sûr qu'on en aurait entendu parler si elle ne l'avait pas été. Quoi qu'il en soit, si tu veux bien m'excuser je pense que je vais me retirer pour ce soir. Ça a été un plaisir de te rencontrer Docteur Hooper et j'attends avec impatience de converser avec Monsieur Holmes quand il arrivera. Bonne nuit.

Ce fut une Molly en pleine réflexion qui sirota son vin ce soir.

**#########**

**Note de fin de chapitre **

**Molly a donc Sherlock à bord et commence à découvrir des bribes de son passé. Comme toujours, j'aimerais savoir ce que vous en pensez.**


	4. Chapitre 4

Le week end passa assez rapidement. Mandy eut plus de temps à passer avec elle car elle n'avait pas d'engagements urgents pour le travail donc ensemble elles explorèrent Oxford. Samedi fut passé dans le centre, à faire du shopping, à apprécier un lunch sans se presser et deux coupes de vins dans le jardin à bière pittoresque de l'un des nombreux pubs. Plus tard, elles se promenèrent à travers la prairie de Christ Church et s'assirent sur l'un des bancs au bord de la rivière. C'était tellement paisible.

\- Alors Molly, tu ne m'as pas raconté grand-chose sur toi. J'étais tellement désolée d'apprendre au sujet de ta rupture avec Tom. Je sais que je ne l'ai rencontré qu'une fois mais il semblait être un gars convenable.

Molly sourit tristement.

\- Oui il était... très convenable... Très gentil et malheureusement très ennuyant. Je juste... Je ne sais pas Mandy, je ne l'aimais juste pas assez. Je pensais que si, que je pourrais. J'ai essayé, vraiment mais tu ne peux pas faire grandir des sentiments quand il n'y en a pas, pas vrai ?  
\- Je suppose que non.

Mandy fut en silence pendant une minute et Molly put presque entendre son esprit tourbillonner.

\- Donc tu ne crois pas que, peut-être, c'était à cause de Sherlock. Je sais que tu as toujours eu quelque chose pour lui et eh bien... tout semblait être bien entre Tom et toi jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne de la mort. D'ailleurs tu dois me dire comment il a fait ça, les journaux spéculent depuis des mois.

Cette fois Molly sourit un peu.

\- Désolée Mandy, c'est classé secret, je devrais te tuer si je te raconte.

Elle baissa le regard sur sa jupe et joua avec l'ourlet alors qu'elle pensait à comment répondre à l'autre question.

\- Honnêtement, je ne l'ai dit à personne mais oui, Sherlock a joué un rôle dans notre rupture.

Le visage de Mandy s'éclaira.

\- Vraiment !

Molly réalisa un peu tard de l'impression qu'elle avait donné par sa réponse énigmatique.

\- Non, pas quelque chose comme ça. Non, lui n'a rien fait sur ça. Il n'a jamais... nous n'avons jamais... oh Mandy il n'a absolument aucun sentiment pour moi. Ne te méprends pas. Nous sommes amis mais c'est tout. Il sait ce que je ressens mais... eh bien... il n'est juste pas comme ça. Mais tu as raison, je ne pouvais pas continuer à voir Tom alors que j'étais désespérément et stupidement amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre.

Pour la première fois en des mois Molly sentit les larmes pointer dans ses yeux, elle essaya de les essuyer avant que Mandy ne les voit mais c'était trop tard. Son amie se pencha en avant et enroula ses bras autour d'elle.

\- Oh Molly, je suis vraiment désolée, ça craint vraiment. Il craint vraiment s'il ne peut pas voir à quel point tu es fantastique.

Molly mi-ria et mi-renifla.

\- Ce n'est pas sa faute. Il m'apprécie à sa façon, il ne m'aime juste pas et je ne peux juste pas arrêter de l'aimer. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

Mandy se rassit à nouveau regardant son amie avec un froncement se formant sur son visage.

\- Oh non et nous t'avons fait l'inviter ici quand il semble que la meilleure chose que tu puisses faire est une très grosse pause de lui. Tu veux annuler son voyage ? Je... Nous comprendrons.  
\- Non, non ça va. J'ai l'habitude. De toute façon, ce sera drôle de le voir hors de sa zone de confort, quelque part autre que Londres.

Mandy l'encouragea.

\- Tu ne sais jamais, un changement d'endroit peut être la chance parfaite pour lui de te voir sous un nouveau jour.

Molly lâcha un léger ricanement.

\- Non, honnêtement, ça ne fera aucune différence pour lui de toute façon. Il peut s'arranger pour être un connard où qu'il soit. De toute façon, assez de ça, parlons de ta vie amoureuse.

Mandy regarda sa montre et fit une expression exagérée et choquée.

\- Oh mon Dieu il est l'heure, nous devons rentrer si nous voulons être prêtes pour dîner à temps. Viens.

**MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH**

Le Dimanche soir Molly sentit comme si c'était le calme avant la tempête. Le mot était passé que Sherlock Holmes venait à l'université et pour la première vois Molly le voyait comme une célébrité mineure. Elle savait qu'il était dans les journaux et à la télévision, bien sûr elle savait, mais elle n'y avait jamais vraiment réfléchi jusqu'à sa conclusion logique. Les gens étaient intéressés par lui, impatients de le rencontrer, de le connaitre ou de clamer le connaitre.

L'amie de Mandy Alison s'était tout de suite remis d'aplomb en apprenant la nouvelle.

\- Mmm il est canon, je l'ai vu à la télé plusieurs fois. Il est célibataire ?

Mandy rit mais Molly ne sut pas s'il fallait rire ou la gifler pour marquer son territoire. La jalousie monta en elle tellement vite que cela la prit à la gorge et elle laissa échapper un rire étranglé.

\- Oui il est célibataire mais d'après ses paroles « marié à son travail ».

Elle utilisa ses doigts pour le citer.

\- Dommage, peut-être qu'il n'a juste pas encore rencontré la bonne femme !  
\- Alison !

Mandy fronça les sourcils et fit un geste discret vers Molly. Alison se redressa.

\- Oh mon Dieu, désolée, lui et toi vous êtes...

Molly lança un regard noir de colère à son amie d'avoir presque révélée son secret.

\- Non, nous ne sommes pas ensemble et ne l'avons jamais été.

Heureusement à ce moment Molly fut interrompue par Johan, le professeur d'histoire magnifique, quand qu'il s'assit à côté d'elle.

\- Salut, tu veux toujours faire un tour historique de ce cadre local ? Je pensais que nous pourrions y aller Mardi après midi comme je suis libre. J'adorerai te montrer l'architecture autour d'Oxford.  
\- Umm, oui merci. Ce serait génial. C'est très gentil à toi de proposer.  
\- Pas de problème, j'attends ça avec impatience. Nous pouvons y aller après le déjeuner si tu veux nous pouvons dîner au restaurant. Nous n'avons pas à décider tout de suite, nous pouvons voir comment ça se passe.  
\- Ok ça semble un bon plan.

Elle sourit alors qu'il sortait, se retourna vers ses amies et dit innocemment.

\- C'est gentil de sa part pas vrai.

Les deux autres explosèrent de rire. Mandy posa sa main sur le bras de Molly.

\- Oh Molly, tu n'es pas si naïve pas vrai ? Il t'aime bien, c'est évident.

Alison sourit.

\- Oui, espèce de veinarde. Je le poursuis depuis des mois mais il ne m'a jamais offert de faire le tour de la ville.

La manière dont elle dit cela sembla grossière d'une certaine façon et elles explosèrent toutes de rire.

Molly souriait toujours toute seule quand elle se mit au lit. Sherlock lui avait envoyé un message pour dire qu'il arriverait avant le déjeuner et elle ne put s'empêcher de calculer le nombre d'heures qu'il faudrait jusqu'à ce qu'elle le voit à nouveau.

Elle attrapa son livre et lut pendant un moment, se perdant dans une enquête pour meurtre dans les années 1920. Le chic détective privé lui rappelait son détective à elle. Elle lança un regard à l'horloge et vit qu'il était juste avant minuit elle pensa qu'elle devrait avoir du sommeil. Elle éteignit la lumière et leva les yeux vers le plafond, regardant les motifs scintillants de la lune derrière son rideau.

Elle fronça les sourcils fatigués, si la lune vacillait, cela ne semblait pas normal. C'était presque comme... il y eut soudain un cri à l'extérieur. C'était une voix d'homme hurlant quelque chose encore et encore. Rapidement Molly s'agenouilla et poussa les rideaux avant de baisser les yeux vers la scène choquante en-dessous.

Quelqu'un avait démarré ce qui semblait être un feu de joie au centre de la cour de la chapelle. Elle pouvait voir quelqu'un l'éteindre avec ce qui semblait être une veste. Ils y avaient des cris en même temps essayant d'éveiller l'attention et alors que Molly observait, deux autres vinrent en courant depuis l'arche de liaison dans sa direction.

Molly se glissa de son lit, mit ses chaussures et attrapa sa veste. Elle était contente de porter une paire de pantalon en flanelle et un tee shirt plutôt que d'une chemise de nuit légère.

Elle attrapa son téléphone au cas où elle en aurait besoin, sortit en courant de chambre et descendit les escaliers, émergeant dans la cour en même temps que Martha et un autre couple de membre du personnel le personnel de maison.

Andrew avait trouvé deux seaux et lui , Alison et deux autres mettaient en place une chaîne pour remplir les sceaux et les jeter dans le feu. Arthur était assis sur l'herbe tenant un manteau consumé, il tremblait et sanglotait en regardant ce qui se passait impuissant.

Molly passa par-dessus et s'agenouilla à côté de lui.

\- Vous allez bien ? Est-ce que vous êtes blessé quelque part ?  
\- Je faisais juste mes rondes, vérifiant que tout était fermé vous savez. Je suis passé par ici, je me demandais ce qui causait la lumière. C'est des livres... des livres, des écharpes et des robes d'université. Ils ont dû les piquer à la bibliothèque.

Il fit un geste vers son manteaux ruiné.

\- J'ai essayé de l'éteindre... J'ai essayé...

Ce fut alors que Molly remarqua les brûlures sur ses mains. Elle prit avec délicatesse son poignet tirant sa main vers la lumière.

Rapidement, elle se tourna vers l'une des femme qui avait servi la nourriture ce soir-là.

\- Hey, il y a une trousse de premiers secours quelque part ? Pouvez-vous aller la cherche pour moi ? Vite.

La jeune fille se précipita dans l'action et s'enfuie pendant que Molly demandait qu'un des seaux d'eau soit apporté pour qu'Arthur puisse mettre ses mains dedans pour empêcher les brûlures d'empirer. D'autres réalisèrent ce qui s'était passé et vinrent avec deux torches et aidèrent à éclairer un peu plus pour que Molly puisse voir à quel point c'était sérieux.

Heureusement les brûlures étaient mineures et après une courte argumentation elle céda finalement et convint qu'elle pouvait le soigner sur place plutôt que de l'emmener à l'hôpital. Amanda arriva alors et les deux femmes aidèrent Arthur jusqu'à ses appartements dans la loge du portier, la femme que Molly avait envoyé chercher la trousse de premiers secours vint avec elles pour aider.

\- Merci ummm...  
\- Tracey, miss. J'ai apporté quelques pommades aussi de la cuisine, nous pourrons les utiliser comme on les utilise si on se brûle avec les poêles et tout ça.  
\- Génial merci.

Molly fut rapidement capable de mettre Arthur à l'aise. Mandy et Tracey lui firent une tasse de thé sucrée pour combattre le choc. Il continuait juste de répéter qu'il n'avait jamais vu quelque chose de la sorte en toutes ces années et se demandait ce que le monde était en train de devenir.  
\- Comment vais-je nettoyer ce bazar à temps ? La directrice voudra qu'on règle ça.

Molly eut une pensée soudaine.

\- Non, laissez ça. Vous ne pouvez rien faire tout de suite. Ça doit être laissé pour que Sherlock, Monsieur Holmes, puisse le voir. Il peut y avoir une preuve pour aider à identifier qui a fait ça.

Elle regarda Amanda et Tracey autour d'elle.

\- Pouvez-vous faire passer le mot, pour que les autres saches ?

Elles acquiescèrent toutes les deux. Après une demie-heure Molly se sentit soulagée de quitter Arthur, promettant de vérifier qu'il allait bien lui et ses blessures au matin. Elle voulait s'assurer que ce ne soit pas infecté du tout. Toutes trois se dirigèrent alors vers la cour qui était assez calme, seuls Andrew et Johan étaient restés pour s'assurer qu'il n'allait pas se rallumer.

Molly sentit une vague d'épuisement la balayer, l'adrénaline de la dernière se dissipant et laissant ses os faibles. Elle dit bonne nuit à Amanda et avec lassitude fit son chemin vers sa chambre. D'ici à ce que sa tête heurta l'oreiller elle dormait.

****########****

**Note de fin de chapitre**

**Sympa les vacances ! Pauvre Molly il faut toujours qu'il lui arrivent quelque chose. Mais Sherlock va finalement faire son apparition dans le prochain chapitre promis. **

**Enfin... Je suis enfin installée dans ma chambre étudiante à Cork et... je n'ai aucune idée de comment je me sens. Enfin, le temps nous le dira. Heureusement que j'ai toutes ces fictions à traduire (des cœurs tournent de partout). **


	5. Chapitre 5

**Note de chapitre de l'auteure**

**Notre Détective Consultant préféré fait enfin son apparition. J'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire sa première apparition, parfois il semble un peu embarrassant donc ce chapitre n'est pas mon préféré mais il sera plus normal pour la suite. **

**########**

Le lendemain matin tout le monde semblait fatigué et un peu sous le choc au petit déjeuner. Avant qu'elle ne quitte le réfectoire Molly avait marché dans la cour de la Chapelle et évalué les dommages. Il y avait un large cercle noirci de quatre pieds rempli de restes partiellement brûlés de ce qui ressemblait à plus d'une centaine de livres mélangés à quelques écharpes et robes aux couleurs de l'université violet, rouge et bleu.

Il avait l'air dans un état lamentable à la lumière froide du jour. Elle se tourna en entendant un mouvement derrière elle pour découvrir Andrew qui s'approchait pour se tenir près d'elle.

\- Ah Miss Hooper, c'est un triste jour quand quelqu'un brûle des livres. Cela me fait penser à de la censure et de restriction de l'information. Qui ferait ça et pourquoi?

Il se pencha pour prendre un des livres mais Molly l'arrêta.

\- S'il vous plait, laissez-ça jusqu'à ce que mon ami puisse le voir. On ne sait jamais, il y a peut être des indices des preuves à en tirer. Venez allons petit déjeuner. Je ne sais pas vous mais j'ai vraiment besoin d'un café.

Ils lièrement leurs bras et traversèrent la cour principale et le réfectoire. Un silence s'installa entre, mais c'est un silence confortable.

Après le petit déjeuner Molly décida d'aller et de rencontrer Sherlock à la gare. Elle savait qu'il lui avait dit de ne pas se déranger mais elle avait besoin de faire quelque chose. Il semblait qu'un nuage était venu sur l'université et ça ne semblait pas aussi utopique qu'elle l'espérait au départ. Ces incident ne semblait pas vraiment réel jusqu'à ce qu'elle en ait vu un de ses propres yeux.

Elle partit juste avant onze heure et marcha la courte distance jusqu'à la gare. Cela lui prit environs vingt minutes et quand elle arriva le train de Londres était juste annoncé à l'heure. Elle trouva le quai et attendit avec les autres banlieusards, regardant vers le bas les rails essayant d'attraper les premières lueurs du train et de lui.

En fin de compte elle vit les lumières au loin en grondant de plus en plus près. Elle se tint à l'écart alors que les personnes qui prenaient le train avançaient pour sécuriser leur place. C'était bondé le lundi midi et elle analysa chacune des portes à la recherche de son profil familier. ça ne prit pas longtemps avant qu'elle le vit remontant la plate-forme dans sa direction.

Elle ne put pas empêcher la manière dont son cœur descendit en piqué quand elle le vit, sachant il y avait un rougissement qui apparaissait sur son visage. Il connaissait ses sentiments et il était désormais assez amical pour ne pas l'embarrasser à cause de ça.

Il portait un sac en cuir - le tout dans une main et un sac de costume suspendu par-dessus. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire au fait qu'il portait toujours son manteau, signe distinctif même en plein milieu de l'été.

Une fois, elle avait parcouru Internet à la recherche de ce manteau. Elle l'avait finalement trouvé, savait que c'était un Belstaff et il lui avait probablement coûté plus de deux mille livres, pas étonnant qu'il l'aime autant.

Il l'atteignit et se baissa pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

\- Molly, je suppose que si tu es venue me rejoindre c'est que quelque chose de plus est arrivé. Peut-on prendre un café d'abord plutôt que le taxi ? Je suppose que nous ne voulons pas être entendu.

Il refusa de boire quoique ce soit au café de la gare mais Molly avait vu deux endroits sur le chemin donc ils allèrent trouver l'un d'eux à la place. Elle insista pour porter son sac de costume sur le chemin et il accepta après quelques instants de discussion.

Ils trouvèrent un café calme et indépendant et commandèrent leurs boissons avant de s'assoir ensemble. Sherlock retira son manteau le jetant sur l'accoudoir du canapé où ils étaient tous les deux assis. Molly était tout à fait consciente que leurs genoux se touchaient dans l'espace relativement restreint.

\- Très bien Molly raconte-moi la dernière nouvelle.

Elle expliqua tout au sujet du feu dans la cour, décrivant la scène qu'elle avait vu depuis sa fenêtre, essayant de se rappeler l'ordre dans lequel chacun était arrivé et si quelqu'un manquait.

Il s'assit en écoutant lui posant occasionnellement de pertinentes questions. Il la félicita de s'être assurée que les preuves n'avaient pas été trafiquées.

\- Y a-t-il n'importe quel genre de laboratoire de science que nous pouvons utiliser dans la faculté ?

Molly hocha la tête.

\- Oui, ce n'est pas un gros département, la faculté est plus connue pour ses Lettres, le professeur de science est en vacances mais Arthur s'arrangera pour que tu ais une clé.  
\- Bien.

Il avala le fond de son café et se leva.

\- Allons y alors Molly. Ne remettons pas à demain ce qu'on peut faire aujourd'hui, nous avons un travail à faire.

Il tendit sa main et la tira sur ses pieds. Molly essaya de ne pas penser à quel point sa main était chaude ou à quel point il tenait la sienne, beaucoup plus petite. Elle sourit timidement et attrapa son costume avant qu'ils ne partent. Sherlock semblait aussi doué pour appeler un taxi à Oxford comme il l'était à Londres et dix minutes plus tard ils arrivèrent à l'université.

Arthur travaillait encore, même avec ses mains blessées et bandées comme elles l'étaient. Molly les avait vérifiées plus tôt et était confiante qu'il n'y ait pas de dégâts durables. Il accueillit Sherlock et lui tendit la clé du laboratoire de science, décrivant à lui et Molly où il était dans la faculté.

Molly le remercia et guida Sherlock jusqu'à sa chambre avec leur salle de bain commune. Elle essaya d'être blasée et détendue quand elle lui annonça le partage mais ne put s'empêcher de se sentir un peu tendu.

\- Je suis sûre que nous trouverons une solution. Peu importe je vais te donner du temps pour t'installer on y va ?

Il jeta son manteau et son sac sur le lit.

\- Nope, ça va Molly, rien à installer.

Il se pencha sur le lit et regarda vers le bas la tache brûlée du sol en l'analysant attentivement.

\- Hmm, allez Molly.

Il la dépassa pour sortir de la pièce et l'amena dans la cour pour qu'il en fasse le tour.

\- Nous avons besoin de prendre des échantillons. As-tu quoi que ce soit que nous puissions utiliser ?

Molly fut contente d'avoir eu la présence d'esprit de penser à ça et elle ouvrit son sac à main.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas parfait mais j'ai quelques sacs à sandwich non utilisé. Heureusement il y avait des gants en latex dans les cuisines aussi.

Elle lui en tendit une paire qu'il mit avec un claquement net. Il se pencha et collecta quelques morceaux du feu et les lâcha dans les sacs qu'elle tenait pour lui.

Il parla tout en travaillant.

\- Qui que ce soit qui ait fait ça il est plutôt familier des habitudes des gens, ils devaient savoir que la cour serait calme après que les gens aient quitté le réfectoire. Nous devons découvrir si les livres viennent de la bibliothèque. Où est-ce ?

Il s'arrêta momentanément et observa les alentours. Molly pointa du doigt les bâtiments à l'opposé de celui où il dormait.

\- C'est là, c'est fermé à ce moment de l'année mais pour autant que je sache la plupart des gens qui interdisent l'entrée aux étudiants semblent avoir des clés.  
\- Ils n'ont pas à aller trop loin alors. OK je crois que nous en avons assez. Je ne suis pas sûr que nous en tirerons grand-chose, peut-être de l'accélérant s'ils en ont utilisé un mais pour être honnête le papier monterait assez rapidement en flèche, en particulier vu l'âge des livres. Et je doute qu'ils étaient assez stupide pour les apporter sans porter de gants, sans mentionner qu'essayer de recueillir les empreintes digitales de tout le monde et de les comparer nous dépasserait un peu. Je suis sûr que tu as un petit faible à t'assoir pour faire ce travail pendant des heures, tout comme moi.

Il lui sourit brièvement avant de se diriger en direction des laboratoire de science.

Les chambres étaient juste à côté de la cour principale sous les chambres des professeurs. D'après les informations que Molly avait pu glaner, il servait de trop-plein à la faculté principalement scientifique en bas de la rue, avec seulement un professeur annexé là pour les surveiller.

Comme partout dans la faculté, les pièces étaient anciennes, les planches avaient le genre de patine d'années et d'années d'utilisation et des couches de vernis. Les tables et les tabourets dataient tous des années 1950, mais à la grande joie de Sherlock, l'équipement était à la fine pointe de la technologie.

**SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH**

Il mit rapidement au point le banc optimal pour lui permettre de travailler et avec précaution prit le meilleur microscope qu'il puisse trouver. Il fut rapidement "chez lui" à aboyer des instructions à Molly, prenant en note toutes leurs découvertes sur le petit calepin qu'il avait apporté avec lui.

Il avait raison, il n'y avait aucune sorte d'accélérant. Il soupira, cela voulait dire qu'ils avait moins de choses à faire lorsqu'il s'agissait de réduire le nombre d'étudiants qui aurait pu faire ça. Molly avait fait des allers-retours entre le lieu du feu et le laboratoire. Elle avait fait une note sur chaque livre qui était encore un peu lisible et deux professeurs, que Molly lui avait présenté mais en toute bonne foi il n'avait pas pu se rappeler leurs noms, vérifiaient la bibliothèque pour voir si c'était de là qu'ils venaient.

Ce ne fut qu'une question de minutes quand il y eut le son d'une cloche. Sherlock la reconnu comme une sorte de signal pour annoncer que le repas était servi. La plupart des universités à Oxford et Cambridge étaient semblables dans leurs traditions donc ce n'était pas un pas une grande découverte. Il jeta un regard à sa montre, surpris de découvrir qu'il était six heures.

Molly vint quelques minutes plus tard pour voir s'il voulait aller avec elle diner. Il n'avait pas vraiment faim et était désireux d'aller de l'avant avec certaines de ses théories mais Molly avait raison de suggérer que ce serait une grande chance pour lui d'intégrer et d'évaluer certains des possibles protagonistes.

Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Molly semblait différente d'une certaine façon de comment elle était à Londres. Oui, à l'évidence elle était plus habillée de façon décontractée, comme si elle était en vacances, mais elle semblait à la fois plus heureuse et et plus timide autour de lui, comme si elle ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre avec lui ici.

Il savait qu'il voulait penser mais ce n'était pas le moment, donc à la place il la poussa dans le compartiment d'attente de son cerveau. Il y avait beaucoup de faits à considérer plus tard quand il organisait son Palais mental.

Alors qu'il se levait et faisait son chemin avec elle vers l'extérieur il se trouva en revenant à son éducation et il offrit son bras à Molly alors qu'ils marchaient vers le réfectoire. Une nouvelle fois elle le regarda timidement alors qu'elle enroula son bras autour du sien mais elle cassa l'atmosphère en lui posant des questions au sujet de ses progrès jusqu'à présent. Il trouva que sa remise en question ses théories était pertinente et intelligente. Il appréciait la compagnie de John mais il devait admettre que Molly était plus rapide et plus intelligent que John ne l'avait jamais été. Il se retrouva à relayer les détails des résultats des tests sans avoir à les expliquer, ce qui était un changement rafraîchissant.

Le repas du soir promettait d'être pour Sherlock l'idée de l'enfer. Il détestait ce genre de repas communal, le bruit, les bavardages ineptes, les exigences de l'étiquette sociale. De plus, être de retour à Oxford après toutes ces années réveillait des souvenirs, des choses qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais se souvenir.  
Il se retrouva assis entre Molly et une femme du même âge que Molly présenta comme le Professeur Amanda Jacobs. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps au détective-conseil pour comprendre qu'Amanda, ou Mandy comme Molly la lui avait présenté, était l'amie que Molly était venue visiter. Il pouvait la sentir le dimensionner, l'évaluer, pas la peine de se demander ce qu'exactement son amie voyait en lui. Il était presque tenter de demander à Molly, car il s'était souvent demandé lui-même.

Il fut entraîné dans diverses conversations au fur et à mesure que le repas progressait et il fut surpris de voir à quel point Molly était habile à l'extraire de tout ce qu'elle savait l'irriter ou l'ennuyer. Il remarqua aussi combien de fois l'idiot, l'Histoire assis en face de lui, regardait sa Molly. Il était manifestement attiré par elle, mais d'après ce que Sherlock pouvait voir, elle ne lui avait pas donné plus d'attention.

Il fut reconnaissant quand la nourriture fut apportée et qu'il put s'échapper et retourner à son laboratoire. Il avait déduit diverses choses au sujet des participants au repas mais il n'était pas certain de ce qui serait pertinent pour son enquête, ce qui prendrait un peu plus de temps.

Molly demanda s'il voulait se joindre à eux pour un dernier verre mais il déclina.

\- Tu peux passer par ma chambre avant d'aller te coucher, si tu veux, nous pourrons discuter de certains aspects de l'affaire.

Il vit à quel point elle rougit magnifiquement à sa déclaration parfaitement innocente et il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir un peu fier qu'après toutes ces années, il ait encore un effet sur elle.

**#######**

**Hello! Sherlock est dans la place... Pauvre Molly, elle n'est pas sortie d'affaire. Des idées pour la suite? **


	6. Chapitre 6

**Note de chapitre  
Maintenant je sais que certains d'entre vous attendent avec impatience Sherlock dans sa chambre et soyons honnêtes, je pense que nous aimerions tous cette invitation, mais n'oublions pas que c'est un peu lent et qu'il y aura un peu plus d'accumulation ;).**

**#########**

Après avoir dit un rapide au revoir à Sherlock, Molly fit lentement son chemin vers les escaliers vers la salle commune du personnel. Elle n'était pas totalement certaine d'être prête pour d'autres conversations mais semblait s'y attendre et elle sentait qu'elle devait se montrer, étant donné que Sherlock ne l'avait pas fait.

C'était un repas étrange. Sherlock s'était bien comporté dans l'ensemble. La seule personne avec qui il avait été un peu sec était Johan et s'était réjoui de sa conversation avec Martha au sujet des armes médiévales. Elle lui avait apparemment proposé de lui montrer quelques exemples de sa collection privée et lui avait dit qu'il accepterait son offre.

Quand elle arriva, Mandy l'accueillit avec un verre de scotch.

\- J'ai pensé que tu en aurais besoin, dit-elle simplement alors qu'elles entraient et s'asseyait sur l'un des canapés.  
\- Eh bien, je dois dire qu'il est bien plus beau dans la vrai vie que ce qu'en ont dis les journaux et la télévision. Pas étonnant qu'il te plaise ! Il est aussi beaucoup plus abrasif que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Je me souviens que tu disais qu'il peut être cruel et blessant et je pense que je peux le voir. Je sais qu'il est ok aujourd'hui mais il y a quelque chose de dangereux chez lui.

Elle lui lança un petit rire.

\- ça fait partie du charme, hey Molly tentez par le bad boy ? Tu as toujours eu un faible pour ce genre de type, tu te souviens d'Andy Wood à l'école ? Mon dieu tu as fantasmé sur lui pendant des mois.

Molly rit.

\- Ugh ne me le rappelle pas, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je voyais en lui.  
\- Si, tu le sais. C'était peut-être un crétin mais il était sexy et il le sait. Tu n'as pas perdu ta virginité avec lui ?  
\- Oui, merci du rappel.  
\- Alors tu es certaine de n'avoir aucune chance avec lui ? Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer qu'il n'appréciait pas l'attention que Johan te portait.

Molly sourit.

\- Oui c'est seulement parce qu'il n'aime pas que je ne sois pas 100% disponible pour lui. Il est égoïste comme ça mais ce n'est rien de plus que ça, malheureusement.

Elles discutèrent de diverses autres choses pendant environ une heure avant que Molly ne termine son deuxième scotch et ne fasse ses excuses, prétextant la fatigue après les événements de la veille au soir.

Alors qu'elle faisait son chemin jusqu'à sa chambre elle vit la lumière briller sous la porte de Sherlock. Elle toqua légèrement l'entendit crier qu'il était ouvert.

Quand elle entra il était allongée sur son lit, vêtu seulement d'un bas de pyjama et d'une robe de chambre ouverte.

Elle faillit se couvrir les yeux, ne l'ayant jamais vu dans un tel état déshabillé avant mais elle réussit à s'arrêter à la dernière minute. Il l'avait invité à entrer après tout et ils n'avaient pas quinze ans.

Il était allongé sur le lit avec ses mains croisées sous son menton.

\- Bien, je suis content que tu sois là. Juste du thé pour moi s'il vous plaît.

Elle souffla et jeta son sac sur une des chaises.

\- Bon sang Sherlock, je ne suis pas ton esclave.  
\- Hmmm ? Et pourtant tu te diriges vers la bouilloire en ce moment même.

Pendant un moment elle fut tentée de vider le contenu de la bouilloire sur lui, mais elle se retint, l'allumant à la place.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se retourna en s'appuyant sur l'armoire et en le regardant sur le lit. Elle dû déglutir avant de se sentir capable de parler, ses yeux attirés par la bande de chair blanche qui la conduisait à, mon Dieu, était-ce le début du chasse au trésor. Elle ferma ses yeux et secoua la tête essayant de se ressaisir. Quand elle ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, il commençait à s'assoir la regardant avec une sorte d'expression qui lui dit qu'il savait exactement ce à quoi elle avait pensé. Cependant il ne fit aucun effort pour attacher sa robe de chambre.

\- Alors… Es-tu arrivé à des conclusions ?

Sherlock s'assit sur l'une des chaises et secoua la tête, remontant ses genoux vers sa poitrine.

\- Non il est trop tôt, nous avons besoin de plus d'informations ou d'incidents. J'aimerais jeter un coup d'œil aux ordinateurs demain. D'après ce que tu as dit, qui que ce soit c'est un bon informaticien mais la plupart des gens ont des mots de passe ridiculement faciles, de simples combinaisons de chiffres ou de lettres, leurs surnom, le nom des enfants ou d'animaux de compagnie.

A cet instant, il regarda fixement Molly qui lui passait sa tasse.

\- Bon sang, Sherlock, si tu as fouillé dans mon ordinateur je vais…  
\- Tu vas quoi Molly ? Tue-moi, il sourit de bonne humeur. J'aimerais te voir essayer.  
\- Non, je viendrai à Baker Street quand tu ne seras pas là et j'enlèverai de ton frigo tous les morceaux de corps volés.

Il plissa ses yeux.

\- Tu n'oserais pas…

Elle lui sourit, sachant qu'elle avait gagné :

\- Tente-moi, tu sais que Mrs. Hudson me laissera entrer, elle me demande toujours de venir et de les faire disparaitre.  
\- Bien, mais je te suggère de changer ton passeport pour quelque chose d'un peu plus compliqué.  
\- OK que dirais-tu de Enfoiré et je vais changer les voyelles en chiffres ?  
\- Un peu coloré pour toi, mais je suis sûr que ça marcherait.

Ils sourirent l'un à l'autre alors qu'ils sirotaient leur thé, Molly se sentant beaucoup plus à l'aise avec Sherlock dans cet environnement. ça lui rappelait quand ils partageaient des frites dans son appartement.

\- Combien de déductions as-tu fais pendant le dîner ?

Il leva un sourcil.

\- Beaucoup trop, dont la plupart n'ont aucun rapport avec l'affaire. Ton amie Mandy par exemple, elle est lesbienne mais elle ne te l'a jamais dit. Pourquoi ça te demandes-tu ? Peut-être un cas d'amour non partagé… et Martha, la dame médiévale, elle est alcoolique… elle le cache bien mais je peux toujours le dire…  
\- Attend, attend une minute. Qu'est-ce que tu veux à propos de Mandy, comment peux-tu savoir ça ?  
\- Eh bien, je suppose simplement qu'elle t'aime mais qu'il serait logique qu'elle ne se confie jamais à toi.

Il pencha la tête et la regarda, ignorant la bombe qu'il venait de lâcher sur Molly.

\- Mais elle ne peut pas être gay, elle… Je l'aurai su… Nous sommes meilleures amies…  
\- Molly tu n'as sûrement pas de problème avec sa sexualité ?  
\- Non Seigneur, non, je veux dire que si tu es gay c'est ton problème… Je veux dire, je ne dis pas que tu es toi gay même si ça ne me surprendrait pas, je veux dire…

Molly posa sa main sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de creuser plus profond le trou dans lequel elle se trouvait.

Sherlock gloussa.

\- Je peux t'assurer Molly que même si j'ai eu des relations sexuelles dans le passé avec des hommes et des femmes, je préfère définitivement les femmes.  
\- Oh… Oh !

Molly déglutit alors que l'implication des mots de Sherlock s'insinuait. Il aimait les femmes, il ne l'aimait juste pas elle. D'une certaine façon, son rejet d'elle semblait tellement plus facile quand elle pensait qu'il était gay, moins pour une raison personnelle que pour la raison pour laquelle elle n'était pas à la hauteur.

Sherlock se rendit également compte de la conclusion à laquelle Molly était arrivée et se rapprocha d'avoir mis ce regard de douleur sur son visage. Il se retrouva à vouloir dire quelque chose pour la rassurer mais il ne savait pas quoi.

\- Je… up, je suis fatiguée. Je crois que je vais m'arrêter pour la nuit. Je peux utiliser la salle de bain en premier ? Je ne serai pas longue ?

Elle ne put empêcher le ton triste dans sa voix, elle ne semblait tout simplement pas avoir le courage de le masquer.

\- Non, c'est bon. Bonne nuit Molly. Je te verrai demain.  
\- Bien sûr. Bonne nuit Sherlock.

**SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH**

Après qu'elle soit partie, il s'enfonça dans son palais mental déterminé à aller au fond de ces sentiments sans fin qu'il éprouvait depuis peu chaque fois qu'il était avec Molly.

Cela s'était produit graduellement au cours des six derniers mois. Il passait plus de temps avec elle depuis que John et Mary avait eu le bébé. Oui, il supposait comprendre pourquoi John avait moins de temps libre, mais cela n'empêcha pas Sherlock de se sentir un peu abandonné.  
Alors il avait rempli son temps en allant à Barts, soit en travaillant sur ses expériences dans le laboratoire pendant que Molly remplissait la paperasse ou la regardait faire ses autopsies à la morgue. Elle signalait toute les anomalies qu'elle rencontrait, sachant exactement quel genre de chose attirerait son attention.

Ils avaient même, à l'instigation de Sherlock, pris des frites chez elle à quatre différentes occasions. Il avait apprécié leur conversation mais chaque fois qu'il s'était retrouvé à partir plus tôt. C'était presque une peur que s'il ne la quittait pas, il ne la quitterait jamais. Il savait que ça semblait ridicule, même s'il trouvait ça ridicule, mais il avait couru vers la porte à chaque fois.  
Ce qu'il ne pouvait ignorer, cependant, c'était la déception qu'il avait ressentie, la colère irrationnelle lorsqu'elle était partie en vacances. Il savait qu'il boudait et se comportait comme un enfant mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher.

Puis elle lui avait téléphoné et lui avait parlé de l'affaire et même si c'était à peine un quatre il l'avait prise, la question n'avait jamais été de savoir à quelle vitesse il pouvait clore l'affaire (un huit) dans laquelle il se trouvait actuellement impliqué.

Et maintenant il était là, de retour à Oxford. Quelle ironie que ce soit là à l'endroit qui l'avait mis sur la voie de l'abstinence il y a presque quinze ans. Il n'avait jamais vraiment envisagé que ça dure si longtemps. Il avait reçu beaucoup d'offres au fil des ans, il avait même été tenté par certaines d'entre elles, la Femme et Janine pour n'en nommer que deux, mais elles n'avaient pas semblé bonnes. Elles n'étaient pas assez fortes pour le tenter. Mais Molly l'était ? C'était la question.

Il savait qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Après tout, il n'était pas capable d'aimer. Il avait des gens à qui il tenait : John, Mrs. Hudson. Il tenait vraiment à Molly et peut-être plus. Peut-être qu'il se voyait devenir plus physique avec elle, il pensait à ce que ça ferait de l'embrasser, de voir à quel point ses lèvres seraient douces contre les siennes. Il fut curieusement surpris de constater que l'idée ne le repoussait pas, en fait, elle l'attirait. Il se retrouva en train de se lécher les lèvres à cette idée.

Il ouvrit finalement ses yeux et regarda l'horloge posée sur la cheminée. Il était plus de 1 :30 du matin et il était dans son palais mental depuis plus de deux heures. Il n'avait toujours aucune idée précise de la façon dont il devrait procéder avec Molly mais au moins il était maintenant clair dans son esprit qu'il était prêt à essayer.

Il se leva, étirant ses membres endoloris après avoir été assis trop longtemps. Pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années il était excité à l'idée de quelque chose d'autre qu'une affaire, mais en ce moment même il était plus que prêt à aller au lit. Il s'inquiéterait de Molly et de ses relations demain matin.

**##########**

**Bonjour, bonsoir, Sherlock est en pleine réflexion... Qu'en pensez-vous?**


	7. Chapitre 7

Le matin apporta avec lui un nouveau problème : Sherlock et Molly furent réveillés par de rapides coups contre leurs portes respectives. Ils répondirent presque en même temps et découvrirent Arthur dans le corridor, l'air anxieux.

\- Je suis désolé de vous déranger tous les deux, dit-il en regardant l'un et l'autre, seulement ils ont encore frappé. Ce sont les tableaux de la salle à manger, c'est un vrai bazar. Peint au pistolet, on dirait la même peinture que celle de la bibliothèque l'autre jour. Je crois que le Professeur Jacobs vous a montré la photo Miss.

Il regarda Molly qui confirma ce qu'il disait.

Sherlock fit courir ses mains dans ses cheveux et Molly mordit sa lèvre à cette vue. Il avait littéralement l'air de sortir du lit, ses cheveux étaient dans tous les sens, il avait une ombre bien définie à cinq heures et elle se demanda ce qui empêchait son bas de pantalon de se relever, il était si bas sur ses hanches. Alors qu'elle y pensait, il le remonta légèrement et elle sut qu'il l'avait surprise à le regarder.

Elle était contente d'être déjà réveillée et au moins habillée, même si ses cheveux étaient encore humides après sa douche.

Sherlock la regarda en face.

\- Nous avons besoin de prélever des échantillons de peinture, si nous pouvons déterminer le type de peinture que nous pouvons trouver, nous pourrions trouver des fournisseurs locaux. Tu commences et je te rejoins en bas dans quelques minutes quand je serai habillé.

Elle hocha la tête et dit au revoir à Arthur qui semblait désormais légèrement soulagé que quelqu'un d'autre prenne la responsabilité du problème.

Molly retourna dans sa chambre et fit une queue de cheval avec ses cheveux. Elle les laissait souvent sécher comme ça quand elle était en retard au travail. Elle prit des gants et des sacs d'échantillons et se dirigea vers le hall.

Il y eut un bourdonnement d'excitation pure et simple quand elle arriva en bas. Il n'y avait rien de tel qu'un scandale pour animer la vie quotidienne des gens et il semblait que presque tout le monde : le personnel, les étudiants, les domestiques, regardaient tous en l'air, pointant du doigt et discutant des dommages causés aux tableaux. Molly jeta un coup d'oeil autour des tableaux. Il y en avait quatre d'endommagés, ils avaient tous été vaporisé de peinture mais deux avaient aussi ce qui ressemblait à des marques de coups de couteau au bas d'entre eux.

Mandy se manifesta.

\- Je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider ?

Molly fronça les sourcils.

\- Oui, nous avons besoin d'espace. Il y a trop de personnes ici. Y a-t-il un moyen de servir le petit déjeuner ailleurs ?

Mandy hocha la tête.

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Elle alla voir le personnel de cuisine et Molly reconnu Tracey, la femme qui l'avait aidée avec les blessures d'Arthur. Elles s'entretinrent un moment avant que Mandy ne se retourne et n'affronte les spectateurs curieux.

\- Tout le monde, s'il vous plait faites attention ! Merci. Étant donné les événements du matin, les petits-déjeuners era servi dans la salle commune du personnel et dans la salle commune des Seniors dans dix minutes. Veuillez vous rendre dans ces endroits pour que nous puissions réparer les dégâts. Le déjeuner sera servi ici comme d'habitude.

Molly sourit et hocha la tête pour remercier Mandy alors que les autres sortaient, le bourdonnement de la conversation s'estompant progressivement. Ce fut à cet instant que Sherlock entra ressemblant davantage à lui-même, portant une chemise blanche et un costume très serré. Molly n'était désormais plus sûre de ce qui était le plus séduisant : un Sherlock décoiffé ou un Sherlock rasé de près et bien habillé. Elle sourit intérieurement tout simplement reconnaissante d'avoir les deux images en tête.

Il passa quelques instants à se promener autour des tableaux, les photographiant in situ. Il examina le sol à la base de chacun d'eux et indiqua à Molly les éraflures où quelqu'un avait soulevé une chaise pour qu'ils puissent l'atteindre.

\- Regarde, nous pouvons peut-être nous faire une idée de leur taille d'après les marques de coups de couteau. D'après l'angle d'entrée ils ont été manifestement faits lorsque le vandale se tenait debout sur le sol et se tendait vers le haut.

Il reconstitua les mouvements sous les yeux de Molly. Sa main se tendit bien au-dessus des marques de coups de couteau, mais quand elle essaya elle ne put que l'atteindre de justesse.

\- Donc ils font probablement entre 5 ft 6 et 5 ft 11 (1,80m et 1,75m). Ils ont aussi une bonne maîtrise des insultes en anglais étant donné le contenu des graffiti.

Arthur revint et tendit quelque chose à Sherlock.

\- Est-ce que ça ira ?

Sherlock regarda.

\- Oui parfait. Maintenant aidez-moi à faire descendre l'un deux.

A eux deux, ils démontèrent le tableau le plus proche et le posèrent sur le sol, l'appuyant contre le mur. Il s'agissait d'une immense peinture de près de 5 ft (1,5m) de haut et qui fut Lord Peter D'Eath Bredon Wimsey, Bienfaiteur de Bitterne College 1928-1942.

\- Seigneur, comment va-t-on les ranger ? ça va coûter une fortune pour des réparations professionnelles. Je vais devoir laisser cela au directeur, nous pourrions avoir d'autres tableaux que nous pourrions accrocher à la place, se demanda Arthur pendant qu'ils travaillaient.

Molly sourit avec sympathie à Arthur en regardant Sherlock gratter soigneusement la peinture pour obtenir des échantillons de la peinture jaune en aérosol. ça ressemblait à celui dont elle avait vu la photo du graffiti sur le mur de la bibliothèque.

\- Je crois que nous en avons assez pour continuer. Allez Molly.  
\- Mais pour le petit-déjeuner ?

Il la regarda avec une lueur excitée dans les yeux.

\- On n'a pas le temps de manger Molly, il y a du travail à faire.

A la fin, elle alla chercher deux cafés et deux croissants dans la salle commune pendant qu'il commençait dans le laboratoire.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

Molly était un peu dépassée par l'analyse chimique que Sherlock effectuait alors à la place elle compilait une liste de revendeurs de peinture locaux au cas où il serait en mesure de réduire le type de peinture. Il envoya également à des experts et dit qu'il connaissait à Londres et quand ils lui répondirent il lui donna quelques types à chercher.

A la fin de la matinée ils n'avaient rien trouvé. Il semblait que les trois types possible de peinture qu'ils auraient pu être tous très communs. Ils étaient vendus dans de nombreux sites y compris dans les grandes chaînes de magasins de bricolage.

\- Admettons Molly. S'ils sont allés dans l'un des nombreux B&Q locaux et ont payé en liquide il n'y a aucun moyen de les retrouver.

Elle s'assit sur son siège et se massa le cou endolori et pendant un moment Sherlock tendit presque la main pour l'aider mais à cet instant ils furent interrompus par Johan.

\- Hey, j'ai pensé à passer voir comment tu allais ? Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?  
\- Non, et on n'est pas prêt de le faire si on est constamment interrompus par des idiots posant des questions stupides.  
\- Sherlock ! Molly fronça les sourcils dans sa direction. Désolée, ignore le, il devient grincheux quand il ne peut pas résoudre une affaire tout de suite.

Johan regarda nerveusement Sherlock qui le regardait d'un air renfrogné.

\- Oh Ok, de toute façon je voulais vérifier que tu étais toujours partante pour cette après-midi ?  
\- Non elle est beaucoup trop occupée. J'ai besoin d'elle.

Molly rit et jeta à Sherlock un regard confus.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait beaucoup plus à faire, n'est-ce pas ? Bref j'ai besoin d'une pause. Oui cette après-midi c'est très bien. J'ai hâte d'y être.

Johan lui sourit et Sherlock fut tenté de le poignarder avec un scalpel sauf qu'il n'en avait aucun à portée de main.

\- Génial, je te vois après le déjeuner alors. Salut.

Molly lui fit signe au revoir et se retourna vers Sherlock.

\- Tu n'avais pas besoin d'être si méchant, il était juste amical.  
\- Ce n'est pas amical Molly. Il essaie juste de se glisser dans ta culotte et tu le sais.

Pendant un moment, il crut que Molly pourrait le gifler encore une fois comme elle l'avait fait une fois dans le laboratoire quand elle l'avait surpris en train de se droguer, et pendant un moment il le voulut presque aussi, n'importe quoi pour établir le contact.

Au lieu de cela, elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- C'était très bas même pour toi Sherlock. Au moins il veut entrer dans mon pantalon ce qui plus que ce qu'on peut dire pour certains. Qui sais peut-être même que je le laisserai faire !  
Sur ce, elle sortit de la pièce en laissant derrière elle un Sherlock perturbé.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Molly ne vit pas Sherlock au déjeuner et elle en fut ravie. Elle en avait assez qu'il s'immisce dans ce qui restait de sa vie amoureuse assiégée. Ce qui était dingue était que même si elle reconnaissait que Johan était très beau et très sympathique elle n'était pas vraiment intéressée par lui, pas comme ça. Peut-être que si Sherlock, n'avait pas été là elle aurait pu envisager une histoire de vacances mais elle n'allait certainement pas le faire sous son regard et ses commentaires.

Elle retrouva Johan à la logue des porteurs à 2h et ils se dirigèrent vers le centre-ville.

\- Tu sais Oxford est connu comme la « ville des clochers de rêves ». C'est l'un de vos poètes, Matthew Arnold, qui l'a appelé ainsi et je pense qu'il avait, et a toujours, raison. Il y a tant de rêves et d'ambitions ici, tu ne crois pas ? Tous ces étudiants voyageant chaque année au fil des siècles tous rêvent de leur vie et de leurs futures carrières.

Molly dût être d'accord avec lui. Même avec les développements modernes c'était un très bel endroit.

Il connaissait très bien les différentes facultés, quand elles avaient été fondées, quand avaient été construit les différents bâtiments, qui les avaient sponsorisé. La faculté préférée de Molly était la plus ancienne, Balliol, avec ses bâtiments imposants s'élevant dans le centre de la ville.

L'après-midi passa très rapidement et, au crépuscule, ils se retrouvèrent près du Magdalen College.

\- Voudrais-tu te joindre à moi pour diner ? Il y a un pub sympa au coin de la rue, nous pouvons manger dans le jardin surplombant la rivière ?

Il semblait si timide et nerveux que Molly ne put s'empêcher de dire oui.

Ils firent leur chemin vers l'établissement quand le téléphone de Molly bipa. Elle n'était pas surprise de voir un texto de Sherlock, son seul choc fut que cela lui ait prit tout ce temps. Elle s'attendait à moitié à le voir les harceler alors qu'ils avaient fait le tour de la ville ou à recevoir un coup de fil lui demandant de revenir. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il gâchait un rendez-vous.

Tu es demandée, reviens. SH

\- Désolée, dit Molly à Johan en envoyant rapidement un texto.

J'ai besoin de plus que ça avant de mettre fin à mon rencard. Mx  
Alors c'est un rendez-vous ! SH  
C'est une raison, sinon je te verrai demain matin. Mx

Elle savait que c'était un peu ambigu d'envoyer ce dernier message. Cela impliquait vraiment qu'elle passerait la nuit avec Johan alors qu'elle savait qu'elle n'en avait pas l'intention, qu'elle savait que cela ne dérangerait pas Sherlock d'une manière jalouse mais que cela l'énerverait, qu'elle serait obligée d'attendre pour attirer son attention.

Elle ne s'en rendit pas compte mais elle ne pouvait pas se tromper davantage et en moins de trente secondes, son téléphone sonna.

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de dire bonjour qu'il éclata dans une diatribe en colère.

\- Molly si tu as fini de te pavaner en ville avec cette triste excuse de virilité j'apprécierais ton aide ici sur l'affaire où TU m'as demandé de venir enquêter. Non seulement j'ai besoin d'aide pour trouver toutes les clés et tous les portes- clés de l'université, mais j'ai pensé que tu voudrais savoir que le bureau de ton amie a été mis à sac. Elle est très contrariée et cherche du réconfort et je ne m'attends pas à avoir à lui en fournir parce que tu n'es pas là.

Il savait qu'il était déraisonnable alors même qu'il déversait sa colère sur elle mais il avait cogité toute l'après-midi sur le fait qu'elle était sortie avec un autre homme alors qu'il était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il devrait peut-être faire quelque chose. Il n'avait jamais vraiment songé à l'idée que Molly soit avec un autre homme, elle avait eu plusieurs petits-amis au fil des ans et ils n'avaient pas fermé les yeux mais maintenant, cette fois ci… Cette fois ci la pensée de Johan la touchant ou l'embrassant agitait son ventre et sa peau lui démangeait pour le frapper.

\- Tu as fini Sherlock ! Bien sûr, maintenant que je connais la situation je reviens tout de suite. ça me prendra probablement presque vingt minutes mais juste pour info je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'on me parle comme ça. Si j'étais John tu serais probablement dans la ligne pour un coup de poing.

Sur ce, elle raccrocha.

**#######**

**Notes de fin de chapitre (auteure)**

**J'aime que ma Molly soit ferme avec Sherlock et pas . J'adore aussi voir Sherlock en colère et jaloux, c'est tellement trop drôle.  
Comme vous l'avez probablement compris, j'ai utilisé la « ville des clochers de rêves » comme base pour le titre de mon histoire, cela m'a semblé approprié. Quoi qu'il en soit, les choses s'échauffent.**

**Notes de fin de chapitre (traductrice)**

**Sherlock perd complètement les pédales vous ne trouvez pas? Et vlan Molly vient de lui rabattre le clapet. Reste à savoir si Sherlock va craquer... Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? **


	8. Chapitre 8

Le temps qu'elle rentre à l'université en trainant un Johan un peu réticent avec elle, Molly s'était un peu calmée. Après tout elle avait passé des années à gérer le tempérament de Sherlock et à ignorer ses commentaires. En plus, elle était vraiment inquiète de ce qu'il avait dit à propos de Mandy et de ce qui était arrivé à ses appartements.

Elle remercia Johan à nouveau avant de le quitter pour monter dans le bureau de Mandy. Quand elle arriva la seule personne à l'intérieur était Sherlock. Il regardait quelque chose sur le bureau de Mandy à l'aide de sa petite loupe dont elle l'avait vu se servir plusieurs fois avant.

Elle prit un moment pour regarder autour la pièce et fut bouleversée quand elle vit ce qui avait été fait. C'était comme si chaque papier et chaque livre dans la pièce avait été dérangé, jeté ou froissé. Quelques ornements avaient été écrasé presque en morceaux dans le foyer et des cadres photos avaient du verre brisé là où ils avaient été estampés.

\- Oh mon Dieu, fut tout ce qu'elle put dire quand elle vit autour d'elle.  
\- J'ai peur qu'il ne soit pas disponible alors tu devras te contenter de moi.

Sherlock lui offrit un rapide sourire et si large qu'il eut l'air d'un maniaque pendant un instant, avant qu'il ne baisse la tête sur ce qu'il étudiait.

\- Tu peux entrer en toute sécurité, j'ai vérifié les empreintes de pas sur le sol mais vu l'âge de la moquette rien d'utile. J'espère tirer quelque chose du verre des cadres.

Molly entra et vit ce que regardait Sherlock. C'était un coupe papier en forme de vieux poignard du 18ème siècle et il était profondément encastré dans le bureau. Molly se sentit légèrement mal à l'idée de la rage qui avait dû s'emparer de cet acte.

\- Sherlock qui fait ça ? Sommes-nous en sécurité… Je veux dire… jusqu'à présent toute la violence a été contre des biens mobiliers mais…

Elle fit un geste des mains vers la destruction.

Sherlock se leva et regarda autour de lui avant de regarder la personne qui semblait maintenant se référer dans sa tête comme sa Molly, mais l'était-elle ? Il n'y avait aucun signe qu'elle ait embrassé Johan, elle portait du rouge à lèvre et il n'était pas fraîchement appliqué, et il n'était pas souillé. Il déposa ce point positif pour l'analyser plus tard.

\- Honnêtement Molly je suis inquiet. Il semble que ce soit une vendetta contre la faculté toute entière jusqu'à présent mais s'ils commencent à se fixer sur une personne en particulier cela pourrait s'intensifier rapidement. En plus il y a toujours un risque de blessures secondaires.

Molly eut l'air confuse alors il continua :

\- L'agresseur n'avait pas l'intention de blesser physiquement quelqu'un mais regarde les blessures d'Arthur causées par le feu, ça aurait facilement être pire… Et si on les avait dérangés cet après-midi, peut-être quand ils avaient ce couteau en main. Cela aurait pu être un moment de folie qui les aurait poussé à utiliser le couteau plutôt que de prendre le risque d'être reconnu. Donc non, l'intention n'est pas notre seule préoccupation.  
\- Où est Mandy ? Et où était-elle quand c'est arrivé ?  
\- Il semble qu'elle dirigeait une classe d'été pour adulte tout comme quelques autres, Andrew et Martha. Alison faisait et fait toujours du shopping à l'extérieur. Pourtant, je n'ai pas confiance en ces alibis, Andrew et Martha auraient pu quitter leurs classes à un certain moment dans l'après-midi, tout comme Mandy, nous devons vérifier. Bien que cela fasse beaucoup de dégâts, cela n'aurait pas pris longtemps… j'estime à cinq minutes maximum.  
\- Oh oui, elle a mentionné ces classe, j'avais oublié.  
\- Il semble qu'ils étaient bien au courant de ça, n'importe quel étudiant ou autre dans la faculté aurait su que cette partie de l'université serait tranquille cette après-midi. Nous avons besoin de quelque chose pour nous aider à rétrécir le champ. Celui qui a fait ça est très malin, ils s'assurent que rien ne nous aide… merde !

Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux froissant ses boucles quand il le fit. Molly mordit sa lèvre essayant de ne pas fixer mais échouant.

Elle posa des questions sur son amie une seconde fois et cette fois entendit qu'elle était dans les appartements d'Andrew deux portes plus bas.

\- Bien j'ai besoin de vérifier qu'elle va bien et puis je suis toute à toi. Tu peux me dire ce que tu veux que je fasse.

Sherlock allégea l'atmosphère en laissant échapper un rire.

\- Soyez prudente avec ce que vous offrez Docteur Hooper, vous ne savez jamais ce que je peux demander.

Elle rit se sentant un peu inquiète par son ton taquin qui ne ressemblait pas à celui de Sherlock.

\- Je pense que je peux te faire confiance… je reviens vite.

Il la regarda partir se sentant plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été tout l'après-midi, son humeur en colère se dissipant comme de la glace tombée dans l'eau bouillante.

**MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH**

Molly trouva rapidement la porte de Professeur Littleton marquée comme toutes les portes du don par une simple plaque indiquant son nom et son département de faculté.

Andrew ouvrit la porte et lui sourit largement.

\- Ah Molly je suis contente que tu sois là, entre.

Elle entra pour trouver Mandy assise avec Martha sur un petit canapé aux motifs floraux. Elle tenait ce qui semblait être un double scotch et reniflait dans un mouchoir. Elle se leva quand elle vit Molly se dépêcha de venir serrer dans ses bras son amie sachant instinctivement de quoi elle avait besoin.

\- Seigneur Mandy, c'est affreux. Je suis revenue dès que j'ai su. Tu dois être dévastée.

Martha se déplaça près de la chaise la plus proche ce qui permit à Molly et Amanda de s'assoir ensemble.

\- Je ne vais pas nier que c'était horrible de revenir. je ne sais pas, je sais que ce sont seulement des effets personnels, ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un était mort, mais je… Je me sens tellement violée. C'est mon espace privé, ma maison. Je... Je juste… Je ne suis pas sûre de me sentir en sécurité ici.  
\- Je comprends Mand, je sais, juste… aie confiance en moi ok. Sherlock va résoudre ça, je sais qu'il le fera.  
\- J'espère Molly, Seigneur j'espère alors.  
\- ça va aller ok ? Peut-être que tu peux dormir dans ma chambre ce soir.

Mandy sourit d'un sourire poignant.

\- Non… non je ne pense pas ce serait bien. De toute façon, Martha a dit que je pouvais rester avec elle quelques nuits, elle a un canapé lit convenable donc ça va aller. Vas-y… Fais ce que tu peux pour aider Sherlock. Juste… Trouve les Molly, trouve qui a fait ça.  
\- Nous le ferons, promis.

Elle serra une dernière fois la main de son amie et puis recula.

\- Là, prend ça, ne le laisse pas tomber et ne dérange pas le verre de toute façon. J'espère qu'il y a une empreinte sur le verre. Allez.

Sherlock lui jeta un sac dès qu'elle ré-entra dans la pièce de Mandy, à l'intérieur était l'un des cadres de la photo, le verre cassé mais toujours intact. Il avait quelques autres articles mis dans des sacs qu'il avait jugés important et nécessitaient des recherches plus poussées en laboratoire. Il lui fit signe de partir et il verrouilla la porte derrière lui bien que, d'après ce que Molly pouvait voir, les serrures étaient inutiles à cet instant.

Ensemble, ils descendirent au laboratoire qui était rapidement devenu la seconde maison de Sherlock.

Il passa un certain temps à essayer de prendre une sorte d'empreinte de pied sur le verre mais en vain. A la fin, il le poussa loin de lui, la frustration évidente sur son visage.

\- Rien ! Nom de Dieu.

Molly partageait sa frustration.

\- Que pouvons- nous faire d'autre ?

Sherlock se leva et se promena étirant ses bras en même temps, roulant ses épaules pour se débarrasser des courbatures d'être resté assis un certain temps.

\- Retournons dans ma chambre, j'ai une liste des personnes présentes sur le site à ce moment-là, nous pouvons commencer à déterminer qui a quel accès et où ils étaient. On dirait qu'on va devoir faire ça à la dure. Allez.

Alors qu'ils s'y rendaient, presque tous les autres semblaient se diriger vers la salle à manger pour le repas du soir. Molly avait faim mais elle voulait essayer et résoudre ça pour son amie plus qu'elle n'avait besoin de nourriture, en plus elle se souvenait des éléments de base que Mandy avait mis dans son réfrigérateur et pensait qu'elle pouvait au moins se détendre.

De retour dans sa chambre Sherlock enleva sa veste et ses chaussures et prit sa robe de chambre qu'il mit sur sa chemise et son pantalon. Il attrapa la liste des membres du personnel et des étudiants et commença à la lire.

\- Nous devrions pouvoir rayer la plupart des étudiants, seuls les deux qui sont assistants de bibliothèque ont accès au clé de la bibliothèque mais nous avons encore besoin de trouver une façon de réduire encore cette liste. Pour l'instant, les deux seuls nous pouvons garantir sont Johan et toi. Je suppose qu'il était avec toi tout le temps ?

Molly remarque le léger changement de ton de la voix de Sherlock mais l'ignora.

\- Oui, c'était tout à fait fascinant. Il en savait tellement sur l'histoire d'Oxford. Nous sommes allés…  
\- Pas besoin de détail Molly, ta vie amoureuse n'est pas importante !

Molly leva les yeux face à sa brusquerie.

\- Bien, oui nous étions ensemble tout le temps, ça ne pouvait pas être lui.

Sherlock raya le nom de Johan de la liste qu'il tenait. Il commença à passer en revue d'autres personnes en ajoutant des notes et en rayant celles qui lui paraissaient bizarres.

L'estomac de Molly commença à gargouiller, ce qui la poussa à regarder autour de lui avec un sourcil haussé. Molly se plaint :

\- Eh bien je ne sais pas pour toi mais je suis affamée, je vais faire un sandwich, je reviens bientôt.  
\- Merci juste un au fromage pour moi.

Molly dû prendre une profonde inspiration et essaya de ne rien lui jeter dessus avant qu'elle quitte la pièce utilisant la salle de bain commune.

Quelques minutes plus tard elle était de retour avec une sélection de sandwichs à la confiture et au fromage et ensemble ils passèrent en revue tous les noms restants.

Sherlock les épingla sur le mur près de la porte du couloir.

Molly prit un des sandwich et prit une bouchée. Après un moment elle prit son courage à demain et demanda :

\- Alors, tu était dans une des facultés ici à Oxford, non ?

Sherlock lui lança un regard d'un air calculateur.

\- On dirait que tu connais déjà la réponse à cette question !

Molly rougit et il ne put s'empêcher de penser à quel point elle était attirante. Il n'avait jamais vraiment accordé beaucoup d'importante à l'apparence, il s'intéressait davantage à la personnalité d'une personne et à l'utilité qu'elle lui apportait. Mais en ce moment même, il se dit qu'il aimait son apparence et ce qu'elle lui faisait ressentir physiquement.  
Elle se mordit la lèvre et il dû lutter contre le désir soudain d'aller de l'avant et de prendre sa lèvre entre ses dents.

\- Andrew a mentionné qu'il te connaissait depuis l'époque où tu étais à l'université. Il a dit que tu étudiais la chimie.  
\- Hmm et je soupçonne, d'après tes questions et ta nervosité évidente, qu'il a mentionné bien plus que ça.

Il ne put s'empêcher d'être irrité, sachant qu'il ne voulait pas parler de cette partie de son passé.

Molly haussa les épaules mais parut le défier.

\- Je n'ai pas prié ou interrogé sur ce qui s'est passé ici, Sherlock. Je me demandais juste dans quelles facultés tu avais fréquenté et si tu avais fini tes études.

Sherlock ne put s'empêcher de revenir momentanément à son époque ici à Oxford l'ennui sans fin dissipé uniquement par la consommation d'alcool et par un éventuel glissement vers sa consommation de drogues. Tant de chose étaient devenus incomplètes et floues à l'époque. La seule chose qui se détachait en relief était un visage la peau anormalement blanche, les lèvres sans sang et son estomac fut à nouveau retourné de peur et de dégoût.

\- Balliol, dit-il puis s'éclaircit la gorge, et non, je n'ai jamais fini.

Il y eut un moment de silence où Molly se demanda si elle devait demander pourquoi et Sherlock se demanda s'il lui dirait si elle demandait mais alors il se leva rapidement la faisant légèrement sursauter.

\- Je suis fatigué. Nous avons beaucoup à faire demain. Je te vois au petit-déjeuner.

Il se détourna d'elle en marchant vers son placard et Molly se leva et murmura ses adieux avant de partir.

Tandis qu'elle fermait la porte derrière elle, il regardait en arrière où elle était assise avant qu'il ne lance avec colère un flot de jurons dans le mauvais sens que la soirée avait pris.

**########**

**Il semble que Sherlock a de nombreuses choses à cacher à Molly. Est-ce qu'elle va finir par le découvrir? **


	9. Chapitre 9

**Notes de chapitre  
Je pense qu'il est peut-être temps pour un peu de peluche OOC, n'est-ce pas ? En plus, je vais m'excuser maintenant. Je sais que les délais ne sont pas adaptés au film mentionné, mais je n'ai pas pu y résister.**

**#######**

Le lendemain tous deux passèrent la matinée à traquer les gens et à essayer de prouver ou de réfuter leurs alibis. C'était beaucoup plus facile avec les professeurs car ils savaient au moins pourquoi Sherlock était là et ils posaient des questions. Ils furent également capable d'être assez ouvert avec le personnel mais moins avec les étudiants.

L'université essayait encore de garder le plus de détails possible sur les événements, même si la plupart des étudiants encore sur le campus étaient au courant de l'incendie et des incidents de graffitis. Ils réussirent à retrouver individuellement les deux étudiants de la bibliothèque. L'une deux était rentrée chez elle dans le Berkshire le week end de l'incendie et Sherlock fut heureux de l'écarter. L'autre avait regardé un film, seule dans sa chambre. Ni l'une ni l'autre n'avait un alibi pour la peinture dans le réfectoire, ce qui ajouta de la difficulté d'une longue période de temps qui avait possiblement été fait n'importe quand dans la nuit.

Quand le bureau de Mandy avait été saccagé elles étaient toutes les deux à la bibliothèque, l'une étudiant et l'autre enregistrant de nouveaux livres dans le système de l'ordinateur. Elles confirmèrent qu'elles avaient bavardé et qu'elles s'étaient vues pendant la majeure partie de la journée.

En fin d'après-midi ils avaient à peu près parlé à tout le monde et traversaient la cour principale pour retourner dans leur chambre lorsqu'ils tombèrent sur Arthur.

Molly lui demanda comment allaient ses brûlures et quand il lui montra ses bandages elle fut satisfaite de ses progrès.

\- Vous savez un couple beau et jeune comme vous ne devraient pas être enfermé ici tout le temps. Vous savez il y a un cinéma en plein air qui a lieu ce soir au château, dans l'ancienne cour d'exercice de la prison. Vous devriez y descendre et vous amuser un peu, tout ça sera encore à votre retour.  
\- Savez-vous quel film ils passent ? Demanda poliment Molly sachant parfaitement que Sherlock ne serait pas intéressé.  
\- Oh qu'est-ce que c'était enfin ? Attendez j'ai un tract dans la loge.

Il passa dans son petit bureau sur le côté de l'entrée et Molly entendit Sherlock souffler derrière pendant qu'ils attendaient.

\- Chut, ne sois pas si méchant, dit-elle en le regardant et en lui souriant.  
\- Et voilà, The Imitation Game, était apparemment en lice pour un Oscar.

Molly poussa un petit cri.

\- Oh, j'adore ce film.

Elle se tourna vers Sherlock.

\- Allez, une pause nous ferait du bien et je suis en vacances !

Elle avait les mains jointes devant elle, le regardant nerveusement, et il trouva que les objections qu'il avait au bout de la langue fondaient.

\- Eh bien, je suppose que quelques heures ne feront pas grande différence.

Et ce fut là que ça arriva: Molly momentanément oublia avec qui elle était et elle jeta ses bras autour du cou et le serra dans ses bras en lui disant « merci » dans le creux de son cou.

Ce fut seulement qu'en s'éloignant qu'elle réalisa ce qu'elle avait fait.

\- Oh, je suis désolée c'était vraiment...

Il tordit sa bouche dans un sourire rapide.

\- C'est bon Molly. ça ne me dérangeait et ne me dérange pas, nous sommes amis et j'espère que tu peux être toi-même près de moi.

Arthur regarda cet échange avec un regard légèrement conscient sur son visage.

\- Bien, bien, je suis heureux que vous y alliez. Sachez que le personnel de cuisine a préparé des sacs de nourriture pour ceux qui ont envie d'aller à l'événement, je suis sûr qu'il leur en restera probablement si vous demandez.

Molly jeta un coup d'œil au flyer et à sa montre ils avaient encore un peu de temps avant que ça ne commence.

\- Retournons dans ta chambre et trions les informations que nous avons collectés puis nous pourrons prendre la nourriture en descendant, ça ne me dérangerait pas de me changer avant de partir.

Sur cette déclaration Molly remercia Arthur et le laissa dans sa loge. Alors qu'il les regardait partir, il acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il avait vu beaucoup d'histoires d'amour naissantes au cours de ses longues années à l'université et même si elles semblaient complètement différentes, il pouvait dire que c'en était une qui allait s'améliorer et durer.

Il savait qu'ils ne l'avaient pas remarqué mais il avait vu comment les yeux de Sherlock la suivaient, comment il capitulait rapidement quand elle l'avait supplié pour le film et l'expression sur son visage quand elle l'avait rapidement étreint. Oh oui, il ne s'en rendait peut-être pas encore pleinement compte mais c'était un homme amoureux.

**MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH**

Molly ne put s'empêcher d'être excitée alors qu'ils traversaient la ville jusqu'au château. Elle n'était jamais allée dans un cinéma en plein air auparavant et elle n'avait certainement jamais eu un rendez-vous comme celui-ci avec Sherlock. Il transportait un sac isotherme avec de la nourriture et des boissons pour eux deux et Molly avait attrapé un plaid dans sa chambre pour eux pour l'utiliser comme couverture pour s'asseoir dessus.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent il y avait quelques centaines de personnes parsemées dans la cour gazonnée, face à un grand écran temporaire. Il y avait quelques vendeurs de nourriture et de boissons et même des couvertures et des chaises longues à louer. Ils évitèrent les chaises et à la place jetèrent leur couverture à la base du mur du château pour pouvoir se pencher en arrière et regarder le film.

Molly s'agenouilla sur le bord de la couverture en ouvrant le sac de nourriture. Elle donna à Sherlock un aperçu du film alors qu'elle sortait des boîtes Tupperware remplies de salades et de tranches de quiche ainsi qu'une bouteille de vin et deux verres en plastique.

\- Hmm, il semble que tu préfères l'acteur principal que le film !

Sherlock avait l'air si énervé que Molly ne put s'empêcher de rire et de l'énerver.

\- Eh bien il est vraiment sexy.  
\- Je ne t'ai jamais cru du genre superficiel Molly.  
\- Quoi, pourquoi pas. Il n'y a pas de mal à admirer un beau mec de loin. Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais un jour le rencontrer. Oooh peut-être que tu pourrais avoir une affaire dans laquelle il est impliqué et me le présenter. Tu travailles tout le temps avec les riches et les célébrités, n'est-ce pas.

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel là-dessus et se mit à ouvrir le vin et versa deux verres.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le film commença et ils s'assirent et mangèrent leur nourriture pendant qu'ils regardaient, Sherlock se penchant en arrière sur le mur du château et Molly s'assit sur le plaid.

Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, elle vint s'asseoir à côté de lui pour lui redonner un peu de repos, mais elle ne put se mettre à l'aise contre le mur en pierre dur. Elle ne dit rien mais Sherlock pouvait dire par ses gigotements qu'elle n'était pas heureuse. A la fin il n'en put plus et il prit ses épaules et la tira contre lui en laissant tomber son bras sur ses épaules de sorte qu'elle fut serrée dans ses bras contre lui.

Il la sentit se raidir et quand elle ne se calmait pas après quelques minutes, il lui chuchota à l'oreille.

\- Détends-toi Molly, tu seras beaucoup plus à l'aise comme ça.

Peu à peu il sentit qu'elle s'appuyait de plus en plus contre lui et une minute ou deux plus tard elle soupira et continua à regarder le film.

Pendant ce temps Molly n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était assise, par une belle soirée d'été, dans un endroit magnifique, regardant un film incroyable tout en étant tenue dans les bras de Sherlock. Elle voulait presque se pincer pour se prouver que c'était réel. Quand il l'avait d'abord pousser contre lui elle s'était sentie si gênée qu'elle ne pouvait pas se détendre contre lui. Son esprit tourbillonnait à travers les raisons pour lesquelles il faisait cela. ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout d'être proche physiquement, sans parler du fait que son bras était autour de ses épaules.

Quand il lui avait murmuré à l'oreille, il lui avait fait frissonner la colonne vertébrale, et la chaleur l'avait traversée. Elle prit plusieurs inspirations profondes et se pencha contre lui. Elle ferma ses yeux et apprécia juste la sensation. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur de son cœur, ses doigts reposant sur le dessus de son bras. Elle pouvait sentir la légère élévation et la légère chute de sa poitrine pendant qu'il respirait.

Quand le film toucha à sa fin, Molly ne voulait pas que ça se termine. La plupart des gens semblaient ressentir la même chose et bien qu'il y ait eu un bruissement de mouvement alors que les gens s'étiraient et changeaient de position assise, peu d'entre eux faisaient leurs bagages.

La musique passa par les hauts-parleurs et il semblait que la soirée était prête à continuer.

Molly se tourna vers Sherlock.

\- Tu veux un autre verre de vin ou on s'en va ?

Il lui sourit paresseusement en lui tendant les bras.

\- ça ne me dérange pas plus de vin.  
\- Le film t'a plu ? Demanda-t-elle en servant.

A cela, il fronça les sourcils.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils n'ont pas vu tout de suite qu'il avait la bonne idée. A quoi ça leur servait de répéter les mêmes méthodes inutiles chaque jour en sachant qu'ils devaient tout jeter et recommencer à minuit ? Et pourquoi sa sexualité était-elle un tel problème ? Pourquoi la société se demande-t-elle toujours qui couche avec qui : c'est ridicule et c'est une perte de temps ? Si les gens concentraient leurs énergies sur leur travail et non sur le sexe, ce monde serait un bien meilleur endroit.

Il prit une inspiration et Molly s'assit avec une expression légèrement déconcertée sur son visage.

\- Ok, umm par où on commence ?

Sherlock était ravie d'entendre à quel point Molly était perspicace dans sa propre évaluation du film. Elle en savait plus que lui sur la guerre et les machines à énigmes, si jamais il avait appris un jour cette partie de l'histoire il l'avait à l'évidence supprimée comme n'étant pas pertinente. Ce ne fut seulement que lorsqu'elle se pencha sur la question de ses commentaires sur le sexe qu'ils ne furent pas d'accord.

\- Je suis d'accord que sa sexualité n'aurait pas dû être punie comme ça, c'était horrible la façon dont lui et des milliers d'autres ont été traités juste pour avoir aimé quelqu'un. Mais ce n'est pas surprenant que les gens se concentrent là-dessus. Les hormones nous animent et animent la race humaine. Sans le désir de procréer, nous serions morts il y a des années. Mais tu ne comprendrais pas, tu n'as pas ce genre de pulsions.

Sherlock s'assit à ces mots.

\- Je ne suis pas une machine Molly bien sûr j'ai des envies et des désirs, comme tout le monde. Mais avoir une pulsion et agir en conséquence c'est la différente. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on a des pulsions qu'on doit les suivre. De la même façon que j'ai envie de frapper quelqu'un ou de le tuer, ça ne veut pas dire que je dois agir en conséquence.  
Mais il y a une différence Sherlock, l'un est agréable et l'autre fait mal.  
\- Et comment sais-tu ce qui est quoi ? Je pourrais ressentir du plaisir après avoir frappé quelqu'un, mais causer de la douleur en ayant des rapports sexuels avec quelqu'un. Comment sais-tu ce qui est bien et ce qui est mal ?

Molly s'assit un moment déconcertée, avoir un bref aperçu de l'intérieur de l'esprit de Sherlock l'embrouillait à mort.

\- Je ne sais pas, tu fais de ton mieux. Oui parfois nous blessons les gens par nos actions mais nous pouvons les blesser aussi en ne faisant rien. En niant tes propres pulsions tu te fais du mal à toi-même ?  
\- Je ne compte pas.

Molly fut choquée qu'il se sente ainsi. Il avait toujours l'air si confiant et égoïste, pouvait-il en fait vraiment sentir qu'il ne comptait pas ? Elle tendit la main pour caresser son visage mais s'arrêta avant de le toucher, laissant retomber sa main sur ses genoux.

\- Tu comptes pour moi.

Elle le regarda tristement en espérant qu'elle trouverait un moyen de lui montrer, mais elle savait qu'il ne ressentait pas pour elle ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui et elle ne pouvait pas s'imposer à lui.

Sherlock souhaitait juste pouvoir combler l'écart entre eux. Il savait que c'était un écart qu'il avait lui-même créer et qu'il devait être celui qui ferait le premier pas, mais il ne savait pas comment. Il avait été plus honnête avec Molly qu'elle ne le pensait, il avait peur que ses actions soient bien intentionnées mais puissant avoir des conséquences douloureuses.

Ils emballèrent les restes de nourriture, plièrent la couverture et retournèrent en silence à l'université.

**######**

**La température monte entre nos deux tourtereaux... **


	10. Chapitre 10

Le lendemain commença assez paisiblement. Molly était debout et était en train de s'habiller quand elle entendit ce qu'elle ne put décrire que comme un rugissement de la chambre de Sherlock. Elle sursauta à ce son et finit précipitamment de boutonner sa jupe. Elle était juste en train d'attraper son haut quand il fit irruption dans sa chambre, cheveux encore mouillés et vêtu seulement d'une serviette attachée autour de sa taille.  
Elle couina à l'intrusion et agrippa le haut pour couvrir sa poitrine.

\- Quelqu'un prit mon manteau, mon Belstaff ! Il était dans la penderie hier mais maintenant il a disparu. Nous devons organiser une équipe de recherche… maintenant Molly. Pour l'amour de Dieu, pourquoi es-tu as moitié habillée ?

Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il sembla la remarquer pour la première fois.

\- Peut- être parce que tu as surgi dans ma chambre avant que j'ai fini de m'habiller.

Dans sa colère, elle passa le haut par-dessus sa tête, donnant à Sherlock une vue complète de son soutien-gorge. La vue l'avait presque distrait… de sa détresse à cause de la perte de son manteau, mais pas totalement.

Une fois qu'elle retira ses cheveux de sa chemise et se sentit un peu plus normale elle prit une profonde inspiration et se tourna vers lui.

\- Bien, raconte-moi à nouveau ce qui s'est passé ?

Il retourna dans sa chambre avec Molly trainant derrière lui, faisant un geste en direction de la garde-robe ouverte.

\- Mon Belstaff. Il était accroché à l'arrière. Je sais qu'il était là quand je me suis habillé hier. Je sais aussi que la pièce semblait intacte hier à notre retour du film, mais je n'ai pas vraiment ouvert la garde-robe, juste jeté mes habits sur la chaise. Puis, quand je suis venu m'habiller aujourd'hui j'ai remarqué qu'il avait disparu. Disparu, Molly ! Quelqu'un l'a forcément volé.

Molly posa sa main sur son bras pour tenter de le calmer.

\- C'est bon, on va le trouver. Habille-toi et on verra si on peut trouver de l'aide pour le chercher. Tu dois…

Elle lui dit presque de se ressaisir, mais elle s'arrêta au dernier moment, elle n'était pas sûre de la façon dont il allait le prendre. Il semblait anormalement bouleversé mais elle savait à quel point il était attaché à ce manteau. Pour Sherlock, elle savait que c'était un symbole de son retour en Angleterre, qu'il revendiquait qui il était après des années d'anonymat et de déguisement alors qu'il traquait les alliés de Moriarty.

\- Concentre- toi. Tu dois te concentrer, voir s'il y a des indices qui montrent où ils l'ont emmené.

**MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH**

Quelques heures plus tard Molly était assise avec un Sherlock maussade et larmoyant dans le laboratoire. Ils avaient intégré tous ceux qu'ils avaient pu trouver et avaient fait une fouille approfondie de la faculté, mais en vain. Le manteau de Sherlock était introuvable.

Molly avait fait l'erreur de suggérer qu'il pourrait peut-être en prendre un nouveau mais le regard qu'il lui avait lancer en dit plus long que tous les mots.

Au lieu de ça, une fois qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'allait pas être trouvé, il s'était lancé dans les systèmes informatiques de la faculté et essayait de voir à quel point il était simple de pirater les comptes privés du personnel et des étudiants.

Après une heure de silence, Molly décida de le laisser faire et alla plutôt rejoindre son amie. Elle l'avait à peine vue la veille et se sentait un peu coupable de l'avoir négligée si peu de temps après qu'elle ait subi les violences dans sa chambre.

Elle la trouva finalement dans la bibliothèque. Mandy avait admis qu'elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise dans ses propres appartements alors elle apporta son travail là à la place.

\- Je pourrais faire une pause Molls, pourquoi n'allons-nous pas dans un pub et soûlons nous ? J'ai besoin d'amusement, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Elle essaya de sourire mais Molly put voir qu'elle luttait toujours.

\- Ouai, allez. Nous pouvons noyer notre chagrins.

Bras dessus, bras dessous elles firent leur chemin hors de l'université et descendirent la rue, se dirigeant vers le pub le plus proche plutôt que le plus beau.

\- Alors quels chagrins as-tu à noyer Molly ?

Molly soupira et regarda son amie, se souvenant de ce que Sherlock lui avait dit au sujet de sa sexualité et pourquoi elle devait garder le secret vis-à-vis d'elle.

\- Amour non partagé, c'est mon chagrin. Ce n'est pas simple, pas vrai, voir la personne que tu aimes et savoir qu'elles ne ressentiront jamais la même chose. J'aurais espéré que ça n'arrive jamais, mais c'est arrivé.

Elle vit le regard de son amie faiblir légèrement et sut à cet instant que Sherlock avait raison, c'était une occasion et il ne l'avait pas manqué.

\- Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dis Mandy ? Demanda-t-elle tristement alors qu'elle se tournait pour faire face à son amie.

Mandy ouvrit sa bouche comme pour protester mais alors ses épaules s'affaissaient légèrement et elle détourna le regard comme si elle pouvait supporter de la regarder directement.

\- Je savais que tu ne ressentirais jamais de la même façon, tu n'es pas gay, et je ne voulais pas que ça affecte notre amitié.

Molly la tira dans ses bras.

\- Je suis désolée. Je suis tellement désolée. J'aurai espéré pouvoir t'aimer de la même façon, vraiment, mais tu dois savoir que ça ne nous empêchera pas d'être amies. Je t'aime trop pour ça.

Elles continuèrent de se faire un câlin pendant un moment avant qu'elles n'entrent dans le pub. Après avoir commandé deux larges verres de vin, elles allèrent dans la cour calme et s'assirent à l'arrière du pub. Ce n'était pas vraiment un jardin mais était au moins adoucit par l'addition des différents pots remplis de fleurs.

Elles s'assirent l'une en face de l'autre, se tenant les mains, et Mandy dit finalement Molly tout en ce qui la concernait qu'elle avait gardé secrète pendant tant d'années.

\- J'aurai aimé que tu puisses te confier à moi. ça a dû être tellement dur de réaliser que tu étais gay sans avoir d'amis à qui en parler. J'aurai aimé que tu puisses m'en parler.  
Comment aurais- je pu Molly ? Tu es la personne à que je ne pouvais pas le dire. Je savais que tu ne jugerais pas mais j'étais inquiète que si tu le savais tu te serais éloignée, essayant de protéger mes sentiments en étant loin de moi. Tu sais que tu l'aurais fait.

Molly dut admettre que ça aurait été une réelle possibilité, après tout elle avait les mêmes inquiétudes envers Sherlock, inquiète qu'il s'éloigne de leur amitié s'il réalisait à quel point elle l'aimait.

Elle lâcha un rire triste et moqueur.

\- Comme c'est ironique hey, que nous soyons toutes les deux coincées dans des relations où les sentiments ne sont pas rendus.

Mandy serra la main de Molly.

\- Es-tu absolument sûre que Sherlock n'a pas de sentiments pour toi ?

Molly acquiesça de la tête.

\- Oui, absolument. Et même s'il en avait je ne crois pas qu'il les mettrait en action. Il l'avait dans sa tête que les sentiments sont juste une distraction ou qu'ils risqueraient de blesser les gens s'il agissait en conséquent. Je ne crois pas qu'il pensera différemment et s'il le fait ce ne sera certainement pas moi qu'il voudra.

Mandy secoua sa tête lentement.

\- Peut-être que tu as raison à propos de ne pas agir en fonction de ses sentiments mais je pense qu'il les a et je pense qu'il les a pour toi. Tu ne vois pas la façon dont il te regarde parfois… c'est… oh je ne sais pas… triste, comme s'il veut faire quelque chose mais qu'il ne peut pas. Je connais ce regard Molly, je le portais. Juste, n'abandonne pas avec lui, pas encore.

Molly sourit poliment mais ne croyait pas vraiment ce que Mandy disait. A la place elle allégea l'ambiance en décrivant comment il était entré dans sa chambre ce matin à moitié nu.

\- Il portait seulement une serviette ! Je jure devant Dieu Mandy j'ai failli y arriver et puis en le voyant. Une serviette ! Il n'a aucune idée d'à quel point il est sexy ou ce qu'il me fait ressentir.

Mandy rit.

\- Tu aurais dû accidentellement trébucher et l'arracher.

Molly rit tellement soudainement à cela qu'elle éclaboussa presque son vin et juste comme ça leur amitié fut de retour à la normal. Elles passèrent la soirée à rire et à boire, partageant des histoires de guerres sur leurs relations précédentes qui étaient tombées à l'eau, et rire sur le top cinq des célébrités qu'elles emmèneraient avec elle sur une île déserte si elles le pouvaient et ce qu'elles feraient avec eux quand elles seraient là-bas. Il n'y avait aucune trace de la pathologiste professionnelle ou de la digne professeur d'anglais quand elles partirent.

Il était minuit passé quand elles firent finalement le chemin retour jusqu'à l'université. Alors qu'elles approchaient Mandy fit faussement signe de se taire à Molly. Elle essaya de chuchoter mais était tellement ivre que ce fut plus fort.

\- On ne peut pas passer par l'entrée principale, c'est fermé. Arthur nous tuera si nous le réveillons à cette heure. Viens, il y a un autre passage par l'un des murs à l'arrière, j'ai vu les étudiants le faire avant maintenant, bien que normalement je sois de l'autre côté à les gronder.

Elles rirent sur le chemin vers le côté de l'université jusqu'à ce qu'elles arrivent au mur près de la petite cuisine du jardin à l'arrière de l'université. Mandy aida Molly avec sa jambe jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse atteindre une pierre qui dépassait légèrement. De l'autre côté un arbre leur donna quelque chose pour les aider à redescendre. Molly se demanda vaguement combine de milliers d'étudiants étaient revenus après l'extinction des feux. De nos jours il y avait plusieurs sanctions pour être rester dehors après les heures mais autrefois ça avait été une bouée de sauvetage pour un étudiant en retard.

Elles rirent et mimèrent de se taire sur leur chemin à leurs chambres se serrant une dernière fois dans leur bras avant qu'elles ne se disent bonne nuit.

Molly savait qu'elle était beaucoup plus ivre qu'elle devrait l'être alors qu'elle tituba son chemin le long du corridor. Quand elle arriva à sa chambre elle finit par chercher dans son sac la clé mais ne put pas la trouver. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'échapper son sac deux fois. Ce fut après la seconde fois que la porte de Sherlock s'ouvrit et il se tint là contre le cadre de la porte à l'observer.

\- Problèmes Molly ?

Elle se rassit sur ses talons et loucha vers lui alors qu'elle levait les yeux, essayant de découvrir lequel des deux était le vrai Sherlock.

\- Non, non mmm bien. Jpeux pas trouver ma clé c'tout.

Il souffla et se décala du cadre, vint et s'agenouilla à côté d'elle alors qu'elle prenait des objets qui étaient tombés de son sac. Il avait l'air soudainement tellement près et Molly ne put s'empêcher de le fixer.

Il se tourna pour lui faire face et fut sur le point de dire quelque chose quand elle se pencha simplement en avant et l'embrassa. Il fut tellement décontenancé pendant un moment qu'il ne réagit pas. Il savait qu'elle était ivre et que c'était absolument le mauvais moment pour faire ça mais pendant un moment il l'ignora et pour la première fois en des années il céda à ses désirs.

Ses mains se levèrent et tinrent l'arrière de sa tête, l'aidant à la stabiliser. Sa bouche s'ouvrit contre la sienne et il put goûter le vin. Ce fut ce qui lui fit reprendre ses esprits et se dégagea avec douceur d'elle.

\- Je… erm… Je suis désolé Molly. Ce n'est pas bien, tu es…

Molly lâcha un sanglot, attrapant la clé perdue de sa main à lui.

\- ça va Sherlock. Tu n'as rien à dire. ça n'arrivera pas à nouveau.

Elle se dégagea et se leva et ouvrit sa porte avant de presque tomber en entrant. Sherlock était toujours accroupi sur le sol se demandant que dire quand elle claqua la porte derrière elle.

Silencieusement il se dit à lui-même : « tu ne comprends pas Molly, je voulais t'embrasser, je le voulais. »

**#######**

**Oups... **


	11. Chapitre 11

Sherlock eut une nuit sans sommeil à se demander ce qu'il devait faire au sujet de Molly et de CE baiser. Même si elle était ivre, ce qui avait été la seule raison pour l'arrêter, c'était toujours imprimé dans sa mémoire. Sa dernière et plus récente expérience de baiser avait été avec Janine et il avait presque réussi à le subir. Avec Molly c'était complètement différent, c'était quelque chose qu'il voulait, il le savait maintenant. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il était resté sans confort physique et sans compagnie.

Il devait trouver une moyen de faire bouger les choses avec Molly pour surmonter sa réticente nature à parler et à exprimer ses émotions. Il ne savait juste pas où commencer. Il envisagea d'envoyer un SMS à John pour être conseiller mais à la fin son égo prit le dessus et le stoppa, il pouvait le faire à sa façon, il avait juste besoin d'y réfléchir. Il avait aussi besoin de trouver une façon de retrouver son manteau. Il sentit ses mains se mettre en poings à la pensée de quelqu'un prenant ses affaires, son MANTEAU et dû respirer profondément pour se calmer. C'était insupportable qu'il doive se battre comme ça. Il traquerait ces personnes et leur montrerait à qui ils se frottaient. Il ne serait pas battu !

**MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH**

Molly se réveilla avec un bruit sourd dans la tête et la légère sensation d'être malade. Ça faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas eu de gueule de bois, elle se retourna et grogna simplement à sa propre stupidité. Quand elle ouvrit finalement les yeux et regarda sa pendule elle vit qu'il était 10 :37 et le petit déjeuner était passé. Ce fut alors qu'elle remarqua le grand verre d'eau et les deux paracétamols à côté de la courte note.

_Rejoins-moi au labo quand tu te sentiras mieux. SH_

Elle se redressa pour qu'elle puisse prendre le médicament, se sentant à moitié reconnaissante envers lui de les avoir laissé et à moitié aigri à son manque total de limites. Il était à l'évidence entré par effraction dans sa chambre et était venu quand elle dormait profondément. N'avait-il aucune idée d'à quel point c'était inapproprié ?

Ce fut alors, quand elle s'assit pour boire son eau et penser à lui, que les souvenirs d'elle l'embrassant revinrent. Un autre grognement sortit de ses lèvres suit d'un "oh merde". Bon Dieu à quoi avait-elle pensé? Mais c'était justement ça, elle n'avait pas réfléchi, juste suivie ses désirs, désinhibée à cause d'alcool. Elle se demanda si elle devait dire quelque chose à Sherlock, peut-être essayer de s'excuser ou quelque chose mais à la fin elle décida d'ignorer ça à moins qu'il ne dise quelque chose.

Elle se doucha et s'habilla avant de d'errer jusqu'aux cuisines de l'université pour voir si elle pouvait quémander de la nourriture, son estomac était encore fragile et elle pensa qu'elle avait besoin de nourriture pour essayer de régler ça.

Elle tomba sur Tracey, la domestique qui l'avait aidée avec les brûlures d'Arthur. Elle fit avec joie deux sandwichs à Molly avec les restes de bacon et la salade en discutant joyeusement avec elle au sujet de sa visite ici à Oxford et en demandant où elle était allée et ce qu'elle avait fait jusqu'à présent.

Molly la remercia avant de prendre la nourriture avec elle pour la manger dans le laboratoire. Elle se surprit à prendre une profonde inspiration et à redresser les épaules avant de pousser la porte se demandant de quelle humeur Sherlock pouvait être.

Il lança un regard aux alentours quand elle entra mais retourna à l'ordinateur auquel il était assis. Molly ne put empêcher son cœur de rater un battement quand elle le vit, son esprit faisant jaillir le souvenir de leurs bouches se rencontrant. Elle se souvenait d'à quel point ses lèvres étaient douces alors qu'elles bougeaient momentanément contre les siennes, c'était jusqu'à ce qu'il la repousse.

\- Ah Molly, bon de voir que tu es debout et entière. J'espère que tu ne ressens pas trop les effets de l'alcool. Si tu as besoin de café il y a un peu de café dans le pot.

Il fit un geste de la main en direction d'une machine à café qui était éloigné dans le coin.

\- J'ai persuadé le personnel de la cuisine de me laisser installer la machine ici. Elle vient de la salle commune des juniors qui est fermée pour les vacances.  
\- Oh, erm Ok. Oui, je ne suis pas trop mal, merci pour le paracétamol.

Elle faillit dire quelque chose sur lui entrant par effraction dans sa chambre mais pensa que ça n'en valait pas la peine, il ne ferait pas attention à ce sujet et elle ne voulait pas engager plus loin la conversation sur sa soirée beuverie.

\- La professeure Jacobs est arrivée au petit déjeuner mais elle **en pire état.** Elle a dit de te dire bonjour, même si je ne sais pas pourquoi. ça semble être un commentaire facile et inutile à faire passer. Pourquoi n'attend-t-elle pas de te voir pour dire bonjour, pourquoi le faire passer par moi ? Ça n'a aucun sens.

Molly sourit intérieurement à son emportement, c'était tellement typiquement lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour aider ?  
\- On m'a donné les accès administrateur du système informatique. Comme je le pensais les pare-feu externes et la sécurité sont assez bons mais si tu as accès au système de l'intérieur c'est possible d'accéder aux documents d'autres personnes. Celui qui a fait ça a plus qu'une connaissance pratique des ordinateurs, c'est quelque chose qu'ils ont acquis de connaissances spécialisées.

Il commença à lui parler de comment il soupçonnait qu'ils avaient accédé aux fichiers, supprimant à la fois les originaux et les sauvegardes nocturnes. Il discuta des problèmes avec un technicien en ligne et entre eux ils reconfigurèrent les mots de passes et les droits d'accès pour essayer et prévenir ce qui arriverait à nouveau.

Molly se sentie un peu inutile. Ses compétences en ordinateur étaient basiques tout au plus, quand elle avait besoin d'aide avec son ordinateur personnelle, elle avait l'habitude d'utiliser l'équipe informatique de l'hôpital, c'était comme ça qu'elle avait rencontré Jim. Elle rougit en se souvenant à quel point elle avait été naïve. Quelle humiliation elle avait ressentir quand Serlock lui avait tout d'abord dit qu'il était gay puis plus tard lui avait dit qu'il était un psychopathe avec un penchant à ruiner la réputation de Sherlock et responsable de multiples morts.

\- Peut-être devrais-je y aller et te laisser faire ça ? Je pourrais aller dans Oxford et faire un peu de shopping. Veux-tu quelque chose... Non, ça va je sais que non. Je te vois plus tard.

Sherlock était déterminé à faire son travail et quand il se tourna pour lui demander de rester il réalisa qu'elle était déjà partie. Il soupira et fronça les sourcils mais retourna à sa tâche.

Molly se promena au soleil en se sentant nettement mieux d'avoir de la nourriture et du café. Elle sortit dans la rue lançant un geste de la main à Arthur quand elle partit. C'était le milieu de la journée et les rues étaient pleines de touristes et de travailleurs en pause déjeuner.

C'était bon d'être elle-même pour une fois. Elle appréciait la compagnie des autres, bien sûr oui, mais à vivre toute seule elle avait finit par aussi aimer la paix et le silence de ses propres pensées.

Lentement, elle fit son chemin vers la zone de shopping principale. Elle évita le centre commerciale couvert et à la place s'enfonça dans les rues, appréciant les boutiques indépendantes dispersées comme toutes les grandes rues semblaient l'être avec plusieurs friperies.

Elle s'arrêta dans deux boutiques achetant une nouvelle robe dans l'une et des boucles d'oreilles dans l'autre. Elle acheta aussi un petit cadeau pour sa mère dont l'anniversaire arrivait bientôt. Elle avait presque fini et était sur le point de retourner en direction de l'université quand quelque chose dans la vitrine d'une des friperies attira son regard. C'était le manteau de Sherlock, elle le reconnaitrait n'importe où.

Elle entra rapidement à l'intérieur et posa des questions sur lui. La vieille dame dans la boutique indiqua qu'il avait été laissé à l'extérieur de la boutique pendant la nuit juste ficeler dans un vieux sac en plastique Tesco. Elle regarda Molly d'un air interrogatif alors qu'elle demandait s'il y avait eu d'autres articles à l'intérieur.

\- Eh bien il y avait deux ou trois sacs tous ensemble mais je ne sais pas s'ils viennent de la même personne ou non. Nous avons souvent des dons laissés sur le pas de la porte la nuit. Voulez-vous le manteau ?

Molly hocha la tête et joyeusement remit les trente livres sachant qu'elle n'avaient aucune idée de combien coutait le manteau. Elle prit en note le magasin et se dépécha de retourner à l'université pour annoncer à Sherlock la bonne nouvelle.

Elle le trouva dans sa chambre et lança le sac plastique dans ses mains, regardant joyeusement son visage s'illuminer quand il sortit le manteau.

\- Je te demanderais bien où tu l'as trouvé mais je peux déjà déduire d'après l'odeur et le sac que c'était dans un des friperies en ville. Il a besoin d'être nettoyer à sec mais à part ça il semble ne pas être endommagé. Je suppose que tu as vérifié s'il y avait d'autres articles laissé avec ?  
\- Oui mais il apparait avoir été laissé avec des articles qui étaient déjà là.

J'ai pris en note la boutique et son adresse, il n'y avait aucune caméra de sécurité rattaché à la boutique mais il y a d'autres caméras plus haut le long de la rue, je n'étais pas sûre si tu voulais essayer d'y avoir accès.  
\- Je suis sûr que je pourrais obtenir de Mycroft de tirer quelques ficelles pour moi, même si je suspecte que celui qui l'a volé et jeté, connait les caméras dans cette zone assez bien pour ne pas être attrapé par elles. Ça vaut la peine d'essayer.

Il sembla hésiter pendant un moment avant de s'avancer vers Molly. Il se pencha et embrassa sa joue.

\- Merci Molly.

Molly rougit affectueusement.

\- C'est bon Sherlock. De rien ?

L'atmosphère sembla chargé pendant un moment, probablement en partie parce que même s'il avait éloigné sa tête il n'avait pas reculé, il la regardait juste avec un étrange regard dans les yeux. Molly se sentit un peu troublée et fit elle-même un pas en arrière changeant de sujet en offrant de leur préparer à tous les deux une boisson. Elle se dirigea vers la bouilloire et Sherlock sortit de sa rêverie. Il se demandait si c'était le bon moment pour lui dire comment il se sentait ou mieux encore juste lui montrer en lui donnant un vrai baiser mais il semblait qu'il ait manqué cette opportunité.

A la place ils s'assirent ensemble confortablement sirotant leurs boissons et discutant de l'affaire. La conversation se déplaça sur Londres et Molly demanda comment Sherlock s'en sortait sans John dans l'appartement. Elle ne pouvait pas l'imaginer passer beaucoup de temps chez John et Mary maintenant qu'il y avait un nouveau bébé.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils.

\- Je suis allé voir l'enfant, Mrs. Hudson a insisté. Pour certains raisons Mary insistait pour m'appeler Oncle Sherlock durant la durée de la visite même si je continuais de faire remarquer que John et moi n'étions pas parents. Elle avait l'air de prendre une satisfaction perverse dans cet effort cependant. En ce qui concerne l'enfant, j'ai déduis qu'elle est définitivement de John donc c'est une bonne chose.

Molly leva les yeux au ciel au récit de sa visite. Elle aurait adoré être une mouche sur le mur.

\- Oui mais Sherlock qu'est-ce que le bébé te fait ressentir ?

Il resta en silence pendant un moment un V se forma entre ses yeux alors qu'il essayait de formuler sa réponse.

\- Elle était très petite... Je... Je me sentais très protecteur envers elle. Elle est l'enfant de John et pour cette raison je sentais... que je tiens à elle.  
\- As-tu déjà pensé à avoir toi-même des enfants ?

Quand elle demanda Molly espéra à moitié qu'elle pourrait ravaler ses paroles, ne voulant presque pas entendre sa réponse.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que je ferais un très bon père, mais comme tu l'as dit l'autre jour n'y a-t-il pas un désir de procréer en nous tous, de voir une part de nous-même continuer dans le monde. C'est ce qui nous rapproche le plus de l'immortalité, après tout. Mais oui, peut-être, avec la bonne femme je le voudrais.

Il regarda Molly dans les yeux alors qu'il dit la dernière partie espérant qu'elle réaliserait qu'il voulait dire elle mais juste alors qu'il le faisait la cloche sonna pour le repas et un autre moment fut perdu.

**#######**

**Note de fin de chapitre**  
**Pauvre Sherlock, le manteau manteau a beau être de** **retour il continue à manquer ses moments pas vrai ? A votre avis il va finir par arriver à avouer ce qu'il** **ressent? **


	12. Chapitre 12

Pour une fois, Sherlock se joignit à Molly et aux professeurs pour son repas du soir. Molly dut admettre que dans son costume ajusté et sa chemise serrée il mettait certainement de l'éclat à la table. Elle s'était elle-même rapidement changée d'une robe habillée et de talons. Une nouvelle fois Sherlock lui offrit son bras droit alors qu'ils marchèrent et elle pouvait presque s'imaginer qu'ils étaient un vrai couple tandis qu'ils se baladaient en bavardant au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient.

Molly s'était rapidement habituée à la manière de vivre d'Oxford, les délicieux repas tout préparés et servis par quelqu'un d'autre, ne pas avoir à s'inquiéter de la corvée de ménage ou de la vaisselle. Pendant les vacances, c'était l'une des meilleure chose et aider Sherlock à résoudre des farces qui se déroulaient était juste la cerise sur le gâteau.

Après le repas Sherlock demanda à Molly si elle voulait aller dans la salle commune pour prendre un verre. Il semblait tellement attentionné qu'elle l'accusa presque de vouloir quelque chose, elle ne pouvait juste pas imaginer quoi, étant donné qu'il n'y avait pas de morgue à proximité pour donner de parties de corps, du moins pas une sur laquelle elle avait le contrôle. Il alla même jusqu'à lui servir un verre en le lui rapportant avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur le canapé.

\- Tu te sens bien Sherlock ? Demanda-t-elle finalement quand il lui proposa d'allumer le chauffage si elle avait froid.  
\- Si, je vais bien. John me dit toujours que je ne prends pas assez en considération les autres, je suis… j'essaye d'y remédier.  
\- Oh, eh bien merci, mais je suis bien Sherlock.

Pendant une demie heure environ ils furent tous les deux pris dans des conversations séparées. Andrew vint et discuta avec Molly au sujet de son travail à Barts et de certaines affaires intéressantes sur lesquelles elle avait travaillé pendant que Martha avait mis le grappin sur Sherlock, tous les deux comparant l'efficacité des méthodes modernes par rapport aux méthodes anciennes de meurtres et d'exécutions. Molly ne put s'empêcher de remarquer comment la main de Martha atterrit le genou de Sherlock alors qu'elle faisait valoir un point ou se penchait pour l'écouter plus attentivement. Elle devait bien avoir dans les cinquante ans mais Molly aurait juré qu'elle avait un crush sur lui.

Ce fut seulement quand Johan s'avança et commença à rejoindre Molly et à se joindre à la conversation de Molly et d'Andrew que Sherlock se leva et commença à commenter ce que Molly disait. Il avait l'air de s'asseoir très proche d'elle et deux fois toucha son bras pour avoir son attention avant de poser sa main sa main sur son genou tandis qu'il parlait à Andrew au sujet de l'empoisonneur dans l'affaire que John avait appelé « A Study in Pink ».

\- Ah, oui je me souviens avoir lu au sujet de cette affaire, des suicides en série n'est-ce pas, dit Johan en essayant de participer.  
\- Pas vraiment, c'étaient toujours des meurtres, dit Sherlock en le coupant.  
\- Mais…  
\- Je crois que Molly aimerait un autre verre peut-être que vous seriez assez bon pour aller lui en chercher un.

Sherlock prit le verre vide de Molly et le tendit à Johan.

\- Oh… err… oui bien sûr. Vin blanc, oui ?  
\- Non le Chardonnay, Molly préfère Pinot Grigio !

Alors que Johan s'éloignait Molly se tourna vers Sherlock et le fixa avec colère.

\- Sherlock ce n'était pas gentil, qu'est-ce qui te prends ?  
\- Je ne l'aime pas. Il n'est pas bon pour toi.  
\- Je crois que c'est à moi de décider pas toi ?  
\- Non, tu as une choix lamentable en matière d'hommes, je crois que ce serait bien mieux si tu arrêtais les rencontres amoureuses.  
\- Sherlock, j'ai beaucoup supporté de ta part et tu es mon ami mais reste en dehors de ma vie amoureuse.

Sherlock souffla alors que Johan revenait et Molly lui tourna presque le dos pour poursuivre sa conversation. Quand elle se retourna finalement elle vit que Sherlock était de l'autre côté de la pièce à discuter avec Mandy. Il lança un regard au moment et lui donna un rapide sourire qu'elle lui rendit. C'était une chose au moins à propos de Sherlock : il ne semblait jamais avoir l'air de lui en vouloir quand elle le grondait.

Elle fit son chemin pour les rejoindre pour découvrir qu'ils parlaient de leurs auteurs préférés. Il semblait que Sherlock était un lecteur avide et un grand fan de Shakespeare ce qui ,Molly le savait, allait énormément impressionner son amie .

\- Un autre verre Molly, demanda-t-il alors qu'elle les rejoignait.  
\- Non, après la nuit dernière et la gueule de bois infernale de ce matin je ne préfère pas, dit-elle en partageant un sourire complice avec Mandy qui acquiesça en accord.  
\- De quoi es-tu inquiète que tu m'embrasse à nouveau Molly ? Plaisanta Sherlock.

Molly se tourna vers lui en rougissant d'un rouge tomate et entendit le choc de Mandy.

\- Tu l'as embrassé ?  
\- Sherlock ! Je… Um… Seigneur, je suis tellement désolée.

Il fronça brièvement les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi ? Je ne le suis pas. C'était plutôt bien sauf l'arôme de vin mais j'ai connu pire.

Sa mâchoire tomba ouverte alors qu'il dit cela et Mandy commença à rire :

\- Oh Molly, l'expression sur ton visage.

Molly savait parfaitement bien que Sherlock était en train de l'embobiner, elle ne s'était juste pas attendue à ce qu'il utilise ce baiser pour faire ça. Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il l'ait supprimé de son esprit maintenant.

\- Oui et bien sur ce, je crois que je vais me coucher. Je vous vois tous les deux demain matin.

Elle laissa Sherlock finir son scotch et discuter à nouveau avec Mandy alors qu'ils terminaient leur conversation. Elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser à ce baiser alors qu'elle fit son chemin à travers la cour. Elle aurait pu passer par les couloirs internes pour aller à sa chambre mais c'était une nuit tellement douce et agréable et elle appréciait l'air frais. Elle s'assit sur un des bancs pendant quelques minutes regardant les étoiles.

Elle se surprit à toucher de la main ses lèvres et elle ferma les yeux essayant de se rappeler le moment où sa bouche avait rencontré celle de Sherlock. Les souvenirs étaient flous et distants et elle souhaita n'avoir pas autant bu, mais alors elle reconnut que si elle n'avait pas été ivre elle n'aurait jamais fait ça.

Elle avait un bref souvenir de lui, ouvrant sa bouche contre la sienne, tenant l'arrière de sa tête. Cela rendit ça presque pire : le fait qu'il lui avait presque répondu avant qu'il ne la repousse. Ça commençait à devenir visible que Sherlock avait des sentiments, des sentiments sexuels, ils n'étaient juste pas pour elle. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle puisse supporter de le voir dans une relation avec quelqu'un d'autre, c'était la seule chose qui la briserait finalement.

Elle se leva du banc et fit son chemin jusqu'à sa chambre, se changeant rapidement et brossant ses dents, se sentant soudainement très fatiguée. Alors qu'elle trouvait un nouveau livre à lire elle put entendre Sherlock dans sa chambre faire son chemin dans la salle de bain commune. Elle rejeta les couvertures du lit prête à grimper dedans et dut retenir le hurlement soudain qui menaça de lui échapper.

Elle fit tomber le livre en l'entendant atterrir à côté d'elle alors qu'elle se tournait et tambourinait à la porte de la salle de bain.

\- Sherlock ! Sherlock !

Elle l'entendit déverrouiller le loquet avant d'ouvrir la porte, se tenant là avec sa brosse à dent et son dentifrice dans la main. Elle tomba contre sa poitrine avec un sanglot bouleversé et sentit son bras entourer ses épaules.

\- Molly, dis-moi.

Elle fit un geste en direction de son lit commençant à se reprendre, après tout c'était seulement du sang se dit-elle. Ça avait juste été un tel choc.  
Il la lâcha et se dirigea vers le lit, les yeux plissés quand qu'il vit l'image. Il semblait littéralement qu'un meurtre avait eu lieu dans son lit. Quelqu'un avait déposé ce qui semblait être un seau de sang sur ses draps, cependant Molly savait par expérience professionnelle que c'était probablement bien moins qu'il n'y paraissait.

Sherlock souleva avec précaution les couvertures et vérifia le haut du lit mais ils étaient propres, celui qui avait fait ça n'avait pas juste jeté le sang sur le lit mais plutôt placé à l'intérieur du lit, peut-être avec l'espoir que Molly se serait installée dedans sans regarder.

\- Donne-moi des pots de stockage, je les ai mis sur le buffet dans ma chambre, nous avons besoin d'échantillon du sang. Je ne crois pas que ce soit humain mais nous pouvons vérifier pour être sûr.

Molly fut heureuse d'avoir quelque chose à faire. Elle l'observa, quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il prélevait du sang dans le pot et puis elle repêcha un sac poubelle de rechange dans la petite kitchenette.

Une fois lui avoir donné le feu vert, elle avait enlevé les draps du lit mettant tout ce qui avait été taché par le sang dans un sac poubelle. Une nouvelle fois Sherlock dit qu'ils pourraient revenir demain matin pour trouver d'autres d'indices mais Molly n'était pas certaine de ce qu'il espérait en tirer.

Même le matelas était tâché et Molly suspecta qu'il devait être jeté.

\- Je dois y aller et trouver un des domestiques, peut-être qu'il y a autre part où je pourrais dormir pour une nuit. Le canapé semble trop petit et je n'ai pas de draps supplémentaire.

Elle bailla tandis qu'elle parlait souhaitant plus que tout être dans son lit avec son livre.

Sherlock eut l'air de lire dans son esprit alors qu'il soulevait le livre du sol.

\- Ne sois pas ridicule, tu peux dormir dans ma chambre.  
\- Mais où vas-tu dormir ? Répliqua-t-elle, l'air confuse.  
\- Avec toi Molly, c'est un deux places. Je suis sûr que nous pouvons nous en sortir, tant que tu gardes tes mains loin de moi après la nuit dernière.

Ce fut le sourire complice qui la décida.

\- Je suis sûre que je vais gérer, contra-t-elle sèchement tandis qu'elle le suivit dans la pièce, manquant complètement son sourire satisfait alors qu'elle partait.

Tout d'un coup Sherlock attendit l'heure d'aller se coucher avec impatience !

**MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH**

Molly était assise dans le lit en train de lire lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain. Elle avait l'air de risquer de tomber de l'autre côté, elle était si loin.

Il jeta sa robe de chambre sur la chaise et fut très conscient de Molly essayant mais échouant de ne pas regarder son torse. Il ne put s'empêcher de s'étirer et de bailler avant de grimper dans le lit.

\- Tu veux dormir tout de suite ? Demanda Molly innocemment.

Sherlock ne put résister à cette ouverture, il se pencha contre les oreillers avec ses mains sous sa tête et la regarda.  
\- Eh bien, je suis ouvert à toutes les suggestions s'il y a quelque chose que tu préfères faire ?

Il n'avait jamais vu Molly rougir autant et si vite, et il avait vu son rougissement au fil des ans. Sa main fit un geste vague.

\- Je… um… Je veux juste dire lire c'est tout.  
\- Dommage, alors qu'est-ce que tu lis ?  
Il jeta un coup d'œil à la couverture essayant de voir le titre.

\- Juste un roman policier, rien de profond.

Sherlock s'assit un peu.

\- Alors attends, tu es au lit avec un détective et tu lis tout sur un autre. Je me sens un peu trahi.

Il essaya de faire apparaitre une moue boudeuse sur son visage mais ne put s'empêcher de rire quand Molly le fit.  
Elle jeta son livre sur le sol et glissa encore plus sous les couvertures.

\- Regarde, mieux maintenant. Je suis tout à toi… Je veux… je ne veux pas…

Sherlock atteignit et éteignit la lumière.

\- C'est bon Molly je sais ce que tu voulais dire.

La pièce fut silencieuse et sombre et Sherlock réalisa soudainement à quel point leur situation était compromettante. Cependant ça ne l'arrêta pas de chercher malgré l'obscurité et de tirer Molly plus près de lui.

Il sourit intérieurement au cri qu'elle lâcha.

\- Je ne voulais pas que tu tombes du lit Molly, je ne mordrais pas, promis, à moins que tu veux que je le fasse.

Molly n'était pas sûre de ce qui prenait Sherlock ce soir mais elle pouvait seulement supposer que c'était trop de scotch. S'il avait été n'importe qui elle aurait pensé qu'il flirtait mais néanmoins, c'était gentil de le sentir si détendu avec elle, elle pouvait presque s'amuser à être allongée là dans le noir avec lui. Elle soupira doucement, il semblait qu'elle prétendait beaucoup de choses en ce moment. Un jour ou l'autre, rapidement la réalité allait frapper et elle ne voulait pas être blessée.

\- Bonne nuit Sherlock, chuchota-t-elle dans le noir.  
\- Bonne nuit Molly, fut la réponse calme.

**##########**

**Un point pour Sherlock. Il a réussi à l'attirer dans son lit et ne semble pas vouloir arrêter les sous entendus. Maintenant** **il faudrait que Molly y croit parce que là c'est pas gagné. **


	13. Chapitre 13

Le lendemain matin, Molly s'éveilla progressivement, entendant le bruit sourd d'un battement de cœur la berçant dans son sommeil. Cela lui prit un moment pour se rappeler où elle était, elle se sentit intensément chaude et en sécurité. Sa tête apparue être sur quelque chose de solide plutôt que sur un oreiller et sa main était posée sur ce qui semblait être une peau chaude. Elle la déplaça et alors que ses doigts glissèrent sur une cage thoracique et vers le bas elle réalisa qu'elle était allongée sur le torse de quelqu'un. Nonononononon !

Elle ouvrit les yeux et les leva pour voir où elle était et avec qui elle était pour découvrir les yeux bleus de Sherlock la regarder, un sourire jouant sur son visage.

\- Bonjour Molly, je crois que tu as bien dormi, je dois admettre que je n'avais jamais su que tu parlais dans ton sommeil avant.

OhmonDieu,  
Molly s'écarta du torse de Sherlock essuyant sa bouche alors qu'elle espérait désespérément n'avoir pas bavé sur lui. Une nouvelle vague d'embarras la balaya.

\- Pourquoi qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

S'il vous plait faite que ce ne soit pas stupide, ou embarrassant ou… Oh Seigneur !

Sherlock la regarda avec une expression sérieuse mais confuse, ses yeux furent légèrement dans le vague alors qu'il semblait accéder à ses souvenirs.

\- Eh, ce n'était pas tellement des mots, juste beaucoup de grognements et mon nom, tu as dit mon nom beaucoup de fois !

Il lutta vraiment pour garder un visage impassible face à l'expression d'horreur sur le sien.

Cela lui prit plusieurs secondes de pure mortification avant qu'elle ne réalise qu'il blaguait.

\- Sherlock, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais fait ça, fulmina-t- elle, le frappant au bras. Mon Dieu, espèce de con. Pour ça je prends la salle de bain en première.

Sherlock retomba sur le lit alors qu'elle partait, un sourire contenté persistant sur son visage, le souvenir de la main de Molly qui glissait sur sa peau dans son esprit. Il avait honnêtement eut une des meilleurs nuits de sommeil de sa vie et il se destinait entièrement à s'assurer que Molly reste dans son lit à partir de maintenant, il devait juste trouver comment.

**MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH**

Quelques heures plus tard on vit Molly et Sherlock se terrer ensemble dans ce qui était devenu « leur labo ». Ils avaient rapidement établi que le sang dans le lit de Molly n'était pas humain, juste un mélange aléatoire de sang d'animal.

Molly avait imprimé une liste de tous les bouchers locaux et abattoirs et tous les deux y allèrent pour poser des questions et voir s'ils pouvaient avoir toutes les pistes.

La clé de la chambre de Molly n'avait pas l'air d'être la bonne. Il semblait que les doubles étaient accrochés dans les cuisines donc le personnel des domestiques pouvait entrer et nettoyer les chambres, n'importe qui aurait pu la prendre n'importe quand et aussi bien l'utiliser qu'en faire un double.

La plus grande inquiétude de Molly était le pourquoi il l'avait ciblé. Sherlock souligna que comme il avait été ciblé, et qu'elle était étroitement associé à lui, elle avait été attaqué à cause de ça. Il semblait que le farceur était au courant de leur enquête et ripostait, se moquant d'eux deux.

Une nouvelle fois toutes leurs idées s'avérèrent ne mener nulle part. Les trois premiers bouchers confirmèrent qu'ils avaient des réservoirs et des poubelles de sang dans leur arrière cour prêtes pour être éliminer. Seulement une de ces cours était sécurisée.

Ils s'arrêtèrent peu après dans un petit pub, Molly écouta et mangea tandis que Sherlock parcourait ses pensées actuelles sur l'affaire.

\- ça doit être quelqu'un de l'université, je sais qu'il y a un accès à l'extérieur mais l'utilisation à la fois des clés restreintes et du système informatique pointe en direction d'un étudiant ou d'un membre du personnel. Nous avons éliminé tous les étudiants et la plupart du personnel qui sont partis pour l'été. Ce qui laisse juste les professeurs sur le site et le personnel domestique. D'eux Johan et Mandy ont été éliminé. Nous savons que Johan était avec toi, dit-il en plissant les yeux de dégoût tandis qu'il le dit, et Mandy était avec ses étudiants tout le temps, ils ont confirmé. Nous savons aussi que la même chose ne peut pas être dite d'Andrew et de Martha, ils ont tous les deux quittés leurs étudiants pendant plus de dix minutes. Alison n'a pas d'alibi concret mais la directrice était partie à une conférence à Londres, Mycroft a vérifié pour moi et elle était là en fait là. J'ai aussi demandé à Mycroft de creuser un peu en me basant sur certaines de mes déductions et nous avons la confirmation que Martha est une alcoolique, si elle perd cette place, elle n'en obtiendra probablement pas une autre, les diplômes d'Alison la couvraient à peine pour qu'elle obtienne ce boulot, il y a des rumeurs de plagiat et qu'elle coucherait pour avoir ses fonctions. Andrew a pris de mauvaises décisions financières et il est presque sans le sou, ce qui est une raison de pourquoi il a continué à travailler après la retraite. Il y a eu un scandale au sujet d'Arthur qui, il y a quelques années, a été accusé de comportement obscène à l'égard de certains élèves, tout cela a été étouffé et il a reçu un dernier avertissement. Je cherche maintenant dans les domestiques mais c'est un mélange habituel de loyal personnel à long terme et à court terme, principalement des travailleurs étrangers au salaire minimum. Pas d'argent dans l'université pour payer un meilleur personnel. N'importe qui pouvait avoir une raison d'être amer au sujet de sa situation et l'avoir concentrée dans son esprit déformé vers l'université.

Molly secoua sa tête lentement et prit une gorgée de son vin.

\- Est-ce que tout le monde a un secret ? Je… J'ai l'impression parfois que tu ne peux croire personne d'être juste ce qu'ils disent être.

Sherlock renifla.

\- Tu devrais savoir maintenant Molly, personne n'est qui il dit être. Tout le monde a un côté sombre, des choses qu'ils ne voudraient pas que le monde voit ou sache sur eux. Nous projetons seulement ce que nous voulons que les autres sache, pour s'adapter et se conformer aux critères de la société sur le bien et le mal. Mais dans les coulisses, dans l'intimité de notre maison ou de nos esprits n'avons-nous pas tous des secrets ?  
\- Et quel est ton secret Sherlock ? Qu'est-ce que tu ne veux pas que le monde voit ? Demanda Molly en plaisantant.

Il la regarda directement dans les yeux et quelque chose dans son regard la fit déglutir, son sentiment ludique d'il y a quelques instants disparaissant.

\- Tu ne voudrais pas savoir Molly. J'ai fais des choses dont j'ai honte, j'ai fais des choses ici même, à Oxford et… la vérité c'est que je n'ai pas arrêté de fuir depuis.

Son regard se déplaça et pendant une fraction de seconde, Molly aperçut une étincelle d'un Sherlock plus jeune et plus vulnérable avant qu'il ne se vida le reste de sa pinte avant qu'elle ne puisse ajouter quelque chose.

Allez Molly, il est temps de rentrer.

**SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH**

L'humeur de Sherlock sur le chemin du retour était telle que Molly ne se sentit pas capable de lui parler. Il était tellement renfermé, plongé en lui même et marchait tellement vite que tout ce qu'elle put faire fut de suivre le rythme.

Il était en colère contre lui-même, en colère d'avoir mentionné à Molly sa faiblesse et en colère qu'il se rappelle à nouveau l'incident. Il avait essayé tellement fort de l'oublier, de le pousser hors de son esprit mais chaque rue, chaque bar, chaque moment qu'il passait ici ramenait tout à la surface. Il savait qu'il pouvait le supprimer et ne jamais y penser à nouveau mais il savait aussi qu'il ne pouvait pas faire ça. C'était quelque chose avec quoi il devait vivre, quelque chose avec laquelle il méritait de vivre, chaque jour.

Était-ce juste qu'il poursuive Molly ? Il avait pensé que ça l'était, qu'il était temps il méritait le bonheur, du réconfort physique et émotionnel mais alors il se rappelait et il n'était plus sur.

Ils se séparèrent alors qu'ils rentrèrent à l'université. Sherlock alla dans sa propre chambre et Molly alla voir si Mandy était libre.

L'humeur de Sherlock s'était encore aggravé quand il vit les mots « Salope » et « Putain » peints sur la porte de chambre de Molly.

\- Merde !

Il claqua sa main contre le mur avant de réguler sa respiration, reprenant le contrôle sur lui-même. Il vérifia le corridor, mais aucun indice, avant de regarder de près la peinture. Il ne doutait pas que ça venait de la même que le graffiti précédent, c'était de la même nuance et de la même texture. Il prit de nombreuses photos se demandant si peut-être il pouvait faire une sorte d'analyse d'écriture, il réfléchit aux différentes façons qu'il pourrait faire alors qu'il descendait au rez-de-chaussé à la recherche d'Arthur ou d'un des domestiques. Il aurait préféré que ce soit tout nettoyé avant que Molly ne revienne mais il suspectait que son espoir était vain. Dans le fond de son esprit il était inquiet que les choses deviennent pires, c'était la seconde attaque dirigée contre Molly en quelques jours, était-elle devenue la cible ? Il se demanda quelles seraient les chances pour qu'elle retourne à Londres si il lui demandait, il suspecta qu'elles étaient faibles.

Arthur lisait un livre dans sa loge quand Sherlock s'approcha de lui. Il le baissa rapidement et l'accueillit.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Holmes, y a -t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous aider ?  
\- Oui la porte du Docteur Hooper a été endommagée, même peinture qu'avant. ça doit être nettoyer.

Sherlock eut une pensée soudaine. Il glissa dix livres dans la main d'Arthur.

\- Je suis sûr que l'utilisation du décapant à peinture signifiera qu'elle doit dormir ailleurs cette nuit.

Il haussa un sourcil vers Arthur qui lui sourit de toutes ses dents avant d' hocher la tête.

\- Vous n'avez pas tort. Puissants ces décapants de peinture, pas bon pour les poumons. Je vais y aller et voir ce que je peux trouver.

Sherlock sourit intérieurement tandis qu'il déambulait de l'autre côté de la cour mains dans les poches : sa journée s'illuminait soudain. Seulement pour qu'il soit ramené sur terre en s'écrasant quand il repéra Molly et Johan riant ensemble de l'autre côté du réfectoire.

\- Non, je n'ai jamais fait de jeu de mots. ça semble très amusant. Peux-tu louer des bateaux toi-même ? Entendit-il Molly demander à Johan alors qu'ils se rapprochèrent.  
\- Mais oui bien sûr. J'aime croire que je suis assez compétent maintenant. Je suis ici à Oxford depuis presque trois ans et j'ai trouvé que c'était un bon exercice. Peut-être pourrions nous y aller un jour pendant le week end ?

Molly fut sur le point de répondre quand Sherlock les rejoignit.

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, j'emmène déjà Molly faire de la barque demain. Nous allons nous diriger vers le Cherwell après Wolfson College et Marston Meadows peut-être en s'arrêtant au Victoria Arms.

Les yeux de Molly se plissèrent alors qu'elle regardait Sherlock.

\- Vraiment ? Tu n'avais rien dit.

Sherlock la regarda.

\- Vraiment ? Je suis sûr que si, tu ne faisais probablement pas attention. En tout cas, ravi de te voir Johan mais nous devons y aller, j'ai peur d'avoir de mauvaises nouvelles pour toi Molly.

Il hocha la tête en signe d'au revoir à Johan, prit le coude de Molly et l'éloigna de lui.

\- Quelle mauvaise nouvelle ? Et qu'est ce que tu voulais dire à propos de faire de la barque ?  
\- Quoi non, je ne voulais juste pas que tu y ailles avec un idiot comme lui. Tu aurais probablement fini à moitié noyée.

Molly s'arrêta figée, les bras croisés alors qu'elle regardait Sherlock avec colère.

\- Soit tu m'emmènes, soit bon dieu je vais y retourner et arranger un rencard avec Johan!

Sherlock souffla.

\- Bien je t'y emmènerai… promis, ajouta-t-il alors qu'elle le dévisageait.

Sur ce elle se détendit et lui sourit triomphalement. Sherlock n'était pas sûr qu'on l'ai pas un peu manipulé.

Molly prit son bras.

\- Maintenant que c'est réglé quelle est la mauvaise nouvelle.  
\- Ah oui. Tu vas devoir dormir à nouveau dans mon lit ce soir.

**#########**

**Notes de fin de chapitre  
Nouveau point pour Sherlock! Beaucoup de choses peuvent arriver pendant la nuit... A moins que Molly ne finisse par le noyer elle-même pendant la promenade en barque.**


	14. Chapitre 14

Molly n'était vraiment pas sûre de comment elle se sentait de dormir avec Sherlock pour une seconde nuit. La nuit précédente tout était arrivée tellement vite qu'elle n'y avait pas pensé, c'était juste arrivé mais ça, ça semblait différent d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ça semblait tellement plus étrange dans sa tête quand elle pensait à partager un lit avec lui.

Ce qui n'aidait pas était qu'après avoir passé tout ce temps avec lui elle était vraiment excitée et complètement frustrée. Elle savait, eh bien elle espérait qu'il plaisantait ce matin au sujet qu'elle disait son nom dans son sommeil et grognait mais elle avait une peur très réelle que ça arrive. L'homme qui hantait ses rêves au meilleur moment, Dieu seul savait comment son subconscient réagirait avec lui allongé à moins de trente centimètres d'elle.

Finalement, elle confia ses inquiètes à Mandy quand elles prirent un verre après le repas.

Sherlock était en train de se faire dragué par Alison, ce qui fit aussi crisser des dents Molly et Mandy ne put s'empêcher de l'y inciter.

\- Molls qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu fixes Sherlock depuis les cinq dernières minutes. Tu vas faire un trou dans le dos du gars avant la fin de la soirée. Est-ce que c'est Alison ? Je ne crois honnêtement pas qu'il l'aime, il avait l'air de lui donner un aperçu de ses manques à gagner quand je suis passé près d'eux il y a un moment. Si elle l'appréciait je ne pense pas que ça durera beaucoup plus longtemps.

Comme en réponse à la déclaration de Mandy, Alison claqua son verre sur la table à côté d'elle et sortit d'un pas raide de la pièce par la porte la plus proche. Sherlock eut l'air un peu perplexe qu'il la regardait partir mais ça ne prit pas longtemps avant qu'il ne soit absorbé par une conversation avec Andrew.

Molly secoua sa tête.

\- Non, ce n'est rien de tel. C'est juste... et bien... Ça semble stupide mais après cet incident avec le sang dans mon lit la nuit dernière j'ai fini par dormir avec Sherlock.

Elle vit immédiatement les yeux de Molly s'agrandirent et sa mâchoire se décrocher.

\- Non, rien n'est arrivé. C'était juste par commodité c'est tout. C'est juste qu'apparemment les vapeurs du décapant qu'Arthur utilise sur ma porte font que je ne peux plus dormir dedans. Donc... Donc Sherlock a présumé que je dormirai avec lui à nouveau.

Mandy la regarda avec préoccupation.

\- Et quoi ? Tu ne le veux pas.

Molly soupira, en jouant avec le cousin à côté d'elle.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens. Je veux dire c'était une chose faite sur un coup de tête mais je ne sais pas... Peut-être que ça me laisse trop de temps pour penser à ce soir. Et si je ronfle ou pire... Et si je oh Seigneur, je ne peux même pas le dire...

Le visage de Mandy s'éclaira d'un sourire.

\- Quoi? Et si tu lui sautes dessus au milieu de la nuit ? Peut-être que ce ne serait pas une mauvaise chose. Le sortir de ce célibat dans lequel tu a dit qu'il était coincé.  
\- Mandy ! Espèce d'idiote, rit Molly en frappant son bras. Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas, Dieu sait que je le veux mais et si j'ai un rêve érotique... quand il est couché juste à côté de moi ? Je n'y arriverais jamais.

Mandy haussa les épaules.

\- Ça pourrait le mettre dans l'ambiance, il pourrait demander à s'y joindre. Es-tu absolument sûr qu'il n'a pas un truc pour toi ? Je veux dire, c'est chose étrange de proposer ton lit à un ami du sexe opposé pour la nuit.  
\- Pour n'importe qui peut-être, pou Sherlock c'est juste logique, rien de plus.

Mandy fronça légèrement les sourcils vers Sherlock.

\- Eh bien si tu le dis.

Quelques minutes plus tard Molly se laissa emporter par la discussion avec Martha alors qu'elle se versait un autre verre. Mandy pendant ce temps, saisit l'occasion de mettre le grappin sur Sherlock qui venait d'être laissé à lui-même par Andrew qui lui avait dit bonne nuit.

\- Alors Sherlock! Molly m'a dit qu'elle dormait avec toi ce soir c'est vrai ?

Les yeux de Sherlock plissèrent.

\- Oui, pourquoi jalouse ? Non, non je ne pense que tu le sois, n'est-ce pas. Alors quoi, amie protectrice, inquiète de la vertu de Molly ? Tu n'en as pas besoin elle ira bien.

Mandy pencha a tête et le regarda en l'évaluant.

\- Tu l'apprécies, pas vrai ? Et quand je dis apprécié je veux dire sexuellement, tu as des sentiments pour elle au-delà de l'amitié.

Sherlock pressa ses lèvres pendant un moment.

\- Et si mes sentiments pour Molly sont... quelque chose de plus ? Sûrement qu'elle mérite mieux, quelqu'un meilleur que moi ?  
\- Peut-être que oui mais ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu peux changer. Tu es celui qu'elle veut et, essaie, alors qu'elle n'a pas été capable de changer ce fait. Serais-tu heureux de la voir célibataire et seule pour le reste de sa vie parce que tu es inquiet de ne pas être l'homme qu'il lui faut ?

Sur ce Mandy termina sa boisson et le laissa réfléchir sur ce qu'elle avait dit.

Molly suivit rapidement après, saisissant une chance d'aller au lit plus tôt que Sherlock, puisqu'il était prit au piège par Martha. Elle supposa que peut-être dormir avec lui serait plus simple si elle n'était pas prête à aller au lit au même moment que lui.

D'ici à ce que Sherlock rentre finalement dans sa chambre, Molly était déjà profondément endormie. Il se changea rapidement et l'observa pendant un moment grâce à la lumière de la salle de bain. Ses cheveux étaient étalés sur l'oreiller, sa main posée sur son côté du lit comme si elle le cherchait. Elle semblait tellement paisible et accueillante, comme si elle avait sa place dans son lit.

Il éteignit les lumières et se glissa sous les couvertures, s'arrêtant brièvement pour poser ses lèvres sur son front avant de la tirer contre son torse comme il l'avait fait la nuit précédente. Il bailla, appréciant la sensation de l'avoir dans ses bras, ses cheveux glissant entre ses doigts.

**SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH**

Sherlock ne fut pas bien sûr de ce qui le réveilla en premier. Il se demanda peu à peu quelle heure il était et ce qui se passait. Ce fut seulement quand il entendit comme un pétard ou un feu d'artifice venant d'en dessous de leur fenêtre qu'il se releva tout droit en état de choc cherchant déjà la lampe sur le côté du lit. Au grand bruit, Molly gémit à moitié avant de le chercher.

Il appuya sur l'interrupteur de la lampe mais rien ne se passa.

\- Bon sang, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe. Attends, laisse-moi atteindre la lumière principale.

Il sauta du lit et fit son chemin jusqu'à l'interrupteur de la salle de bain. La pièce semblait être d'une obscurité noire, il n'y avait pas de lumière du tout.

\- Ouvre le rideau Molly, je ne peux pas voir à un... merde !  
\- Ça va ? Demanda Molly alors qu'elle tirait le rideau sans que la lumière ne rentre pour autant.

Il ne semblait pas y avoir de lune du tout pour les aider.

\- A l'évidence non Molly mais merci de demander.  
\- Très bien grincheux, qu'est-ce tu as fait ?  
\- Cogner mon orteil contre la table basse.

Il y eut un claquement, un claquement depuis le point où Sherlock parla mais pas de lumière.

\- Bordel de merde, les lumières sont mortes.

A ce moment-là, il y eut une autre explosion forte comme un autre pétard qui se déclencha près de la bibliothèque. Il eut plus plus de cris et des hurlements de l'extérieur.

\- C'est évidemment une canular. Je dois remettre les lumières. Tu restes là, je vais y aller et vérifier le compteur du circuit imprimé dans les cuisines.

Juste à ce moment il y eut un grondement de tonnerre à l'extérieur et Molly poussa un cri perçant.

\- Non, non, attends. Je viens avec toi.

Elle entendit un reniflement de Sherlock.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as peur d'un peu de tonnerre.  
\- Ok je ne le dirai pas... juste... juste donne- moi une seconde.

Il put l'entendre mettre ses pantoufles et sans aucun doute attraper une robe de chambre. Il fit la même chose, puis vérifia sa veste et trouva un petit lampe de poche qu'il portait normalement, l'allumant une fois qu'il la trouva. Ça ne faisait pas beaucoup de lumière mais c'était assez pour les empêcher de se cogner dans d'autres meubles. Au second grondement de tonnerre Molly raffermit sa prise sur le bras de Sherlock et s'accrocha plus fermement que ce qu'il aurait pensé possible étant donné sa taille. Il y avait quelque chose d'assez attachant à propos de sa peur mais ils avaient besoin d'essayer de régler ce bordel.

Alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers et sortaient dans la cour trempée par la pluie il y eut une explosion puissante dans l'une des salles de classe derrière eux. Au même moment quelqu'un traversa la cour en hurlant comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Sherlock se tourna vers Molly, la poussant dans une alcôve.

\- Attend ici, ne bouge pas, je reviens te chercher.

Pendant une fraction de seconde son visage fut éclairé par un éclair de lumière mais avant que Molly ne puisse tendre la main pour l'attraper, il était parti. Elle fut tentée de s'accroupir en boule, comme elle le faisait quand elle était enfant mais elle serra les dents et se força à rester debout.

Tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir était la pluie et quelques petits éclairs se baladant au-dessus de la cour convergeant sur quelque chose ou quelqu'un de l'autre côté, Molly supposa que c'était celui qui avait crié. Un autre un grondement de tonnerre la fit se recroqueviller pendant un moment avant qu'elle décide d'ignorer les consignes de Sherlock et se dirigea vers les lumières.

Tout sauf rester seule.

Alors qu'elle atteignait la pelouse quelqu'un la renversa presque. Elle se reprit avant de se baisser, mais elle plissa les yeux alors qu'une lumière éclaira ses yeux, l'aveuglant. Le moment suivant, qui que ce soit, il l'attrapa par les cheveux tirant sa tête en arrière. Une étrange machine comme une voix chuchota à son oreille « putain de garce » avant que quelque chose de froid soit tracé en travers de sa gorge.

Molly hurla et griffa son cou terrifiée de découvrir que sa gorge avait été entaillé. Au même même qui que ce soit lâcha ses cheveux, lui donna un coup de point et elle tomba au sol tapant son genou pour couronner le tout, un autre pétard explosa à quelques mètres de là faisant sursauter Molly.

Elle sanglota tandis qu'elle s'agenouillait sur le sol tenant toujours son cou pour vérifier s'il y avait une coupure.

-Molly, Molly, bon sang. Où es-tu?

Molly sanglota à nouveau, cette fois de soulagement.

\- Je suis là Sherlock, je suis là.

Le moment suivant elle sentit des bras solides autour d'elle qui la soulevèrent.

\- Es-tu blessée ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Il... Il était là, il a fait quelque chose à ma gorge. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

Sherlock éclaira avec sa lampe son cou, la secouant quand la lumière vacilla avant de mourir.

\- Ça va, c'est juste du marqueur. Qui que ce soit qui fait ça c'est juste pour effrayer les gens plutôt que leur faire du mal. Ils causent juste le chaos, Arthur se dirige vers le circuit imprimé. J'ai besoin de découvrir qui fait ça.

\- Il commença à s'éloigner mais Molly attrapa son bras.

\- Attend... n'y va, s'il te plait, j'ai eu peur.

Une nouvelle fois son visage fut éclairé pendant une seconde par un autre éclair de foudre, Molly sentit sa main attraper tendrement son visage, son pouce glissa lentement sur sa bouche.

Pendant une fraction de seconde elle aurait juré avoir senti ses lèvres se presser contre les siennes. Ce fut un moment d'immobilité absolue, pas de bruit, pas de lumière, rien non rien.

Molly n'était même pas sur qu'il soit toujours là. Puis ses lèvres se pressèrent contre les siennes à nouveau et elle sentit ses mains s'enrouler autour de ses bras la tenant dans les siens.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit pour lui et alors qu'il approfondissait le baiser il y eut un roulement de tonnerre qui grondait directement au-dessus de leurs têtes, lançant un frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale de Molly, elle n'était pas sûre que ce soit de peur ou de désire, ou une combinaison des deux. Elle ne pouvait plus respirer, ne pouvait plus penser. Il l'embrassait et c'était tout ce qu'il fallait, tout son monde réduit à néant par sa bouche sur la sienne. Puis aussi vite qu'il avait commencé, il s'acheva et il fut parti.

Molly eut seulement le temps de tituber légèrement en tendant la main, se stabiliser contre le mur proche quand soudainement ce fut comme si toutes les lumières de l'université s'allumaient en même temps.

**########**

**Note de fin de chapitre**

**Molly n'est pas passée loin on dirait... Heureusement que ce n'est pas un serial killer parce que sinon on aurait pu dire Bye bye Molly. **


	15. Chapitre 15

Cela sembla prendre des heures pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé à l'université ce soir-là. Il était clair que les farceurs avaient intentionnellement causer autant de chaos et de peur que possible et ils avaient plus que réussi leur mission. Les fusibles avaient été complétement retirés de l'ancien circuit imprimé c'est pourquoi il avait fallu tant de temps pour y remédier. Arthur avait dû trouver les doubles et tous les remplacer avant de remettre l'appareil en marche.

Au moins six pétards avaient été lancés à travers le campus à des intervalles variées. Sherlock en trouva aussi deux autres non tirés, possiblement parce qu'ils étaient trop humides à cause de la pluie.

Les explosions qui avaient été entendus séparément avaient été causé par le fait que les meubles de deux des salles de classes étaient empilés et attachés les uns aux autres de façon à pouvoir être tirés vers le bas avec un seul remorqueur.

Enfin une demi-douzaine membres du personnel et étudiants avaient été agressé par le farceur qui avait fait semblant de trancher leurs gorges. A la place un marqueur rouge avait été utilisé pour dessiner une ligne dans chaque cas. Comme Molly pouvait l'attester, cependant dans l'obscurité et la confusion du moment ça avait semblait plutôt réel.

D'ici là tous les membres du personnel et étudiants avaient été compté, il était quatre heures du matin passé. La directrice qui était revenue sur le campus avait trouvé Sherlock et réclamait sa présence dans ses appartements à dix heures le matin suivant. Les choses, semblait-il, étaient en train de s'écrouler.

Tout ce que Molly savait était qu'elle ne tenait plus sur ses jambes. Quand Sherlock se dirigea vers elle, il la renvoya directement dans sa chambre avec pour instruction de dormir un peu.

\- Je vais rester encore un peu Molly. Il n'y aucune raison d'attendre. Je te verrai dans la matinée.

La tempête s'était enfin calmée et était passé à autre chose ne laissant plus qu'une légère pluie d'été à la place. Molly enroula sa robe de chambre autour d'elle tandis qu'elle faisait lentement son chemin vers le lit de Sherlock, baillant en chemin. Une part d'elle voulait penser au baiser, voulait essayer de découvrir ce qu'il voulait dire mais elle était juste trop fatiguée. Quand sa tête toucha l'oreiller elle s'endormit comme une masse.

**MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH**

Quand Molly se réveilla le matin suivant le lit était vide. Elle s'allongea pendant un moment dans la lumière du petit jour, son esprit tournant en rond les événements pendant la nuit au plafond. C'était une suite d'événements si étranges et oniriques que Molly pouvait difficilement croire qu'ils avaient eu lieu. La cerise sur le gâteau de l'étrangeté. L'étrangeté avait été le baiser de Sherlock.

Molly se sentait étourdie juste d'y penser. Ses lèvres se sentaient encore un peu meurtries par l'intensité. Mais il y avait seulement une question dans son esprit : pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé ? Était ce le feu de l'action ? Improbable, Sherlock n'était pas du genre à s'emporter involontairement. Elle souhaitait vraiment pouvoir croire le Rasoir d'Ockham comme l'explication la plus simple qu'il l'aimait bien tout simplement, mais elle ne pouvait pas. La réponse qui la rongeait au plus profond de son esprit était celle qui, malheureusement, ressemblait le plus à Sherlock. Elle était effrayée, elle l'empêchait de faire ce qu'il devait faire, alors il avait fait la chose la plus rapide à laquelle il avait pu penser pour la calmer. Il l'avait embrassée et ça avait fonctionné.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir un peu blessée, après toutes ses années, il s'abaissait quand même à ce niveau de manipulation avec elle. Et en plus de tout le reste, est-ce qu'il devait être si bon ? Ce baiser était le genre de baiser à lancer milles fantasmes. Elle se sentait déjà frustrée à cause de lui et c'était juste en train de faire passer son besoin à un autre niveau. Elle ne pouvait pas passer une autre nuit dans son lit, pas maintenant, pas après ça.

Elle se sentit beaucoup plus mieux après sa douche bien que ça lui prit près de dix minutes de savonnage et de récurage pour faire disparaitre la marque rouge en travers de sa gorge, plaisanterie du farceur. Mais elle pouvait jurer qu'elle pouvait encore voir la marque rouge. C'était une chance qu'ils n'aient attaqués personne avec une fragilité cardiaque parce que Molly avait été véritablement terrifié au moment où elle avait senti ce qu'elle avait pensé être une lame qui avait traversé son cou. Cela fit battre son cœur juste d'y penser et elle dut s'agripper au bord du lavabo et prendre de profondes inspirations jusqu'à ce qu'elle reprenne le contrôle d'elle-même.

Le petit déjeuner fut un autre événement discret. Il n'y avait toujours aucun signe de Sherlock et Molly se fit une note mentale de vérifier dans le laboratoire sachant que c'était là qu'elle le trouverait probablement.

Mandy l'accueillit et toutes les deux se serrèrent brièvement dans leurs bras avant de comparer leurs expériences de la nuit dernière. Molly se demandait si elle devait dire à son amie pour le baiser mais la vérité était qu'elle était un peu embarrassée à l'impression que cela donnerait de Sherlock, et elle ne voulait pas que Mandy pense du mal de lui.

Mandy avait eu un moment pareil la nuit précédente, bien qu'au lieu d'une fausse entaille à la gorge, elle avait été tiré à travers la cour avant d'être jetée dans l'herbe. Elle avait le même souvenir d'une voix étrange lui chuchotant des obscénités d'être traînée par les cheveux. Molly fit une note mentale de le mentionner à Sherlock.

Elle descendit vers 9h30 et prit avec elle des toasts pour lui pour manger. Elle était déterminée à le faire manger au moins semi-régulièrement. Il était assis à examiner quelque chose avec un microscope alors qu'elle s'approchait et il lui fit signe en direction d'un outil à côté de lui. Il avait réussi à s'habiller à un moment donné, bien qu'elle ne se souvienne pas qu'il ait été dans la chambre pendant qu'elle dormait.

\- Ah bien tu es là. Maintenant j'ai besoin que tu décrives la voix que tu as entendu la nuit dernière. Tu as dit que c'était un homme, correct ?

Molly s'assit et réfléchit un moment et ce fut assez long pour que Sherlock de s'agiter. Il se pencha en avant.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Il y a quelque chose qui te dérange.  
\- Oui, c'est juste… la nuit dernière j'étais sous le choc, j'étais effrayée et j'ai cru que la voix que j'avais entendu était un homme mais je crois que c'était surtout parce que c'était ce à quoi je m'étais attendue, qu'un homme ferait ça mais…  
\- Oui… vas-y.  
\- Maintenant je n'en suis pas sûre, c'était étrange en quelque sorte, mécanique même. Comme une voix parlant à travers une sorte de synthétiseur.  
\- Brillant, parfait. C'était justement ce que j'espérais que tu dirais. Plus je vois ce qui arrive, plus cela indique être une femme. La plupart des attaques sont contre les femmes, il y a de la haine là-dedans mais ce n'est pas sexuel, pas misogyne. Je ne crois pas qu'un homme est impliqué mais je crois qu'ils veulent nous faire croire qu'ils le sont, ils essaient de me faire dévier de leur chemin.

Il lança un regard à sa montre.

\- Bien, je dois y aller et rencontrer la directrice. Allez.  
\- Oh, tu veux que je viennes avec toi ?  
\- Bien sûr, j'ai besoin d'une assistante.

Molly leva les yeux au ciel mais le suivit, curieuse de rencontre la directrice qui semblait, selon Mandy, diriger l'endroit d'une main de fer bien qu'elle ait été scrupuleuse juste avec ça.

A exactement dix heures, on leur montra son bureau somptueux par son assistante personnelle. Elle leur désigna les fauteuils en cuir, placés autour d'une cheminée éteinte, et leur proposa du thé.

\- Monsieur Holmes, votre réputation vous précède, je dois vous remercier d'avoir accepté de prendre cette affaire mais j'ai besoin de savoir à la lumière des récents événements si nous n'avons atteint le moment où nous devons appeler la police.

Elle continua.

\- Je suis toujours réticente à le faire si je n'ai pas à le faire mais je ne peux pas me permettre de voir quelqu'un être physiquement blessé sur le campus.

Sherlock se rassit avec les mains en position de prière sous son menton.

\- Il y a un danger manifeste que quelqu'un soit blessé, je ne peux pas le nier. Mais, cela dit, si vous appelez la police, la plupart d'entre eux n'ont pas le cerveau et encore moins les capacités pour être capable de résoudre cette enquête, je pense que l'auteur de l'attentat se cachera. Les incidents ne s'arrêteront pas pour de bon. Non, dès que la police s'en désintéressera, ils recommenceront et vraisemblablement dans un environnement beaucoup plus d'une façon plus ciblée et plus intensifiée.

Molly regarda la directrice qui était assise droite comme un piquet. Elle estima qu'elle avait la cinquantaine passée, petite, cheveux noirs ramenés sur son front la faisant paraitre assez sévère. Elle réfléchit un moment.

\- Peut-être que nous pouvons réduire quelque peu le risque, je propose de fermer les campus aux étudiants. En fait, il y a seulement quelques seniors en résidence en ce moment et ceux qui ne peuvent pas rentrer chez eux peuvent être temporairement logés dans une université voisine. Nous pouvons faire la même chose pour les étudiants des classes d'été et juste louer une sale de classe ailleurs. Ça laissera le personnel sur le site.

Sherlock acquiesça pour approuver.

\- Ce serait bénéfique. Nous avons besoin de donner à qui que ce soit cette personne assez de corde pour se pendre.  
\- Espérons qu'on n'en arrivera pas là, je vois ce que vous voulez dire. Maintenant il y a un autre problème, un qui est un peu au-dessus de moi, je le crains, et ce sont les réseaux sociaux. Il semble que certaines des bouffonneries d'hier soir ont été filmé par une caméra et ont déjà été téléchargé… Elle vérifia un morceau de papier à côté d'elle... sur Youtube et Twitter. Nous avons même eu des appels de deux journaux locaux demandant des déclarations. Je suppose que vous n'avez une idée de ce qu'on pourrait leur dire.

Sherlock sourit.

\- C'est simple, je vous suggère de nier tout savoir, blâmez un étudiant ivre étant stupide. Pendant ce temps-là, j'ai des contacts qui peuvent propager une théorie conspirationniste au sujet un poltergeist dans la faculté. Votre déni donnera à la théorie plus de plausibilité et il n'y a rien qu'Internet aime plus qu'une couverture. Vous pouvez même trouver le nombre de demandes augmenter en retour, après tout quel étudiant ne voudrait pas rester dans une université notoire avec un fantôme pour résident !

La directrice haussa un sourcil et hocha la tête en signe d'accord.

\- Vous feriez un excellent responsable des relations publiques si vous souhaitiez changer de métier. Je peux voir les mérites de votre plan. Maintenant, y a-t-il autre chose dont vous avez besoin de ma part pour retrouver cette personne ou mieux encore, savez-vous qui est à l'origine de ces attaques ?  
\- J'ai réduit la liste a cinq mais je ne veux pas en dire plus jusqu'à ce que j'ai de preuve concrète, je vous ferai savoir si vous pouvez aider. Une chose cependant, pouvez vous nous fournir des preuves que vous étiez là où vous dites avoir été les deux dernières semaines ?

Elle se releva pendant une seconde avant de lâcher un petit rire.

\- Toujours le détective eh ! Il semble même que je suis sous le coup de la suspicion et c'est tout à fait justifié aussi. Oui, mon assistante personnelle sera capable de vous donner des noms et adresses de témoins qui peuvent se porter garant pour moi.

Il sourit en retour.

\- Il semble, par conséquent, que ma liste baissera bientôt à quatre. Eh bien, je dois vous dire au revoir.

Alors qu'ils partaient Sherlock demanda à Molly d'obtenir les détails de l'assistante personnelle et puis de le rejoindre dans le laboratoire.

**MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH**

Alors qu'elle redescendait, elle tomba sur Mandy qui faisait son chemin vers son bureau.

\- Hey Molly, comment se passe l'enquête ? Sûrement, il a dû y avoir des étincelles avec vous deux enfermés ensemble dans ce labo.

Molly rit.

\- Oh je le souhaite!

Elles furent sur le point de partir quand Mandy s'arrêta et attrapa le bras de Molly.

\- Tu sais, je n'étais pas sûr de dire quelque chose ou pas mais… Eh bien, je l'ai confronté à ton sujet la nuit dernière.

Les yeux de Molly s'écarquillèrent.

\- Pardon tu as fait quoi ? Pourquoi ?  
\- Eh bien, je sais que tu as dit qu'il n'y avait rien mais je ne te croyais pas. Donc je lui ai demandé…

Molly sentit son estomac chuté, sachant ce que la réponse serait mais pas sûre de vouloir l'entendre.

\- Et qu'a-t-il dit ?  
\- Il a dit qu'il était inquiet… que tu méritais mieux que lui, mieux qu'il ne pouvait offrir.  
\- Oh… mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel est-ce que ça veut dire ?  
\- Honnêtement, je pense qu'il a des sentiments pour toi. Je ne pense pas qu'il sache quoi faire avec eux. Peut-être qu'il est temps pour toi de faire un geste, voir comment il réagit.

Sur ce, elle embrassa Molly sur la joue et la laissa dans ses pensées.

**########**

**Mandy au rapport... On dirait que c'est Molly qui va devoir se bouger un peu maintenant. **

**Petite information (je sais, je sais...) : Le Rasoir d'Ockham est un principe philosophique, en d'autres termes: « les hypothèses suffisantes les plus simples doivent être préférées ».**


	16. Chapitre 16

Molly dut prendre un moment. Elle alla et s'assit dans les cloîtres à l'opposé de la chapelle regardant les vitraux à travers le lierre. De temps en temps, elle souhaitait être croyante, qu'elle puisse prier à un Dieu et croire qu'elle pourrait être entendue. On aurait dit un de ces moments. Depuis si longtemps maintenant elle croyait être certaine au sujet de Sherlock, qui il était et ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. C'était noir et blanc, pas de marge pour une confusion ou une erreur. Mais maintenant, ce que Mandy avait révélé, en plus du baiser de la nuit précédente. Molly s'assit et repensa à la semaine passée, la nuit à regarder le film assise avec son bras autour d'elle, son mécontentement à l'égard de Johan et son accord de l'emmener faire un tour en barque, ce qu'elle se souvenait supposé être aujourd'hui. Étant donné les événements de la nuit précédente, elle était prête à le remettre pour plus tard. Même ces étranges commentaires qu'il avait fait pour flirter quand ils avaient été au lit ensemble.

Alors qu'ils s'additionnaient tous dans l'esprit de Molly elle lâcha un cri de choc et de surprise, était-ce possible que ce soit vrai ? Pensa-t-elle. Oui… Je pense qu'il pourrait… soit ça, soit je vais devenir folle… Toujours une possibilité.

Elle ricana et sourit. Elle avait besoin de faire quelque chose, essayer quelque chose, rien de trop gros juste quelque chose de petit et voir comment il réagirait. Elle attrapa les papiers et redirigea vers le laboratoire.

Quand elle entra elle put l'entendre ce qui semblait être un livre claquant sur le bureau.

\- Hey, est-ce que tout va bien ?  
\- Non, tout ne va pas bien. J'espérais obtenir quelque chose des vidéos que les étudiants ont téléchargé mais il n'y a que des lumières clignotantes quelques bangs, beaucoup trop de cris et de hurlements. Et où étais-tu ? Sûrement que ça ne prend pas toute la matinée pour obtenir quelques noms et adresses.  
\- Étrangement assez Sherlock je suis ne suis pas une esclave, je me suis arrêtée et j'ai parlé avec Mandy. C'était assez intéressant, elle avait plusieurs choses à me dire.

Elle le regarda avec attention, ses sourcils haussés.

Elle regarda Sherlock de plus près et le vit se raidir pendant une seconde avant qu'il se détourne et commence à ranger les documents qu'il regardait.

\- Oui eh bien peut-être un café en premier, puis nous pouvons envoyer des mails aux contacts et vérifier ces articles là bas venant de la nuit dernière, je suspecte que nous ne trouverons aucune empreinte mais nous devons être minutieux.

Molly sourit et posa la liste sur la table à côté de lui, caressant brièvement sa main contre la sienne alors qu'elle le faisait avant qu'elle ne se déplace vers la machine à café mais pas avant d'avoir entendu la faible inspiration provenant de lui lorsque leurs mains se touchèrent.

**SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH**

Sherlock n'était pas détective consultant pour rien, dans les quelques minutes après l'arrivée de Molly au laboratoire il savait qu'elle savait ou du moins suspectait ses sentiments pour elle.

D'une certaine façon c'était un soulagement… de finalement avoir le besoin de faire quelque chose de ses mains réticentes et craintives. Il l'observa du coin de l'œil tandis qu'il s'assit à l'ordinateur et ouvrit son compte mail.

Elle commençait à sembler un peu bronzée, le soleil d'été ajoutant finalement de la couleur à sa peau normalement blanche. Non pas qu'il se préoccupait de son apparence habituellement pâle, il n'était pas fan du soleil lui-même. Mais elle semblait plus heureuse et en meilleure santé ici, sa robe d'été, blanche avec de grosses fleurs fushia lui convenait, dévoilant sa silhouette élancée, survolant sa poitrine et ses hanches d'une façon qui lui donnait envie de faire courir ses mains sur son corps. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en arrière aujourd'hui dans une queue de cheval normalement haute, les pointes effleurant ses épaules alors qu'elle déplaçait les tasses en ajoutant du sucre dans son café.

Il se laissa se souvenir de la nuit précédente et comment sa résistance envers elle s'était finalement effriter sous sa peur et son besoin de lui. Il avait besoin d'elle plus que jamais, il ne pouvait pas attendre de sentir sa peau contre la sienne à nouveau. Cette danse ne durerait plus longtemps, il le savait.

Alors qu'elle se retournait vers lui il laissa son regard retomber sur l'écran de l'ordinateur l'entendant marcher à côté de lui et placer le café à sa droite. Elle se baissa par-dessus son épaule pour lire ce qu'il était en train d'écrire et il put sentir son parfum, assez léger et citronné. S'il avait été capable de se concentrer, il n'avait aucun doute qu'il aurait pu déterminer la marque exacte, mais il essayait simplement de garder ses mains en mouvement sur le clavier. Elle était plus proche que d'ordinaire, le testant. Il sentit sa main venir se poser sur son épaule, pouvait sentir sa poitrine pressant contre son omoplate.

Il sentit sa respiration sur son cou et cela devint trop pour lui. Ce fut le temps d'un instant pour faire tourner sa chaise en la tirer sur ses genoux puis il l'embrassa finalement. Une seconde plus tard il la sentit commencer à se détendre, ses mains bougeant de ses épaules pour s'entortiller dans ses cheveux en tirant sur ses boucles lui envoyant des ondulations de sensation sur le cuir chevelu et apparemment directement à l'aine.

Il grogna alors qu'ils approfondissaient le baiser ses sens se sentent dépassés par son goût, son odeur, son toucher…

Ce fut alors que la cloche du déjeuner sonna, faisant sortir Sherlock de son Palais Mental. Il ouvrit ses yeux confus pendant une minute se demandant ce qui c'était passé. Il regarda autour pour voir Molly assise à un autre bureau en regardant quelque chose à travers une loupe. Elle leva les yeux quand elle réalisa qu'il la fixait et elle sourit vivement.

\- Hey, tu es de retour. Tu avais l'air d'avoir glisser dans ton Palais Mental au milieu de l'écriture de ton mail. Était-ce quelque chose d'important, une pause dans l'affaire ?

Il secoua sa tête se sentant un peu embarrassé de sa foi en lui.

\- Non, non, il s'avéra n'être rien. Déjeuner ?

Elle se leva et sourit.

\- Oh bon tu manges aujourd'hui. Oui je suis affamée.

Il ferma la session de l'ordinateur et ensemble ils firent leur chemin à travers le réfectoire.

**MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH**

Le déjeuner fut un événement très calme, il y avait seulement quelques seniors laissés sur le campus, d'autres étaient déjà en train de faire leurs valises et de partir. Mandy fit remarquer que les futurs repas étaient susceptibles d'être pris dans la salle commune du personnel, ça ne valait pas la peine d'utiliser une grande pièce pour un peu plus d'une demi-douzaine de personnes.

\- Comment vont les choses?

Elle poussa le coude de Molly et hocha la tête dans la direction de Sherlock.

Molly semblait un peu désapprobatrice sachant à quel point il était observateur, mais il leur tournait le dos parlant à Andrew et essayait d'ignorer Johan qui tentait de participer à la conversation.

\- Umm, alors, alors. J'étais un peu plus ouverte avec lui et il ne s'est pas reculé ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, il a quand même finit par entrer dans son Palais Mental.

Molly mâchouilla sa lèvre nerveusement.  
Mandy grogna un peu.

\- Pardon son quoi?  
\- Umm c'est une sorte de méditation je suppose. Il peux avoir accès aux informations plus rapidement, ça fait partie de comment il résout ses affaires, il peut lier les faits ensemble, organiser ses pensées… Oh je ne sais pas, ça semble tellement mieux quand il en parle. J'ai essayé une fois mais ça a fini par m'endormir.  
\- Molly quand tu auras fini de livrer mes secrets commerciaux nous devrons discuter de ce que nous faisons cette après-midi.

Molly ferma les yeux pendant une seconde avant de se tourner vers Sherlock qui était maintenant assis à côté d'elle.

\- Pourquoi quel est le plan pour cet après-midi ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Eh bien je croyais que tu m'avais fait promettre de t'emmener faire de la barque mais si ce n'est plus d'actualité…

Il se détourna d'elle mais sentit sa main sur son bras.

\- Non, non j'ai juste supposé que tu ne voudrais pas, avec tout ce qui se passe.  
\- Une promesse est une promesse et quoi qu'il en soit j'ai déjà réserver la barque. On peut l'avoir à deux heures, ce qui devrait nous donner assez de temps pour y aller à pied après le déjeuner.

Molly lui sourit vivement et Sherlock sentit son pouls s'accélère un peu.

\- Génial, je ne peux pas attendre. Je n'ai jamais été sur une barque avant.

Elle se retourna vers Mandy souriant toujours largement pour voir Mandy avec un sourire complice sur son visage hocha la tête à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

**MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH**

Alors que Molly descendait du pavillon un peu plus tard, pour rejoindre Sherlock, elle ne put s'empêcher d'être surprise par son changement d'apparence. Il avait l'air d'avoir été transporté dans les années 20. Il portait un pantalon crème en lin crème, des chaussures de bateau et une chemise blanche ample à laquelle il semblait manquer deux boutons et exposait un peu plus de torse que la normale. La bouche de Molly s'assécha un peu à cette vue. Elle se surprit à vouloir tracer la structure osseuse de son nez et de sa poitrine avec ses doigts, si ce n'est pas ses lèvres. Sa peau était tellement blanche contrastant tellement brutalement avec ses cheveux.

\- Où diable as-tu trouvé cette tenue ? Tu ne l'as sûrement pas apporté avec toi ? Demanda-t-elle une fois qu'elle retrouva un peu de son sang-froid.

Sherlock plissa ses yeux légèrement alors qu'il la vit et Molly se demanda non pas pour la première fois s'il pouvait en fait lire ses pensées.

\- Pour une fois Docteur Hooper vos déductions sont correctes, je ne l'ai pas apporté avec moi. J'ai acquis cette tenue grâce à Arthur, disons juste qu'un costume sombre et des chaussures de ville ne sont pas vraiment appropriés pour faire de la barque. On y va ?

Le temps était parfait. Il n'y avait pas un nuage dans le ciel alors qu'ils faisaient leur chemin jusqu'à la compagnie de navigation de plaisance. Ils avaient apporté quelques dossiers et de la paperasse que Sherlock voulait lire à fond. Tout avait été volé dans les dossiers des ressources humaines auxquels la directrice lui avait donné accès en toute confiance. Molly l'avait surpris quand il l'avait fait. Il avait levé les mains en l'air et avait promis de n'avoir qu'emprunter les informations et qu'il les remettrait à leur place.

Molly elle-même avait apporté son roman qu'elle refusait de montrer à Sherlock de peur qu'il le ruine en déduisant le tueur grâce à la quatrième de couverture ou de la première page du chapitre un ou quelque chose d'aussi ridicule.

Ils discutèrent agréablement alors qu'ils marchaient et ce fut seulement quand Molly vit les barques sur la rivière qu'elle devint un peu nerveuse.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Molly, je sais ce que je fais ! Est-ce que ça aiderait si je te dis que j'ai gagné de l'argent en faisant ça quand je vivais ici à Oxford ?  
\- Oh, vraiment ?  
\- Pendant six mois, après que Mycroft ait persuadé mes parents de me couper les vivres dans le but de freiner ma consommation de drogue.

Lorsqu'il prononça ces mots il souhaita ne pas l'avoir fait, il eut un flashback soudain de Molly frappant son visage dans la morgue presque un an plus tôt. Le regard de mécontentement sur son visage lui avait fait regretté son addiction à la drogue plus qu'à toute autre chose.

Une fois encore il sentit sa main sur son bras, il baissa les yeux et la regarda se noyer dans ses yeux chauds et bruns remplis d'une telle affection pour lui, affection qu'il savait ne pas mérité.

\- Hey, je t'ai vu te battre contre tes démons Sherlock et tu as gagné, tu n'es pas ton passé alors ne t'en veux pas pour ça.

Il sourit légèrement.

\- Je pense que tu connais mon ego assez bien pour savoir que ce n'est pas un problème mais… merci Molly.

Il hésita un moment se baissant encore pour la regarder dans les yeux, peu à peu il remarqua que l'atmosphère autour d'eux commençait à changer, comme un courant qui allait et venait entre eux. Il vit ses pupilles dilatées et se demanda si les siennes faisaient de même.

Il baissa la tête et fit ce qu'il avait voulait faire depuis si longtemps, il l'embrassa. Ce n'était pas comme la fois de la nuit précédente. C'était délicat, doux même, bien que c'était une description qu'il détestait utiliser en rapport avec lui-même.

Il sentit ses mains se presser contre son torse alors que son propre bras enroulé autour de sa taille la tirait plus près, l'autre à l'arrière de sa tête l'aidant à approfondir le baiser. Cela semblait si bien et il pensa que peut-être il pouvait faire ça cette fois.

Quand il se recula d'elle un moment plus tard elle eut l'air presque hébétée, ses joues étaient rougies et ses lèvres délicieusement gonflées et rouges.

\- Oh, fut tout ce qu'elle put dire alors que ses doigts glissaient sur ses lèvres.  
\- Allez nous ne voulons pas manquer notre réservation. Je sais à quoi ressemblent ces requins, ils vont revendre notre barque si nous n'arrivons pas.

Il lui tendit sa main et la vit sourire timidement quand elle la prit.

**########**

**Ouch... Ce n'est pas romantique comme sortie ça? **


	17. Chapitre 17

**Notes de chapitre (auteure)**

**Mes excuses à ceux qui connaissent bien Oxford, je m'en suis remise aux sites de de promenades en barques locales pour informations. **

**_#########_**

La barque était à fond long et plat et assez grande pour peut-être quatre personnes. Quand Sherlock aida Molly à monter elle se retrouva contre un dossier rembourré, les jambes tendues devant elle, presque allongée. C'était très confortable et relaxant. Sherlock au même moment se tenait au bout du bateau en se familiarisant à nouveau avec le mât et discutant avec le personnel au sujet du courant de la rivière et les changements auxquels il pourrait s'attendre après quelques années d'absence.

Molly se déplaça légèrement alors elle put poser son bras sur le côté de la barque laissant sa main sentir la froideur de l'eau. Ça avait l'air d'être une activité très populaire étant donné le temps et il y avait quelques barques et bateaux à rames qui montaient et descendaient en silence. La plupart était des bateaux de touristes avec le personnel qui donnait des informations au sujet d'Oxford et des facultés mais il y en avait plusieurs en train d'essayer de se débrouiller tout seuls.

Ils furent rapidement en route et Molly dut reconnaitre que la vue de Sherlock en train de pagayer était tout simplement l'une des plus belles choses qu'elle n'ait jamais vues. Ses manches étaient relevées sur ses coudes et quand il enfonçait la perche dans le lit de la rivière et quand il la remontait elle pouvait voir les muscles de ses avant-bras se tendre et se détendre, c'était envoûtant à regarder. Il les guida rapidement dans le flot de la circulation, en manœuvrant facilement le long de la rivière. Il semblait avoir un bon style stable, pas saccadé et il semblait qu'ils volaient le long de l'eau.

Alors qu'elle le regardait travailler elle repensa au baiser qu'ils avaient partagé quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle fut à moitié tentée de toucher ses lèvres à nouveau mais savait que si elle le faisait il saurait exactement à quoi elle pensait. Elle sentit cette petite graine d'espoir que Mandy avait planté plutôt commencer à germer.

Était-ce vraiment possible qu'il commence à avoir des sentiments pour elle ? Qu'ils se lançaient dans une relation ensemble. Elle sentit un coup de chaleur et de bonheur dans sa poitrine et ne put arrêter le sourire de se grandir sur son visage. Sherlock le remarqua et après avoir haussé un sourcil il sourit aussi l'air plus honnêtement heureux qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu avant.

Ça ne prit pas longtemps pour que le sourire disparaisse de son visage et soit remplacé par son regard d'irritation habituel. Au même moment la barque ralentit et Molly jeta un coup d'œil pour voir quel était le problème. Il semblait qu'un pauvre type, essayait de pagayer, en en faisant un massacre, sa perche était sur le côté dans l'eau et bloquait le trafic, sa femme rouge vif d'embarras.

Sherlock n'aidait pas à crier dans sa direction.

\- Putain de merde, mec, sors de la rivière si tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais. Tu as l'air d'essayer de vider un égout avec cette perche, pas de taper avec !

Un instant plus tard il y eut un cri depuis la rive du fleuve à moins de trois mètre sur leur gauche.

\- Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes est-ce bien toi ? Je reconnaitrais cette fois et ces insultes n'importe où.

Molly vit une étrange expression passer sur le visage de Sherlock mais elle n'arriva pas à mettre le doigt sur ce que cela voulait dire. Ils se tournèrent tous les deux pour voir une femme blonde, très chic bien qu'habillée de façon décontractée, promenant un petit chien sur le bord de la rivière.

Sherlock déplaça la barque sur le côté ce qui permis aux autres de les dépasser.

\- Nicole ! Ce n'est pas ton genre de faire de l'exercice, pas comme ça en tout cas. Tu sembles... bien.

Molly n'avait pas souvent vu Sherlock se retenir et être diplomate mais c'était définitivement l'impression qu'elle tirait de cette étrange rencontre.

La femme sourit largement, son visage immaculé mais discrètement maquillée.

\- Tu veux dire riche et oui, je le suis, beaucoup ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais ici à Oxford, tu aurais dû venir me voir en souvenir du bon vieux temps.

La mâchoire de Molly tomba lorsqu'elle vit la femme faire un clin d'œil à Sherlock tout en ignorant complètement le fait qu'elle était là.

Elle rappelait à Molly Irène Adler, la femme que Sherlock avait reconnu avec : « pas son visage ». Elle n'avait jamais rencontré la femme mais elle avait certainement cherché sur Internet où il y avait eu beaucoup de photos et de vidéos de la plupart de ses amies qui avait rendu Molly malade de jalousie. Cette femme était pareil, confiante, intelligente et d'un sex-appeal exsudatif. Était-ce son type ? Si oui ça ne lui ressemblait en rien, Molly sentit son humeur, jadis exubérante, commencer à se dissiper.

\- Je ne crois pas que ton mari aurait apprécié que je revienne, répondit Sherlock bouillonnant de sarcasme.

Nicole sourit et sembla, pendant un instant, être la version féminine de Sherlock.

\- Non, tu as raison à ce sujet. Le problème, c'est que son argent est la seule chose à laquelle il est bon. Pas comme toi, si ma mémoire est bonne, tu étais bon dans tellement de choses.

La façon dont elle le dit ne laissa aucun doute à Molly sur ce à quoi elle faisait référence. Molly rougit à la pensée de Sherlock et cette femme au lit ensemble.

Sherlock eut l'air d'avoir envie de dire quelque chose de plus, mais à la fin, il resta poli et dit juste qu'ils devaient avancer.

\- Au revoir alors Sherlock, c'était bon de te voir à nouveau après toutes ces années.

Elle se tourna finalement vers Molly, prenant conscience de sa présence pour la première fois.

\- Vous êtes une femme très privilégiée mais je suppose que vous le savez. Profitez en tant que ça dure, mais je ne m'attends pas à ce que ça dure longtemps. Tu n'as jamais pu rester fidèle, n'est-ce pas Sherlock ?

Sur ce elle se tourna et continua le chemin, le petit chien à ses côtés jappant joyeusement.

**MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH**

Alors que Sherlock les repoussait sur le côté, Molly se demanda si elle devait lui poser des questions au sujet de la rencontre mais il avait l'air si tendu et en colère qu'elle décida de laisser tomber, du moins pour maintenant. Ce n'est pas comme si ce n'était pas évident de toute façon. Elle était clairement quelqu'un avec qui il avait eu une relation quand il avait été ici à Oxford pour les études. On aurait dit aussi que ça s'était mal terminé quand Sherlock avait été infidèle. C'était un côté de lui que Molly n'avait jamais vu auparavant, dont elle n'avait même jamais pensé qu'il était là et elle était à la fois perplexe et follement curieuse.

Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, Sherlock les ramena dans petit affluent plus calme avant de finir par tirer la barque d'un côté sous un arbre, leur donnant un peu d'ombre au soleil.

Après avoir fini de les attacher à un petit poteau, il descendit dans la barque pour s'asseoir en face de Molly.

\- Il y a un panier à thé juste derrière ton siège, passe-moi de l'eau, s'il te plaît, c'est le travail qui donne chaud de pagayer un jour comme aujourd'hui.

Molly trouva le panier et l'apporta en tirant l'eau et en le lui passant. Elle avait eu du mal à se détendre après leur intermède avec la mystérieuse Nicole, mais cela ne l'avait pas empêchée de remarquer et d'apprécier les gouttelettes de sueur qui glissaient sur sa gorge et sa poitrine.

Il but l'eau avant de laisser retomber sa tête sur le siège, les yeux fermés, il se réjouit de ne rien faire pendant un moment. Si Molly s'était sentie plus confiante à leur sujet, elle aurait été heureuse de ramper sur ses genoux et de l'aider à se rafraîchir... ou à se réchauffer davantage, selon le cas.

Au lieu de cela, elle vida le panier en retirant les gourdes d'eau chaude, les tasses et les soucoupes délicates. Il s'agissait d'un panier fantaisie à l'ancienne, qui semblait s'harmoniser parfaitement avec un voyage en barque à l'ancienne.

\- Ne t'inquiéte pas, dit Sherlock, ses yeux étaient toujours fermés.

Molly fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- Pardon, m'inquiéter de quoi ?

\- Nicole. C'était il y a une éternité. Je ne suis plus la même personne maintenant.

Lorsqu'il dit ces mots, il grimaça intérieurement, soudainement pas si sûr de lui. Était-ce vraiment une déclaration qu'il pouvait faire ? Plus que jamais, il avait l'impression que son passé était intimement lié à son avenir. Était-il vraiment sûr de devoir entamer une relation ? Ce qui lui avait paru il y a une éternité lui paraissait maintenant bien réel, de retour à Oxford, en pensant à son séjour là-bas et en rencontrant Nicole, plus que quiconque.

Il ouvrit les yeux et leva la tête en regardant Molly qui se mordait la lèvre et le regardait nerveusement. Pourrait-il vraiment promettre qu'il ne la traiterait pas aussi mal, qu'il n'était peut-être pas capable d'une relation normale ? Il s'assit et changea brusquement de sujet :

\- Tu verses le thé ou tu le réchauffes simplement avec tes mains ?

Il s'avança et prit ses dossiers avant de s'allonger sur le côté en regardant à travers celui du haut. Il entendit Molly verser le thé, mais ne se fiait pas à lui-même pour la regarder. Il ne voulait pas voir la douleur qu'elle avait sans doute dans les yeux à la suite de son rejet soudain.

Molly ne pouvait pas le cerner aujourd'hui, il semblait presque schizophrène dans son attitude envers elle, l'embrassant une minute et l'ignorant la minute d'après. Eh bien, tous les deux pourraient jouer à ce jeu. Elle versa les thés et prit ensuite son livre avant de s'allonger sur les coussins pour le lire.

Mais ce n'était pas bon. Sherlock n'arrêtait pas de surprendre ses yeux et ses pensées dériver vers Molly. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder la façon dont le soleil faisaient des reflets dorés dans ses cheveux, les petites rides de rire autour de ses yeux et de sa bouche ; cette bouche sensible et mobile, le petit sourire qui jouait sur ses lèvres. Il sentait la chaleur du soleil sur son dos et il se sentait presque soufflé. Désir le traversant.

Elle le regarda brièvement en souriant et à ce moment précis, tout se mit en place et il se rendit compte que c'était bien plus qu'une relation sexuelle ou une relation. Il était amoureux, amoureux de Molly Hooper. La seule chose dont il pensait ne pas être capable, la faiblesse humaine qu'il pensait être en dessous de lui. Du sang battait dans ses oreilles et il eut des vertiges comme s'il ne pouvait pas reprendre son souffle, comment cela s'était-il produit.

Il ferma les yeux et repoussa les dossiers, laissant son esprit essayer de comprendre ses sentiments. Il pensait que l'amour serait plus destructeur que cela, qu'il le brûlerait, le consumerait et qu'il ne resterait rien de son esprit et de son intellect, la personne qu'il voulait être. Mais ce n'était pas du tout comme ça, il se sentait responsabilisé, renforcé. Avec elle à ses côtés, il pouvait affronter tous les obstacles du monde et réussir. Elle l'améliorait plutôt que de l'épuiser.

**MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH**

Dix minutes plus tard, lorsque Molly jeta un second coup d'œil sur Sherlock, il s'était endormi profondément, ses longs membres s'étaient relâchés contre les coussins. Il avait l'air épuisé après les événements de la veille et elle savait qu'il n'avait pas assez dormi. Ce serait bien de le voir rattraper un peu de sommeil.

Elle entendit des rires et de la musique d'un bateau qui passait à proximité et regarda autour d'elle en espérant que cela ne le dérangerait pas, mais il dormait, son visage détendu, le faisant paraître beaucoup plus jeune. Elle se demandait encore une fois quels démons de son passé le hantaient. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que quelque chose s'était passé ici il y a toutes ces années, plus qu'une simple infidélité. Il avait dû se passer quelque chose de mal qui l'avait mis sur le chemin de l'abstinence et du rejet de l'émotion. Elle se demanda s'il lui ferait un jour assez confiance pour le lui dire ; elle ne pouvait que l'espérer.

Elle mit son livre de côté et le regarda un moment en se demandant, pour la première fois, s'il pouvait vraiment être à lui, espérant et priant pour qu'il le soit peut-être.

**_#########_**

**Bonsoir! Merci pour tous vos commentaires! Vous avez l'air super à fond ça fait plaisir! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu! Bisous xx**


	18. Chapitre 18

**Notes du chapitre (auteure)**

**Me voici donc de retour avec la deuxième partie du voyage de à la barque. Je pense qu'il est temps pour notre couple de se réchauffer un peu, n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez tous été si patients, alors merci.**

**########**

Molly le réveilla finalement juste après cinq heures. Il ouvrit les yeux, endormi, pour la trouver penchée sur lui, le soleil derrière elle, des torrents de lumière dorée caressant ses cheveux.

\- Hé, l'endormie, c'est l'heure de se réveiller.

Elle sourit en s'agenouillant à côté de lui, la main sur son épaule qu'elle secouait doucement pour le réveiller.

\- Mmm, c'est un spectacle à voir au réveil. Embrasse-moi Molly.

Elle eut l'air un peu confuse mais sourit et s'appuya sur lui pour picorer ses lèvres. Il profita rapidement de son déséquilibre et, en se penchant vers l'avant, il la tira jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sur son dos et qu'il se penche sur elle. Le coup de pied les fit basculer dangereusement pendant un moment et elle fut sous le choc.

\- J'ai dit un baiser à Molly, pas quelque chose que je recevrais de Mme Hudson.

Il pencha la tête et l'embrassa, appuyant son poids sur elle en appréciant la sensation d'elle pressée contre lui. Il sentit le désir l'inonder à nouveau et il serra son corps contre lui alors qu'il mordait sa lèvre, la forçant ouvrir la bouche pour lui, sa langue fouillant directement, la goûtant. Il gémit à la sensation de ses mains qui couraient sur son dos, traçant sa colonne vertébrale à travers la mince chemise.

Il sentit son corps pousser instinctivement contre elle et l'entendit gémir en réponse. Le baiser évolua et il se rendit vite compte qu'ils risquaient d'aller trop vite, sans parler du fait qu'ils se trouvaient dans un endroit très public... mais il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à s'en soucier.

Sa main glissa le long de son corps, de son épaule à sa hanche, souhaitant sentir sa chair nue sous son toucher fiévreux. Il cess de l'embrasser en sachant qu'elle respirait aussi fort que lui tandis qu'il l'embrassait sur toute la longueur de son beau et exquis cou. Il pouvait la sentir tirer sur sa chemise avant que ses mains ne glissent sur sa peau nue, ce qui le poussa davantage contre elle.

Molly était complètement perdue en lui. Elle avait l'impression que son esprit rationnel avait cessé de fonctionner et que l'animal primal en elle avait pris le dessus. Elle voulait le sentir nu au-dessus d'elle, se joindre à elle. Elle n'en avait jamais assez de lui, son baiser le consumait. Elle savait déjà, instinctivement, qu'il lui avait gâché toute son envie pour tous les autres hommes. Elle était à lui maintenant qu'il la veuille ou non et Dieu sait qu'elle le voulait.

Elle tira sur sa chemise pour sentir sa peau. Il se retourna contre elle et elle put sentir qu'il était prêt pour elle, elle était vaguement consciente qu'ils ne devraient pas faire cela, pas ici, pas maintenant, mais elle avait l'impression d'être droguée, intoxiquée par ses baisers et son toucher. Si quelqu'un devait arrêter ça, ce serait Sherlock.

Et ça le fut ? Il entendit une autre barque qui approchait, celle-là remplie de ce qui ressemblait à une bande d'adolescents. Il n'était que trop conscient de leur position compromettante et ne voulait certainement pas finir dans une vidéo virale sur Youtube. Il s'assit, respirant lourdement, remettant sa chemise à l'intérieur en jetant un coup d'œil vers le haut de la rivière. Heureusement, les garçons étaient plongés dans autre chose et ne les avaient pas encore remarqués. Il tendit la main à Molly pour l'aider à s'asseoir, un sourire sur ses lèvres, enflées par ses baisers, avant qu'il ne pousse une mèche de cheveux lâches derrière son oreille.

Molly lui sourit à son tour en remettant sa robe, elle n'avait jamais vu Sherlock aussi décoiffé, ses boucles semblaient toutes se dresser dans des directions différentes et il avait ce qui ressemblait un début de suçon juste au-dessus de sa clavicule, Molly pouvait à peine se rappeler l'avoir fait.

\- Mon Dieu, Sherlock, qu'est-ce que c'était ! J'ai failli... on a failli... oh !

Molly savait qu'elle rougissait à l'idée d'avoir été sur le point de le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait d'elle. Ce n'était pas du tout son genre, elle n'avait jamais eu une aventure d'un soir et avait toujours fait attendre les mecs avant de coucher avec eux.

\- Oui, mais malheureusement nous ne l'avons pas fait. Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un moment pour me calmer avant de pagayer, ce pantalon ne laisse pas grande place à l'imagination.

Molly ricana de sa situation difficile, le l'éblouir momentanément avant qu'il ne se joigne à -elle en souriant. Il l'arrêta pour s'asseoir à côté de lui et mit son bras autour de son épaule, partageant avec elle les restes de sa bouteille d'eau.

\- Sherlock ?

\- Hmm

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est...nous, je veux dire ?

Il se tut un instant en se demandant jusqu'où aller. Il n'était pas tout à fait au point de déclarer son amour éternel pour elle, il avait besoin d'avoir confiance en ses sentiments, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas la repousser non plus.

\- Honnêtement, je n'en suis pas sûr, mais je sais que j'aime ça et je veux voir où ça nous mène. Je... Je tiens à toi Molly. C'est assez ?

\- Pour l'instant, oui, c'est assez. Maintenant, tu ferais mieux de nous ramener avant que je sois tenté de te sauter dessus à nouveau.

Il renifla.

\- Tu m'as sauté dessus, je pense que tu verras que c'était l'inverse.

Elle lui sourit méchamment et il sentit le sang couler à nouveau vers le sud.

\- Tu as raison, tu le saurais si je t'avais sauté dessus.

Il fallut dix minutes supplémentaires qu'il ne se sente assez calme pour se lever.

**MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH**

C'était étrange pour Molly tandis qu'ils se rendaient, main dans la main, à la faculté. Elle avait l'impression de revenir à la réalité après avoir fait un rêve. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à leurs mains jointes comme pour vérifier que cela, eux, était toujours réel.

Quand ils retournèrent dans leurs chambres, il s'arrêta devant la porte de Molly et, alors qu'elle s'appuyait contre le mur, il mit ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête en baissa sa tête contre son oreille.

\- Je suppose que tu ne veux pas finir ce que nous avons commencé plus tôt, n'est-ce pas ?

Il embrassa son cou en aspirant la peau dans sa bouche, en entendant légèrement son souffle et en sentant ses mains reposer légèrement sur ses hanches.

\- Je le veux, je le veux vraiment...

\- Mais ?

Molly n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle allait dire ça.

\- Mais je pense qu'on devrait attendre, juste un peu. C'est encore si nouveau, et... Je ne veux pas précipiter les choses. Profitons d'être ensemble sans la pression du sexe.

\- Mmm, peux pas promettre que je ne te mettrai pas la pression, fredonna-t-il alors que sa langue traînait sur sa gorge.

Il l'entendit gémir avant de lever la tête et de l'embrasser : un baiser lent, langoureux et passionné qui lui donnait envie de la déshabiller et de l'embrasser jusqu'au dernier centimètre d'elle, de la goûter, de l'explorer.

Le baiser sembla durer des heures, bien qu'en réalité ce ne fût que quelques minutes et quand elle se recula, il reposa son front contre le sien, respirant à nouveau fort.

\- A plus tard, Molly. Je pense que tu verras que j'ai besoin d'utiliser la douche d'abord. C'est la justice !

Il sourit et s'éloigna d'elle en se dirigeant vers sa propre chambre. Il lui jeta un regard en se réjouissant de la voir abasourdie et attirée par lui.

**MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH**

Quand la cloche sonna pour le repas du soir, ils avaient tous les deux réussi à se doucher et à se changer. Molly se réjouissait de pouvoir toucher Sherlock et l'embrasser quand elle le voulait. C'était enivrant et elle savait qu'elle en voudrait toujours plus. Ils se rendirent ensemble dans la salle commune du personnel et Molly se sentit un peu nerveuse à l'idée de montrer leur nouvelle intimité.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de s'inquiéter parce qu'en entrant dans la salle, ils se retrouvèrent au beau milieu d'une dispute acharnée.

\- Et ne crois pas que je ne t'ai pas vu copier ton propre document d'étudiant. Plagier le travail des étudiants, c'est le plus bas qu'on puisse faire. Ton temps ici est limité et tu le sais, c'est pourquoi tu as orchestré toutes ces farces.

Le doigt de Martha se dirigeait vers Alison et elle avait l'air si en colère qu'elle avait presque l'écume à la bouche.

Alison, à son tour, eut le visage blanc et trembla :

\- Espèce de vieille salope vicieuse, tu m'en veux depuis le moment où j'ai commencé. Tu ne supportes pas de voir quelqu'un de jeune et séduisant monter à bord. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on t'a laissé pourrir, qu'on t'a négligé à chaque fois pour chaque promotion que tu as obtenue, que tu peux t'en prendre à moi. Tu es folle si tu penses que je suis responsable de ce qui s'est passé ici.

Andrew essayait de se placer entre les deux femmes, regardant anxieusement de l'une à l'autre.

\- S'il vous plaît mesdames, contrôlez-vous, nous avons des invités ici, le personnel sont toujours dans la pièce. Ne pouvons-nous pas en discuter de manière plus professionnelle ?

Martha se retourna plutôt contre lui :

\- C'est ça, défendez-la. Ne croyez pas que je ne vous ai pas vu la mater. C'est dégoûtant pour un homme de votre âge. Et ne croyez pas que je n'ai pas remarqué qu'aucune de ces farces n'était dirigée contre aucun des hommes d'ici.

Elle se tourna vers Alison :

\- C'est parce que tu es une femme, détestable salope.

Il semblait que l'insulte était une insulte de trop pour Alison qui gifla Martha au visage, ce qui causa une inspiration chez la plupart des personnes présentes dans la pièce. Molly ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Sherlock s'appuyait contre le mur près de l'entrée, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, les yeux rétrécis et un sourire sur les lèvres. Elle jura qu'il appréciait ce que tout le monde trouvait douloureusement embarrassant.

Martha tenait sa main contre sa joue, la bouche ouverte, en état de choc.

\- J'aurai votre poste pour ça, attendez de voir si je n'en ai pas. Je ne serai pas agressée et humiliée devant mes collègues de travail par une petite pute infidèle comme toi.

Mandy s'avança et mit son bras autour de l'épaule de Martha. Au moins, elle avait essayé, mais Martha la lâcha.

\- Allez Martha, les choses ont un peu dégénéré et sont devenues incontrôlables. Je suis sûre que nous avons tous besoin de prendre un moment pour nous calmer. Tout le monde est sur les nerfs avec tout ce qui s'est passé, mais nous ne devons pas porter d'accusations sans aucune preuve à l'appui. N'est-ce pas Sherlock ?

Elle se tourna vers lui en suppliant, comme tout le monde dans la salle.

\- Oh je ne sais pas. Un bon combat peut parfois tout mettre au grand jour, éclaircir les choses... Je peux cependant confirmer qu'Alison n'est pas responsable des farces. Oui, vous avez sans doute raison pour le plagiat, mais c'est le problème, vous ne voyez pas ?

Il regarda autour de la pièce avec impatience et leva ensuite les mains en l'air, désespéré, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que personne ne le suivait.

\- Elle n'est pas assez brillante pour avoir orchestré tous ces événements et elle n'est certainement pas responsable de la panne de courant. J'étais avec elle dans la cour quand Molly a été attaquée par l'agresseur, donc elle n'a pas pu faire ça.

Alison n'eut pas l'air très satisfaite du soutien de Sherlock à son égard et Molly ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, c'était plutôt l'épée à double tranchant.

Martha avait l'air comme si quelqu'un l'avait frappée, elle semblait se dégonfler et vieillir alors que la colère et l'adrénaline qui l'avaient alimentée s'échappaient. Cette fois, lorsque Mandy alla la soutenir, elle le permit et partit, Mandy lui promettant de s'installer dans sa propre chambre.

Quand la porte se referma derrière eux, Alison s'effondra sur la chaise la plus proche et éclata en sanglots. Molly vit Johan se précipiter à ses côtés et le coup d'œil rapide d'Alison quand il le fit. On aurait dit qu'elle allait se servir de la situation pour attirer l'attention du gars qu'elle cherchait à avoir depuis un certain temps.

Tous les autres semblèrent ressentir le relâchement de la pression dans la salle et il y eut un faible bourdonnement au début des différentes conversations. Même les trois employés de maison oublièrent un instant leur travail pour bavarder sur ce qui venait de se passer.

Sherlock et Molly rejoignirent Andrew près du petit bar tandis qu'il se servait un whisky brut. Il secoua la tête en s'approchant d'eux :

\- Ce n'est pas bon, ce n'est pas bon du tout. J'ai bien peur que nous ne nous déchirions à cause des soupçons et des accusations. Nous devons découvrir qui est au bas de l'échelle avant que le collège n'atteigne le point de non-retour. Ça a toujours été un bon endroit pour travailler et je détesterais voir ce changement.

Sherlock se servit un verre de vin, en versant un autre qu'il passa à Molly.

\- J'ai souvent constaté que les répercussions de ce genre d'événements peuvent être beaucoup plus destructrices que les conséquences réelles prévues. Je me rapproche de l'identification de notre farceur, mais comme je l'ai dit, cette personne est intelligente, très douée pour couvrir ses traces. Mais j'y arriverai, comme toujours.

**########**

**Notes de fin de chapitre**

**Alors, vous avez aimé la promenade en barque ? Je tuerais pour voir Sherlock dans ces vêtements... **


	19. Chapitre 19

Le reste de la soirée fut calme par rapport au début. Martha resta et mangea dans sa chambre bien que Mandy les ait finalement rejoints dans la salle commune. Molly ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que le combat avait été une bonne chose en ce qui concerne la vie amoureuse d'Alison, Johan avait l'air d'être très solliciteur et protecteur envers elle et il la traitait pour ce qu'elle valait.

Après avoir mangé, Sherlock se rendit vite compte qu'il s'ennuyait et cherchait à partir. Molly lui fit ses adieux et sourit quand Mandy haussa les sourcils en l'interrogeant. Alors qu'ils quittaient la pièce, il attrapa sa main et la traîna de l'autre côté de la cour en direction de leurs chambres. Molly rit de son objectif, mais Sherlock grogna en réponse en envoyant un frisson de convoitise à travers le corps de Molly.

Quand ils revinrent, il ouvrit sa porte et lui fit signe d'entrer. Elle passa devant lui en espérant, comme elle l'avait fait, qu'elle serait assez forte pour arriver à sa propre chambre sans pour autant lui succomber complètement. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et s'appuya contre elle en la regardant.

\- Molly, tu n'as aucune idée des pensées qui m'ont traversé l'esprit.

Il leva la main pour arrêter sa réponse :

\- Je sais, je sais, je sais que tu veux que nous allions doucement, Dieu sait pourquoi, mais sûrement...

Il s'éloigna de la porte et se dirigea vers elle en la réchauffant avec son regard lourd.

\- Sûrement... Il y a quelque chose que nous pouvons faire qui ne dépasse pas tes règles.

Il se tenait devant elle et la respiration de Molly lui coupa le souffle. Elle pouvait sentir son parfum, son essence même ça lui donnait l'eau à la bouche. Elle se mordit la lèvre en le regardant en arrière et il leva son pouce vers sa bouche en tirant sa lèvre entre ses dents.

\- La seule personne qui devrait se mordre la lèvre Molly... c'est moi.

Il prit en coupe son visage et le posa contre le sien. Sa bouche s'ouvrit automatiquement pour lui et elle dût saisir les revers de sa veste pour se tenir droite. Elle pouvait sentir sa langue dans sa bouche, sa main tirant sur ses cheveux pendant qu'il inclinait sa tête pour lui permettre de l'embrasser plus profondément. Tout ce qu'elle pensait, c'est que Dieu sait où il avait appris à embrasser comme ça. Il était si bon qu'elle sentait qu'elle commençait à flancher et qu'il ne l'avait même pas touchée... pas vraiment.

Lentement, il la fit reculer jusqu'à ce que l'arrière de ses genoux heurte le lit, puis il fut allongé sur elle ; son poids la pressait dans le matelas. Elle se retrouva à pousser sa veste de ses épaules, aimant la sensation de ses muscles sous ses doigts. Il portait une de ses chemises luxueusement serrées et tout ce que Molly voulait faire, c'était de l'enlever, c'était comme si c'était tout ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu faire depuis le moment où il était entré pour la première fois dans sa morgue il y a toutes ces années. Elle savait qu'elle lui envoyait les mauvais signaux, mais elle avait confiance : il connaissait ses préoccupations et il arrêterait quand elle en aurait besoin aussi.

Sa peau était chaude et lisse. Il se pencha un peu en le regardant défaire les boutons un par un et Molly n'avait jamais vu un tel regard de convoitise sur son visage. A la seconde où elle enleva la chemise, il l'embrassa de nouveau, ses propres mains travaillant rapidement sur son chemisier et poussa son soutien-gorge d'un côté, libérant son sein vers sa bouche chaude et impatiente. Il suça son mamelon avant de laisser sa langue l'encercler et Molly eut le souffle coupé par la sensation. Il semblait déclencher des terminaisons nerveuses directement dans son centre et elle se retrouva à pousser contre lui, désespérée d'avoir des frictions, faisant tout pour soulager cette sensation.

Sherlock semblait savoir instinctivement ce dont elle avait besoin et il poussa son érection contre elle, ses propres gémissements résonnant à travers son corps. Elle ancra ses mains dans ses cheveux, le tenant contre sa poitrine, sentant son orgasme monter délicieusement. Lorsqu'enfin elle y arriva, libérant toute la frustration de ces derniers jours.

Elle savait qu'elle criait son nom. Elle le sentit l'embrasser en remontant le long de sa poitrine et de son cou jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse l'embrasser une dernière fois en sentant qu'elle commençait à s'écrouler sur le lit.

Il la fit rouler avec un sourire satisfait et la tira contre lui. Il ne put pas s'empêcher de gémir en ajustant son pantalon et en essayant de rendre son caleçon plus confortable.

Molly apprécia qu'il ne lui demande pas plus, mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus être une allumeuse et le laisser comme ça. Tandis qu'il la tenait près de lui, elle laissa glisser sa main sur sa poitrine nue, laissant ses ongles gratter sur son ventre en sentant ses muscles se contracter. Quand elle arriva à son pantalon, elle continua à sentir sa longueur avant de le serrer légèrement à travers le tissu. Il gémit profondément et du fond de sa gorge et ne put s'empêcher de le pousser dans ses bras.

Elle s'agenouilla et commença à défaire son pantalon quand il agrippa ses mains pour l'arrêter. Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça Molly, je n'attends rien en retour.

Elle sourit.

\- Je sais. Je ne fais rien que je ne veuille pas faire.

Son sourire devint légèrement coquin quand elle ajouta :

\- Et j'ai toujours voulu te goûter.

Sherlock n'était pas sûr d'avoir déjà vu quelque chose de plus érotique que la bouche de Molly Hooper sur sa queue. Il la regarda, fasciné, alors qu'elle l'emmenait dans sa bouche chaude, sentant sa langue encercler le bout de sa langue avant que ses dents n'éraflent le long de sa queue. Il saisit les draps désespérément en essayant de ne pas lui enfoncer dans la bouche, en essayant de ne pas simplement baiser sa bouche, mais elle faisait tout ce qu'il fallait pour qu'il bascule au bord de l'éjaculation. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il crut qu'il allait tout simplement exploser.

Quand sa main serra entre ses jambes en roulant ses boules dans sa petite prise, il tira sur ses cheveux, appelant son nom comme un avertissement, mais elle le prit encore plus profondément en avalant ce qui vint au fur et à mesure que cela affluait en elle.

Quand elle eut fini, elle s'assit sur lui souriant et il la ramena vers lui pour un autre baiser qui se goûtait sur ses lèvres et sa langue. Il gémit en sachant qu'il ne lui faudrait pas longtemps pour être à nouveau prêt pour elle. Il s'éloigna.

\- Molly, si tu n'as pas l'intention de dormir dans mon lit ce soir et de me laisser passer les prochaines heures à te baiser à en perdre l'esprit, je te suggère de partir.

Elle rit légèrement en le regardant de haut.

\- D'accord, c'est juste. Je te souhaite une bonne nuit alors Monsieur Holmes.

Elle se pencha et l'embrassa une fois de plus avant de le pousser et de passer par la salle de bain commune pour atteindre sa propre chambre.

Il resta un moment dans la pénombre, contemplant tout ce qui avait changé entre eux au cours des dernières 24 heures, et il pouvait honnêtement dire qu'il n'avait pas un seul regret.

**MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH**

Le lendemain, Molly se réveilla de bonne heure : un sourire se glissant rapidement sur son visage en se souvenant des événements de la veille. Elle se doucha rapidement et s'habilla, mais le changement d'humeur se produisit lorsqu'elle sortit de sa chambre prête pour le petit déjeuner et qu'elle vit trois feuilles de papier collées sur le mur du corridor en face de sa porte. Elle fronça les sourcils de confusion en sachant qu'ils n'étaient certainement pas là la veille.

Il s'agissait de documents A4 qui semblaient être des scans individuels de ce qui était manifestement de vieilles photos, peut-être des polaroïds. La qualité n'était pas bonne puisqu'elles avaient été agrandies, ce qui les rendait floues et déformées, mais il n'y avait aucune confusion quant à leur nature et à leur contenu.

C'étaient toutes des photos de Sherlock. Il avait l'air d'avoir 18 ou 19 ans, beaucoup plus jeune, mais les boucles et les yeux, c'était définitivement lui.

Il était nu dans chacun d'eux et il y avait une fille dans les deux premiers qui était manifestement en train de lui sauter dessus. Au début, il regardait son propre corps, regardait la fille, les yeux à moitié ouverts. Dans la seconde, il était visiblement en plein orgasme : la tête rejetée en arrière, la bouche ouverte et la main tenant l'arrière de la tête de la fille.

La dernière : il était détendu, arrogant, regardant la caméra, complètement nu, cigarette à la main, son pénis semi-dressé, allongé sur son abdomen.

Molly savait qu'elle devait les enlever ou du moins s'en détourner, mais c'était comme si elle était saisie par une sorte de fascination morbide. Il avait l'air familier, mais aussi si différent de lui-même. Même la veille au soir, il n'avait pas l'air si défait, si confiant et méprisant. Elle ne pouvait pas détourner le regard.

Ce fut la soudaine inspiration derrière elle et une main familière qui se tendait pour tirer les photos qui la fit sortir de sa transe. Elle se retourna en rougissant et en bégayant des excuses pour trouver Sherlock au visage livide et furieux alors qu'il mettait en boule les photos dans ses mains.

\- Oh mon Dieu, Sherlock, je suis désolée... Je suis sûre que ce ne sont que des faux...des photoshop, c'est si facile à faire de nos jours.

Elle voulait désespérément qu'il acquiesce, qu'il soit d'accord avec elle, qu'il dise que ce n'était pas lui, mais quand il la regarda finalement dans les yeux, elle vit deux taches rouges sur ses joues, soulignant sa colère et sa gêne.

\- C'est bon Molly, tu n'as pas besoin d'essayer de me couvrir. Elles sont assez réels, mais je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il y avait encore des copies.

Il ferma les yeux et respira profondément, faisant un effort évident pour essayer de contrôler ses émotions. Il ouvrit les yeux et se concentra à nouveau sur elle pendant un moment :

\- C'est une bonne chose. Ça doit nous aider à réduire le champ.

Il tint les boules de papier froissées en l'air.

\- Ça n'aurait pas été facile à trouver.

Il se retourna vers sa chambre.

\- Je dois passer quelques coups de fil. Je ne veux pas de petit-déjeuner, alors à plus tard.

Sur ce congédiement, il entra dans sa chambre en claquant la porte derrière lui, laissant dans son sillage une Molly abasourdie.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rendait dans la salle commune pour le petit déjeuner, elle ne fut pas surprise, mais furieuse de voir d'autres copies des photos épinglées à divers intervalles ainsi que des photocopies de certains articles de journaux de l'année précédente provenant des entrevues avec cette femme, Janine. Même si Mary lui avait dit une fois qu'elles étaient fausses, elle avait toujours ressenti une écœurante jalousie à leur vue. Cette fois, elle n'hésita pas à les démolir en les voyant.

Le temps qu'elle arrive dans la salle commune, elle avait environ 12 feuilles de papier à la main. Mandy s'avança en tenant un autre bouquet.

\- Vous les avez vu ? Qu'a dit Sherlock ? Elles sont réelles au moins ?

\- Oui, elles le sont. Il espère que ça va lui donner une sorte de percée.

\- J'ai demandé au personnel de détruire tous les autres qu'ils trouvent. Je suis désolée, Molly. On vous a mêlés à tout ça et pourtant, vous supportez le pire.

Molly lui donna un faible sourire.

\- C'est bon...je suis sûre...non, je sais que Sherlock a souffert pire que ça.

Elle s'assit au petit déjeuner en se jurant qu'elle ferait tout son possible pour aider Sherlock à trouver cette personne avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne soit blessé.

**#######**

**Hello! Comment allez-vous? J'espère que ce chapitre vous plait! Le suivant arrive demain!  
**

**Notes de fin de chapitre (auteure)**

**Les photos de Sherlock, en flagrant délit, ont été l'une des premières choses qui m'est venue à l'esprit lorsque j'ai inventé cette histoire, donc c'était aussi une des premières scènes que j'ai écrites.  
**


	20. Chapitre 20

Après un petit déjeuner calme et tendu, Molly partit à la recherche de Sherlock. Elle essaya d'abord le laboratoire, car c'était là qu'il était le plus souvent à cette heure de la journée, mais il n'y avait aucun signe de lui. Ce fut la même histoire quand elle alla dans sa chambre.

En fin de compte, elle passa la matinée, comme elle avait l'intention de passer ses vacances, à essayer de lire et de se détendre et à ne pas penser à Sherlock Holmes. C'était une belle journée et elle était descendue pour s'asseoir sur l'un des bancs du cloître, alors elle s'était mise à l'abri des rayons du soleil. Son livre était intéressant et venait d'atteindre un point crucial qui l'aurait normalement rendu accro, mais elle se surprenait toujours à regarder l'herbe, le livre oublié sur ses genoux.

Elle n'arrêtait pas de repenser à ce qui s'est passé avec Sherlock ces dernières vingt-quatre heures. Être avec lui était déjà un tour de montagnes russes et Molly avait l'impression que ça ne ferait qu'empirer. Elle avait passé des sommets de leur premier vrai baiser, aux creux de la jalousie à l'égard de Nicole. A l'euphorie d'un orgasme au choc des photos. Il l'avait à peine reconnue ce matin, il n'y avait certainement aucune reconnaissance de leur changement de statut dans le ton de sa voix.

Finalement, elle mit le livre de côté et ferma les yeux en se concentrant, comme elle l'avait toujours fait dans la vie, sur les aspects positifs. Non seulement elle l'avait embrassé, mais elle l'avait embrassé à fond. Elle lui avait même taillé une pipe. Ce souvenir la fit sourire et elle jura de ne penser qu'aux bonnes choses pour l'avenir.

Juste avant le déjeuner, elle essaya de lui téléphoner et de lui envoyer un texto pour voir où il se trouvait, mais elle n'eut pas de réponse non plus. Un petit frisson d'inquiétude glissa le long de sa colonne vertébrale mais elle le repoussa. Il allait bien. Ils allaient bien.

Mandy finit par trouver sa cachette et leur suggéra d'aller déjeuner à Oxford.

\- Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais aujourd'hui, c'est bizarre. Je ne veux pas particulièrement être ici. Sortons, allons dans le monde réel et oublions toutes ces conneries. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

Molly lui sourit.

\- Je dis oui.

Elle déposa rapidement son livre et de l'eau dans sa chambre, prit son sac et un cardigan léger avant de partir bras dessus bras dessous avec son amie. Elles se frayèrent un chemin au cœur de la ville, voulant ressentir la normalité de la vie, faire partie d'une foule, entendre les gens rire et bavarder, et simplement s'adonner aux activités quotidiennes.

Mandy suggéra un nouveau Gastro Pub qui avait eu des critiques étonnantes pour leur nourriture et elles se dirigèrent vers lui quand Mandy tira soudainement sur le bras de Molly.

\- Hé, ce n'est pas Sherlock ? Là-bas, indiqua-t-elle en direction d'un bar à vin chic. Oh, avec qui est-il ? Elle est magnifique.

Molly regarda pour voir Sherlock partir avec une Nicole un peu plus habillée au bras. Ses talons devaient avoir au moins sept centimètres et c'était aussi à peu près la longueur de sa jupe. Molly détestait le fait qu'ils avaient l'air si parfaits ensemble, tous les deux dans des vêtements de couturiers de luxe, comme si la ville leur appartenait.

Pour empirer les choses, pendant qu'elle regardait, Nicole rit de quelque chose que Sherlock avait dit avant de se tourner vers lui et de l'embrasser sur les lèvres.

Molly se détourna vite, ne voulant plus voir. Elle s'éloigna du bras de Mandy et s'éloigna dans la direction opposée en se mordant la lèvre et en essayant de ne pas pleurer. Elle entendit Mandy appeler son nom, mais elle ne supportait pas de faire demi-tour et de voir autre chose.

Une seconde plus tard, Mandy la rattrapa et la rejoignit en se dépêchant de lui dire :

\- Hé, Molly, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ralentis... S'il vous plaît.

Elle attrapa encore son bras, ce qui la fit ralentir. Elle regarda son visage et soupira.

\- Maudit soit la nourriture, tu as besoin d'un verre. Allez, il y a un pub juste ici, tu pourras tout me dire.

Mandy prit le contrôle, guidant Molly dans le pub très fréquenté, leur commandant des boissons et des frites, puis leur trouvant un siège à l'arrière près de quelques portes ouvertes donnant sur un jardin de bière surpeuplé.

\- D'accord, bois, puis crache le morceau. Je sais que tu as un faible pour Sherlock, mais ta réaction n'était pas que de la jalousie.

Molly chassa une larme rebelle de son œil et se concentra sur sa boisson, le vin atterrissant lourdement sur son estomac vide.

\- Honnêtement, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui se passe. Je vois une facette tellement différente de Sherlock depuis notre arrivée ici que je ne sais pas quelle partie de lui est réelle et laquelle est une illusion. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il était un célibataire "marié à son travail", peut-être même puceau, mais les choses que j'ai apprises depuis que je suis ici jettent tout ça par la fenêtre et maintenant... maintenant je ne sais plus qui il est.

\- Quelque chose s'est passé entre vous deux, n'est-ce pas ? Dit Mandy doucement.

Molly regarda simplement sa boisson, traçant une goutte de condensation avec son doigt, et hocha la tête.

\- Tu as couché avec lui ?

Molly secoua la tête et regarda Mandy.

\- Non, pas tout à fait. Je veux dire qu'on a failli le faire, mais non, on n'est pas allés si loin. C'était hier, après la promenade en barque. Peut-être que j'étais juste stupide, peut-être qu'il s'est laissé emporter par le romantisme à l'ancienne de tout ça. C'est juste que je pensais qu'on commençait quelque chose...

\- ... Et on le surprend en train d'embrasser une autre salope dans la rue.

Molly essaya de sourire mais elle n'y arriva pas tout à fait.

\- Oh, ce n'est pas une étrangère pour lui.

Et elle raconta tout à Mandy à propos de leur rencontre avec Nicole la veille.

Quand elle eut fini, Mandy resta silencieuse pendant un moment pour prendre les frites qui venaient d'être livrées.

\- Donc, ce que nous envisageons, c'est qu'un gars qui est célibataire depuis plus d'une décennie a commencé une relation avec toi en l'espace de 24 heures et il te trompe maintenant avec une ex. Je dois dire Molly que ça a l'air tiré par les cheveux, même pour moi.

Molly mangé une frite, elles avaient l'air délicieuses, mais ça ressemblait à de la sciure de bois dans sa bouche.

\- Je sais, mais quelque chose lui est arrivé ici à Oxford il y a plusieurs années et quoi qu'il ait fait, il n'en parle pas, mais ça l'affecte. Je sais que ça le fait. Peut-être qu'hier, il avait des sentiments pour moi, mais... ? Je ne sais pas, peut-être que voir Nicole a ramené tous les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle et qu'il a dû voir s'il y avait encore quelque chose.

\- Je ne le connais pas Molly, mais ça fait beaucoup de peut-être. Tu sais ce que tu dois faire, continua-t-elle quand Molly la regarda d'un air interrogateur. Il faut que tu lui parles. Trouve ce qui se passe. Sinon, tu vas juste t'attacher en nœuds ou tourner en rond.

Elles retournèrent tranquillement à l'université et quand Molly rentra dans sa chambre, elle put entendre Sherlock bouger dans la sienne. Elle se tint tranquille, écoutant un moment pour s'assurer qu'elle n'entendait pas de voix. Si Nicole était là, Molly ne voulait pas se mettre dans l'embarras, mais finalement, elle alla frapper à la porte de la salle de bain dans sa chambre.

\- Entre Molly, tu n'as vraiment pas besoin de frapper.

Elle poussa la porte ouverte et entra pour le trouver assis sur le côté de son lit, le téléphone à la main, envoyant des SMS.

Il lui jeta un bref coup d'œil et se mit à parler.

\- J'envoie juste à Mycroft un...

Il leva les yeux vers elle en jetant un coup d'œil plus long avant de jeter le téléphone sur le côté et de se lever debout.

\- Molly, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Il s'est passé autre chose ?

Molly resta là sans oser se rapprocher de lui.

\- Oui... Je veux dire non. Il n'y a pas eu d'autres farces, si c'est ce que tu penses.

\- Mais il s'est passé quelque chose, tu as l'air bouleversé, tu as même bu... mais pas de nourriture. Tu as visiblement été en ville, peut-être avec Mandy et quelque chose t'a contrariée... ahhhh.

Il prit un moment et s'assit à nouveau.

\- Tu m'as vu, n'est-ce pas ? Avec Nicole.

Molly n'avait pas confiance en elle pour dire quoi que ce soit, alors elle laissa le silence parler pour elle.

Il fronça les sourcils en la regardant.

\- Et quoi, tu as supposé que je te trompais, avec elle ? Bien sûr que tu l'as supposé, il semble que tu ais une plus basse opinion de moi que je le pensais.

Molly leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Alors tu n'étais pas... tu n'allais pas ...

Sa voix s'éleva de colère.

\- Coucher avec elle ? Non Molly je n'allais pas. Je n'ai pas eu de relation depuis plus de dix ans, tu penses vraiment que je commencerais avec deux en 24 heures ?

\- Je... je ne sais pas quoi penser Sherlock. Ça ... nous ... c'est si soudain. Et je sais que quelque chose t'est arrivé ici, quelque chose dont tu ne sembles pas vouloir parler et je te vois ensuite en ville en train d'embrasser une femme avec laquelle tu entretenais manifestement une sorte de relation. Donc, je suis désolée, tu as raison. Je ne sais pas quoi croire.

Il se leva de nouveau et fit les cent pas pendant une seconde. Molly put voir ses poings se serrer et se desserrer.

\- Mon passé n'est pas important. J'ai juste... Je pensais que tu avais plus confiance en moi que ça Molly.

Elle fit un pas en avant à cela.

\- Je le fais Sherlock, tu sais que je le fais. Mais tu te trompes, ton passé est assez important pour avoir un impact sur notre avenir. Je... tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi Sherlock, tu as toujours su... mais je ne sais pas ce que tu ressens pour moi.

Il lui tourna le dos alors qu'il regardait par la fenêtre. Il savait qu'il avait besoin de dire quelque chose, savait qu'il devrait dire à Molly exactement ce qui s'était passé ici, mais il n'avait jamais révélé la vérité à qui que ce soit et il ne semblait pas pouvoir trouver les mots. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il entendit Molly fermer la porte derrière elle quand elle rentra dans sa chambre qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait raté son moment. Il s'assit lourdement sur le lit et posa sa tête entre ses mains.

**MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH**

Molly se jeta sur son lit et céda la place aux larmes qui avaient menacées tout l'après-midi.

Désormais, elle ne croyait pas que Sherlock avait une liaison, mais elle n'était toujours pas au courant de ses sentiments pour elle, de ce qui s'était passé dans son passé ou de la raison pour laquelle il avait embrassé Nicole. 

Après un court instant, la tête douloureuse et fatiguée par ses pensées, elle s'endormit dans un sommeil agité.

Quand elle se réveilla, il était presque cinq heures. Elle se traîna dans la salle de bain pour se rincer le visage et se rafraîchir. Elle regarda dans le miroir et grimaça quand elle vit les yeux gonflés et le visage couvert de taches qui la regardaient. Elle n'avait jamais été une belle pleureuse.

Elle revint dans sa chambre et ce fut seulement à ce moment-là qu'elle vit le billet qui avait été posé sous sa porte.

_Molly,__  
J'ai besoin d'être à Londres pendant quelques jours. Nous pouvons parler quand je reviens.  
Sherlock_

Molly était assise sur une des chaises, les pieds repliés sous elle et elle traça son nom avec son doigt sur la page. La note sembla lui faire encore plus mal à la tête. Cela ne lui disait absolument rien de ce qu'il ressentait pour elle ou quoi que ce soit. Il semblait que les deux jours allaient être longs. 

**#######**

**Hello! Comment allez-vous? Les choses se compliquent un peu pour Molly. On peut dire bye bye Sherlock... Vous pensez qu'il va revenir? Ou que Molly va revenir à Londres? xx**


	21. Chapitre 21

Sherlock venait de rentrer à Baker Street. Il avait ouvert la porte d'entrée quand il réalisa que Mme Hudson était quelque part à l'extérieur. Il monta dans son appartement, jeta son sac à tout faire sur le lit et suspendit son manteau avant d'ouvrir les rideaux que Mme Hudson aurait dû fermer à un moment donné. Cela semblait très silencieux et vide. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de rentrer à la maison. Il se prépara du thé et s'assit pour réfléchir à ce qu'il devait faire pendant son retour à Londres. Il avait déjà envoyé quelques demandes à Mycroft et il savait où il devait être le lendemain, mais pour l'instant, il ne s'agissait que d'un jeu d'attente. Comme cela arrivait si souvent ces jours-ci, ses pensées se tournèrent vers Molly. Il n'était pas content de la façon dont les choses avaient été laissées et savait que c'était à lui de résoudre la situation. Il avait laissé plus tôt sa défense et sa fierté l'emporter et c'était stupide.

Ce n'était que le fait qu'il avait maintenant une forte avance grâce à Nicole, qui l'avait fait quitter Molly. Il voulait résoudre cette affaire une fois pour toutes avant de faire avancer les choses avec elle.

Il repensa à ce matin, au choc de voir ces photos et de savoir que Molly les avait aussi vu. Il n'aurait jamais voulu qu'elle le voie dans son moment de plus grande faiblesse : défoncé à la drogue et au sexe et dieu sait quoi d'autre. Mais il savait exactement à qui s'adresser pour savoir comment elles avaient pu ressortir.

Retrouver Nicole avait été un jeu d'enfant et elle avait été plus que ravie de le rencontrer, désireuse de raviver physiquement les choses entre eux. Il avait fait ce qu'il devait faire pour obtenir les informations dont il avait besoin, mais il devait admettre que, lorsqu'ils quittaient l'établissement, son esprit s'emballant avec les prochaines étapes à franchir, il avait laissé tomber sa garde. Et elle l'avait embrassé.

Il avait soigneusement contenu la situation en lui faisant comprendre qu'il était dans une relation monogame avec Molly et que c'était ainsi que les choses allaient rester. C'était juste la loi de Sod que c'était le moment que Molly avait vu. Au début, il avait été blessé de ne pas l'avoir rejeté, elle ne lui avait plus fait confiance, mais il devait être honnête avec lui-même. Il n'avait jamais vraiment donné à Molly aucune raison de lui faire confiance, de le considérer comme un homme fidèle et leur relation en était à ses balbutiements pour qu'il puisse s'attendre à sa conviction. Il aurait dû lui expliquer immédiatement la situation, lui dire à quel point il se souciait d'elle au lieu de laisser sa colère et sa fierté se mettre en travers de son chemin.

Il se consola en sachant qu'il en aurait le temps quand il reviendrait triomphant à Oxford.

**MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH**

Le lendemain sembla interminablement traîner pour Molly. Elle mangea et discuta avec le personnel qui était toujours un peu nerveux après la bagarre entre Martha et Alison, mais lorsque Mandy lui demanda si elle voulait faire quelque chose, elle refusa en invoquant le besoin de passer la journée seule. Dans l'après-midi, elle se promena et se retrouva en direction de la rivière, se souvenant de ces moments, seule avec Sherlock sur la barque. Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer et souhaiter qu'ils aient plus de temps ensemble comme ça.

Quand elle arriva enfin à la faculté, il ne resta pas beaucoup de temps avant le repas du soir. Elle alla se rafraîchir dans sa chambre et c'est alors qu'elle vit une seconde note de Sherlock insérée sous sa porte, exactement comme la dernière. Molly la prit en sentant son cœur se soulever, il devait être de retour plus tôt à Oxford.

_Molly,  
J'ai besoin de ton aide pour installer un piège. Rendez-vous dans la crypte de la chapelle à 18h00, mais ne dis à personne que je suis encore de retour.  
Sherlock_

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, voyant qu'il était presque l'heure. Si elle y avait pensé davantage, elle aurait peut-être compris que c'était douteux, mais comme c'était le cas, elle prit juste son téléphone et descendit, impatiente de le revoir.

La chapelle était un beau bâtiment ancien. Elle n'était plus utilisée pour les services, la plupart des traditions collégiales des services du dimanche et même des chants s'étant éteintes depuis longtemps. Au lieu de cela, elle était juste utilisée comme un endroit tranquille. Quelque part, les étudiants pourraient venir prier ou méditer.

La crypte elle-même était en dessous et était une crypte de nom seulement, plus une cave glorifiée, il n'y avait aucun corps là-bas. Mandy l'avait souligné lors de sa visite du collège afin que Molly sache comment y accéder.

La porte était en contrebas d'une demi-douzaine de marches en pierre et était vieille, lourde et en bois et la crypte elle-même avait l'air très sombre. Molly descendit deux ou trois marches en essayant de trouver l'interrupteur au mur et appelant doucement le nom de Sherlock. Ce n'est que lorsque la porte se referma derrière elle qu'elle réalisa à quel point elle était stupide.  
Elle se retourna pour frapper sur le bois et crier jusqu'à ce que ses mains se sentent meurtries et que sa gorge soit à vif. Finalement, elle se souvint que son téléphone était enfoncé dans sa poche et elle le sortit, la lumière de l'écran brilla dans l'obscurité.

\- S'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait... murmura-t-elle en tenant le téléphone face à la porte et au plafond pour essayer d'obtenir un signal, mais il n'y avait rien. Au lieu de cela, elle dû utiliser le téléphone pour s'éclairer dans la cave en essayant de trouver une autre source de lumière ou une autre sortie.

Elle trouva bientôt l'interrupteur dans le mur, mais rien ne se passa quand elle appuya dessus. Il semblait que quelqu'un avait retiré les ampoules de leurs places.

Elle savait que son téléphone ne durerait pas éternellement, alors elle essaya de trouver une autre sortie ou quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider. La pièce était un simple rectangle avec un seul sens d'entrée / de sortie, pas de fenêtre, rien, juste quelques puits d'air de quelques centimètres de large. La pièce semblait être un lieu de stockage pour les déchets et les meubles cassés. La seule chose utile qu'elle trouva fut une vieille couverture qui, après quelques instants à s'inquiéter de la saleté, elle la posa autour de ses épaules pour essayer de se tenir au chaud.

C'était surprenant comme il faisait froid là-bas. La chaleur de l'été n'avait pas pénétré dans cette prison froide et humide. Elle se dirigea d'un pas hésitant vers les escaliers et s'assit sur la marche du haut, essayant d'écouter pour voir si elle pouvait entendre quelqu'un qu'elle pourrait aussi appeler. Elle avait éteint son téléphone pour économiser la batterie, mais l'obscurité était horrible. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi seule de sa vie. Elle se balançait d'avant en arrière en chantant pour elle-même et en essayant de garder le moral mais c'était comme si sa positivité la quittait aussi vite que la température de son corps.

Elle devait s'être endormie pendant un moment car à son réveil, elle était encore plus froide, son visage contre la marche de pierre. Elle aurait tout donné à ce moment-là pour de l'eau ou une autre couverture. Elle sortit son téléphone, la batterie était à environ cinquante pour cent et il était 23h30. Le collège serait déjà entièrement fermé et s'ils ne la cherchaient pas déjà, personne ne la retrouverait maintenant, du moins pas avant le matin.

Elle essaya de se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'elle avait bu. Elle avait oublié de prendre de l'eau avec elle et était sur le point de boire un verre quand elle avait reçu le mot de Sherlock, non, rectification de son commentaire, le faux message.

Elle inclina son téléphone et pinça la peau sur le dos de sa main en remarquant à quelle vitesse il redescendait lentement. Ainsi, non seulement elle était extrêmement froide, mais elle se déshydratait également.

Elle fut soudain effrayée à l'idée d'être piégée ici pendant la nuit. Elle serra ses bras autour de elle et voulut ne pas pleurer, mais les larmes coulèrent sur son visage. À la fin, elle se retrouva à taper un texte à Sherlock, même si elle savait qu'il ne l'aurait pas.

**_Sherlock, je suis coincée dans la crypte de la chapelle. J'aurais aimé savoir que tu me cherchais. Molly x_**

**_Sherlock, j'ai peur maintenant. Je ne veux pas rester ici toute la nuit. Il fait froid et sombre... Je pense que je pourrais avoir peur du noir après cela. Molly x_**

**_Je suis tellement désolée de ne pas te faire confiance. Molly x_**

Elle les avait espacé, en envoyant un par heure comme une sorte de couverture de réconfort. Chacun revint comme non envoyée, mais cela lui fit se sentir mieux de lui donner quelque chose sur lequel se concentrer. Elle s'endormit vers 3h00 du matin.

**SHSHSHSHSHSHSH**

Le jour suivant fut très productif pour Sherlock. Il savait exactement ce qu'il voulait trouver et c'était exactement là où il l'avait pensé. Il sentit l'énorme force qui accompagnait toujours la résolution d'une affaire et souhaita que Molly soit avec lui pour célébrer ça. À son retour à Baker Street, il était 18 heures et il pensa qu'il pourrait aussi bien retourner à Oxford le lendemain matin que de partir maintenant. Pour une fois, il avait vraiment faim, il fouilla dans ses placards mais il sembla que cela allait devoir être à emporter, ou alors il pourrait peut-être persuader Mme Hudson de lui préparer des sandwichs.

Il allait juste crier quand il entendit un bip de son téléphone, il envisagea de l'ignorer mais pensa ensuite que c'était peut-être Molly et il voulut l'entendre.

Il ne le prit que pour lire un texte qui lui serra le cœur :

**_Sherlock. Je suis désolé de te déranger, Molly m'a donné ton numéro la semaine dernière au cas où j'en aurais besoin. Je n'ai pas vu ni entendu parler de Molly depuis 24 heures et j'espérais qu'elle t'aurait accompagné. Je voulais juste vérifier si au cas où je devrais m'inquiéter. Amanda_**

**MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH**

Molly avait perdu toute notion du temps. Sa bouche était si sèche qu'elle avait l'impression de n'avoir plus de salive à avaler. Elle savait qu'elle avait dangereusement froid et qu'elle risquerait bientôt non seulement d'être déshydratée, mais également de souffrir d'hyperthermie.

Elle n'avait plus l'énergie nécessaire pour appeler au secours ou même pour bouger. Elle avait dévalé les marches au milieu de la nuit, ou était-ce pendant la journée, et sans s'être brisé aucun os, elle s'était suffisamment cogner la tête pour ne plus avoir la volonté de bouger par la suite.

Son téléphone était finalement mort au petit matin alors que Molly écrivait un autre texto à Sherlock, de sorte qu'elle n'avait plus aucune source de lumière ni de notion de temps. Elle commençait vraiment à craindre de mourir ici. Qu'elle ne serait jamais trouvée. Elle savait qu'elle devrait essayer de ne pas s'endormir. S'endormir n'était-il pas dangereux ? Et si elle ne se réveillait jamais ? Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle était si fatiguée, et à quoi servirait-il de garder les yeux ouverts quand on ne pouvait rien voir de toute façon, ils pourraient aussi bien être fermés.

Elle souhaitait juste pouvoir voir le visage de Sherlock une fois de plus. Elle avait essayé de l'imaginer mais ne pouvait pas le faire pour une raison quelconque, son visage semblait glisser et devenir flou à chaque fois qu'elle essayait de se concentrer dessus, elle ne pouvait même pas se souvenir de la couleur de ses yeux, pas correctement. Lentement, lentement, Molly glissa davantage dans l'obscurité.

**##########**

**Hello! Comment allez-vous ? On finit sur une touche de suspense ce soir... mais parce que j'ai mal posté mon chapitre (il devait être posté hier : je vous en donne deux pour le prix d'un ce soir!)  
**


	22. Chapitre 22

Alors que Molly revenait aussi, il y eut encore du silence mais la luminosité qui traversait ses paupières lui faisait mal aux yeux. Lentement, elle cligna des yeux, regardant autour d'elle, essayant de comprendre où elle se trouvait.

Elle entendit un bruissement sur le côté mais avant de pouvoir tourner la tête pour voir ce que c'était, le visage de John Watson apparut, souriant vivement.

\- Hé, Molly. Tu es de retour parmi nous. Comment te sens-tu ?

Elle put le sentir tenir son poignet et prendre son pouls.

\- Il fait trop clair et j'ai mal à la tête. Où suis-je ?

Il se leva et éteignit la lumière, ne laissant la pièce éclairée que par le soleil pénétrant à travers les rideaux étroits qui étaient fermés près de la fenêtre.

\- Tu es dans la chambre de l'infirmière de la faculté. Tu étais déshydratée et gelée quand nous t'avons trouvé, mais je ne pensais pas que tu devais aller à l'hôpital et Sherlock voulait te garder près de lui.

À la mention de son nom, Molly essaya de s'asseoir. Finalement, John l'aida en mettant des oreillers supplémentaires derrière elle avant de lui passer un verre d'eau.

\- Tu étais sous perfusion de solution saline pour te réhydrater, mais tu aurais besoin de garder ton liquide à niveau. Tu veux de la nourriture ? Je peux appeler les cuisines et leur demander de te préparer quelque chose de léger, peut-être une soupe au poulet ou du pudding au riz ?

Molly lui sourit, détendue par son comportement à son chevet.

\- Oui, s'il te plaît, le pudding au riz a l'air ravissant.

Elle s'étonna elle-même de la voix rauque.

John se dirigea vers un bureau proche et, après avoir vérifié un numéro sur un morceau de papier, passa un coup de fil avant de retourner près d'elle et de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

\- John, que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi es-tu ici ? La dernière chose dont je me souvienne est d'être piégée dans la crypte sous la chapelle. Mon Dieu.

Elle frissonna et tira ses couvertures un peu plus haut

\- Il faisait tellement froid et sombre. Comment m'as-tu trouvé ?

\- Eh bien, la première fois que j'en ai entendu parler, c'est quand j'ai été plus ou moins kidnappé par Sherlock. Il avait reçu un SMS d'une de tes amies qui disait que tu étais portée disparu et que Christ, Molly, il devenait fou. A essayer de s'assurer de te retrouver le plus tôt possible. Il a demandé à Mycroft de fournir une voiture et un chauffeur et il est venu me chercher en traversant la ville. Il a passé la majeure partie de son voyage au téléphone en aboyant des instructions à tout le monde, en s'assurant qu'il te cherchait. Ils venaient de te trouver et te faisaient sortir quand nous sommes arrivés.

Il y eut un moment de silence et Molly put voir que John essayait de décider quelque chose.

\- Je dois te demander Molly ... Est-ce qu'il se passe quelque chose entre Sherlock et toi ? Seulement, je jure devant Dieu que je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi... Désespéré.

Molly ne sut pas trop quoi dire, si Sherlock voulait rendre leur relation publique ou même s'il voulait toujours être avec elle. Ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment séparés. Elle finit par dire :

\- Qu'est-ce que Sherlock a dit quand tu lui as demandé ?

\- Honnêtement, je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de le faire, une fois qu'il a su que tout allait bien, il est allé voir la directrice et je crois que la police a été appelée pour procéder à une arrestation. Il est revenu au petit matin et s'est endormi sur l'une des chaises, comme moi, mais à mon réveil, il était parti. Il a laissé un message pour dire qu'il reviendrait plus tard pour vérifier tes progrès.

Molly hocha la tête.

\- Oh ... Tu sais qui ils ont arrêté ?

\- Non...

À ce moment-là, on frappa à la porte et l'un des domestiques entra portant un plateau avec un bol de riz chaud au lait cuit à la vapeur.

Alors qu'elle l'installait sur les genoux de Molly, la jeune fille désigna le tas de confiture au milieu.

\- Monsieur Holmes a dit d'ajouter cela, il a dit que vous aimiez la confiture. Il sera là dans une minute pour vous voir.

Molly sut qu'elle rougissait et vit John lever les sourcils quand il le vit. Ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine alors qu'il remerciait la fille et la laissait sortir. Molly ne dit rien, mais se concentra sur son repas, ce qui était d'autant plus agréable pour la confiture de fraises qui y tourbillonnait. Elle devait se demander comment diable il avait su qu'elle aimait la confiture dans son pudding comme ça.

Quelques minutes après qu'elle eut fini de manger, la porte s'ouvrit et elle le vit se diriger rapidement vers elle. Si John avait eu des interrogations au sujet de leur relation auparavant, il n'en avait plus désormais alors qu'il observa, totalement choqué, Sherlock envelopper Molly dans ses bras, la serrant dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser brièvement.

\- Bon Dieu Molly, comment as-tu pu être aussi stupide ? Ne me faites plus jamais cela, nous devons convenir d'un code pour les messages futurs afin que tu ne sois pas dupé une seconde fois.

Il se recula, s'assit là où John s'était assis quelques minutes auparavant, ses mains de chaque côté du visage de Molly, ses yeux scrutant celle-ci à la recherche de blessures qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas remarquées auparavant.

Elle le vit grimacer légèrement en voyant l'ecchymose grandir sur le côté de son front. Elle leva les mains pour couvrir les siennes.

\- Je vais bien. C'est bon, tu m'as trouvé.

Les mains sur les siennes et son assurance rassurante dans ses oreilles, il pencha la tête vers la sienne et l'embrassa correctement cette fois. Ce n'était pas un baiser passionné, mais c'était tellement rempli d'émotion que Molly sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il se retira seulement quand ils entendirent tous les deux John se racler la gorge derrière eux.

\- Oui bien, je pense que j'ai besoin d'air alors je... euh... vous laisse tranquille pendant un moment.

Sur ce, il sortit de la pièce en secouant la tête alors qu'il était incrédule face à la tournure étrange des événements.

Molly rigola doucement.

\- Je pense que nous l'avons choqué. Tu aurais dû l'avertir à notre sujet.

Sherlock vint renifler.

\- J'avais des choses plus importantes à gérer que les sentiments de John.

\- Oh oui, as-tu trouvé qui était le coupable ? Dis-moi tout ce que j'ai manqué.

Finalement, il jeta sa veste sur la chaise et enleva ses chaussures avant de rejoindre Molly sur le lit. Il passa son bras autour de son épaule en la tenant contre lui alors qu'il lui racontait comment il avait tout réglé.

\- C'était Tracey Reynolds, une des employées de maison. Je soupçonnais que c'était elle pendant un moment, mais je n'avais aucune preuve jusqu'à ce que ces photos de moi soient affichées autour du collège. Il n'y avait que trois personnes qui auraient pu être à l'origine de ces photos. Dès que j'ai parlé à Nicole et lui ai dit que Tracey travaillait également pour l'agence de nettoyage qu'elle utilisait chez elle, il était évident qu'elle avait dû les retrouver et les voler. Je voulais ensuite comprendre pourquoi elle avait tant de haine envers le collège et ses habitants. Elle était visiblement très intelligente, ce qui m'a donné envie de regarder dans ses études précédentes. Elle avait réussi à effacer toute preuve électronique, raison pour laquelle je suis allée à Londres au siège et à l'unité d'archivage de l'organisme d'examen qui couvrait l'école où elle avait grandi. Il a fallu un certain temps pour trouver les documents papier, mais cela a confirmé qu'elle était une étudiante sérieuse. Un rapide entretien avec un vieil enseignant a confirmé que Tracey avait postulé au Bitterne College à la fin des années 80, mais avait été refusée, probablement parce qu'elle n'avait pas les compétences requises. Deux mariages ratés plus tard et quelques mauvaises décisions, et elle se retrouve dans la faculté où elle aurait dû avoir tout le loisir d'aller étudier. Elle a commencé petit mais petit à petit son ressentiment a grandi, de même que les activités alimentées par le fait de savoir qu'elle s'en sortait bien, en s'attaquant aux personnes qui se pensaient meilleures qu'elle.

Molly se souvint de la femme tranquille qui l'avait aidée la nuit où Arthur s'était brûlé les mains, qui avait été si polie et sans prétention. Elle lutta pour l'assimiler à la méchanceté des farces. Elle les avait tous trompés depuis si longtemps.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qui va lui arriver maintenant ?

À cela Sherlock grimaça.

\- En plus de ton emprisonnement et de certains dommages criminels, nous ne pouvons pas l'accuser beaucoup. Elle n'a pas d'antécédents judiciaires et avec un bon avocat, il est peu probable qu'elle obtienne une peine de prison. De plus, le directeur se sent un peu responsable : que la mauvaise décision de la faculté toutes ces années ait conduit à ces actions. Ils cherchent comment ils peuvent la soutenir en payant pour des services de conseil et de psychiatrie.

Molly leva les yeux vers lui, en profitant pour s'allonger dans ses bras pour se sentir en sécurité et réconfortée.

\- Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

\- Non, je ne le fais pas. Je pense qu'ils sont naïfs. Elle a eu un goût de vengeance et de crime, a senti le _trip_ de son succès, c'est comme être drogué et avoir besoin d'un remède. On n'est jamais complètement guéri. Cela pourrait prendre un an, une décennie ou plus, mais elle recommencera.

Molly fronça les sourcils devant son analogie.

\- Mais tu es guéri, n'est-ce pas ?

Sherlock ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête retomber sur les oreillers.

\- Jamais Molly, jamais ... Je dois aussi te parler de mon passé, de ce qui s'est passé ici à Oxford.

Il eut l'air si triste tout à coup que Molly ne put pas le supporter.

\- Tu le dois, mais je ne sais pas. Maintenant, j'ai juste besoin que tu m'embrasses, que tu sois avec moi.

Il se tourna légèrement et lui sourit.

\- Je pense que je peux faire ça.

Cette fois-ci, quand il l'embrassa, la passion et les étincelles qui se propageaient entre eux étaient tous là. En quelques secondes, Molly fut sur le dos avec Sherlock à moitié couché sur elle. Elle gémit à la sensation d'être contre lui, souhaitant qu'ils ne soient pas dans une salle médicale avec John pouvait arriver à tout moment.

Il semblait que Sherlock ressentait la même chose et avait besoin de la sentir et de l'embrasser autant que possible. Sa main était sur sa poitrine, la moulant à son contact, sa jambe se souleva entre les siennes en se pressant contre elle. Elle enroula ses mains dans ses boucles, les tirant légèrement, appréciant les sons qu'il émettait quand elle le fit.

\- Mon Dieu, Molly, tu ne sais pas à quel point je veux être avec toi maintenant.

Elle gloussa légèrement alors qu'il embrassait sa nuque en écartant sa robe pour pouvoir lécher la clavicule.

\- Euh je pense que oui, je peux sentir que tu es serré contre moi, souviens-toi.

Ce faisant, il appuya ses hanches contre elle, appuyant son érection contre elle alors qu'il gémissait à nouveau.

\- Putain, on ne peut pas juste faire l'amour maintenant, Molly. J'ai besoin de toi et je sais que tu me veux aussi. Je peux sentir ton excitation.

\- Non et juste eww Sherlock. Ce n'est pas sexy.

\- C'est là que tu te trompes. Ton odeur est extrêmement sexy. Je veux te goûter.

Molly frissonna à l'image qu'il lui avait mise dans la tête.

\- Bientôt, je te le promets, très bientôt. Mais attendons d'avoir plus de temps et un peu plus d'intimité. Je veux pouvoir profiter de ma première fois avec toi sans me sentir stressée et pressée.

Sherlock gémit à nouveau et laissa sa tête s'appuyer contre sa poitrine, écoutant les battements de son cœur, son pouce tournant toujours autour de son mamelon à travers le tissu.

Au retour de John, ils étaient tous les deux un peu plus calmes et respiraient normalement, mais il était toujours plus que troublé de voir Sherlock si proche de Molly. Cela allait prendre un peu de temps pour s'y habituer.

**#######**

**Notes de fin de chapitre (auteure)**

**Donc, la moitié du casse-tête est résolu. Je pensais que ce serait trop d'avoir les deux explications dans un chapitre alors je les ai espacées. Je suis nerveuse quant à savoir si vous aimerez ou non la première révélation, alors laissez-moi savoir.**


	23. Chapitre 23

Le lendemain matin, Molly se sentait à peu près redevenue comme avant. Elle avait essayé de couvrir l'ecchymose avec un petit fond de teint, mais ça avait toujours l'air horrible. Mandy le lui dit quand elle l'aida à monter dans sa chambre.

\- Tu aurais dû voir Sherlock, Molly. Il était frénétique au moment où il est arrivé ici. Nous avions organisé une équipe de recherche dès que nous avons réalisé que tu n'étais pas avec lui, mais on t'a manqué la première fois que nous avons vérifié la crypte. Nous avions supposé que tu répondrais lorsque nous t'avions appelé mais, bien sûr, tu étais inconsciente. Je ne te dirai pas comment Sherlock a appelé le préfet lorsqu'il s'est rendu compte que nous ne faisions que crier et que nous ne vérifions pas physiquement. Mais bon, je suis juste contente que tu sois bien.

Elle eut l'air tout à coup triste et Molly lui prit la main.

\- Hey, Mand, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Mandy sourit tristement.

\- Je suppose que vous allez bientôt partir. Vous êtes ici depuis plus de deux semaines et je sais que Sherlock a hâte de retourner à Londres. Son ami est rentré hier soir avec sa femme et son bébé et j'ai l'impression que Sherlock s'ennuie. Il a été très grincheux et bougon avec tout le monde.

Molly éclata de rire.

\- Oui, ça lui ressemble bien. Heureusement, il n'a pas de pistolet sur lui.

Mandy fronça les sourcils de confusion mais laissa le commentaire glisser.

\- Je pense que ce sera bon pour toi et lui. Il t'apporte la vie Molly, tu brilles chaque fois que tu es avec lui et il semble plus calme quand tu es autour. Je suis juste contente que tu sois heureuse. Tu as toujours été une si bonne amie et tu le mérites.

Molly embrassa la joue de son amie.

\- Merci et oui je pense que je suis plus heureuse que je ne l'ai jamais été. J'espère que tu pourras la trouver aussi.

Quelques heures plus tard, Sherlock et elle rentraient à Londres, le trajet en train sembla durer une éternité, surtout quand Sherlock semblait avoir pour mission de l'allumer à chaque occasion. Il s'assit à côté d'elle dans le train et essaya tout le temps, de chuchoter des choses les plus délicieusement cochonnes à son oreille en passant sa main sur sa jambe sous la table.  
Molly avait repoussé sa main à plusieurs reprises, consciente des autres voyageurs assis juste en face, de l'autre côté de la voiture. Pour ce qui est de ses paroles, elle ne savait même pas que certaines d'entre elles existaient, mais ce baryton profond qui bourdonnait à son oreille lui mettait le visage en feu et elle était humide par le besoin.

Finalement, ils furent de retour et Sherlock réussit rapidement à héler un taxi.

\- Baker St. et faites vite.

\- Attends Sherlock, je dois rentrer à la maison, déballer mes affaires.

Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu vas à la maison.

Molly lui lança un regard perplexe.

\- Sherlock Holmes insinue-tu que j'emménage avec toi ?

\- J'aurais pensé que c'était une donnée, pourquoi voudrait-on être séparés maintenant que nous sommes ensemble. Être ensemble implique de vivre ensemble.

Le taxi s'arrêta devant le 221B juste à ce moment-là et alors qu'ils déchargeaient leurs bagages, il murmura Molly :

\- Cette discussion n'est pas encore terminée, juste pour que tu le saches.

**SHSHSHSHSHSHSH**

Cette fois, alors qu'il entrait dans son appartement avec Molly juste devant lui, il avait l'impression de rentrer à la maison. Il n'avait pas tardé à conclure qu'il souhaitait que Molly soit dans sa vie, dans son appartement et dans son lit. Depuis que John avait déménagé, Sherlock devait admettre qu'il sentait le silence bien plus qu'avant. Parler au crâne n'était plus la même chose après avoir eu une vraie vie humaine à qui parler. Peut-être que Mycroft avait raison et que les autres étaient des poissons rouges, mais il préférait nager avec eux que tout seul.

Molly posa ses sacs sur le canapé mais suivit Sherlock qui traversait la pièce avec les pour aller dans sa chambre. Elle s'appuya contre le cadre de la porte et regarda avec curiosité.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu ta chambre avant.

Il la vit regarder la pièce, allant devant la table périodique accrochée au mur, devant la vieille garde-robe avant d'atterrir sur le grand lit imposant. Il vit également ses réactions physiques au lit, sa légère inspiration, ses pupilles se dilatant. Elle pensait au sexe, à leur mariage et tout d'un coup, ce fut tout ce à quoi il put penser.

Il s'approcha et prit sa main la tirant dans la chambre avec un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

\- Pourquoi ne regarde-tu pas ça de plus près ? Tu es plus que bienvenue pour essayer le lit, voire si c'est à ton goût.

Elle rigola.

\- Essayer le lit ou t'essayer toi ?

Elle était appuyée contre sa poitrine et le regardait maintenant avec un sourire enjoué. Il ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre un sourire sincère en retour. Il savait qu'il lui restait encore des choses à lui dire, des sujets dont ils devaient discuter et se mettre d'accord, mais pas maintenant. C'était maintenant le bon moment pour eux, il sentit soudain à quel point il serait approprié que leur première fois soit dans son lit, à l'endroit où il espérait devenir leur maison.

Il la rapprocha de lui et se pencha pour l'embrasser, sentant ses mains s'enrouler autour de son cou. Le baiser chauffa rapidement, il sentit ses ongles frotter son crâne et se découvrit en train de déchirer le dos de sa robe, ayant besoin de sentir sa peau sous son contact. Elle se sentait si douce que sa peau ressemblait à de la porcelaine bien que légèrement bronzée par endroits depuis les vacances. Il était curieux de voir et de cataloguer chaque nuance et ton.

Il les tourna lentement vers le lit alors qu'elle repoussait sa veste de ses épaules, se dirigeant directement vers les boutons de sa chemise. Ils rigolèrent en essayant de s'embrasser et de se déshabiller en même temps, le confort qu'ils semblaient sentir l'un avec l'autre allant de pair avec leur passion.

Alors qu'il glissait son soutien-gorge le long de ses bras et le jetait par terre, il se recula une seconde et la regarda avec admiration. Comment avait-il pu penser qu'elle était faible ? Elle était parfaite. Il la repoussa légèrement sur le lit avant de ramper sur elle et de prendre son sein dans sa bouche, l'entendant haleter et s'appuyer contre lui alors qu'il mordait son mamelon. Il put la sentir se durcir contre sa langue et ses réactions remuaient sa propre libido.

Il avait passé trop d'années à essayer de réprimer sa sexualité, essayant de se dire que c'était trop dangereux et qu'il n'en avait pas besoin, que cela interférait avec son travail, mais à ce moment précis, tous ces arguments semblaient creux et puérils. Il n'avait jamais voulu un autre être humain comme Molly et c'est pourquoi c'était différent.

Alors que ces pensées lui traversaient la tête, Molly et lui avaient fini de se déshabiller. Il était couché sur elle ; la sentir toucher toute la longueur de son corps. Ils s'embrassaient et tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était s'habiller en elle pour se sentir partie intégrante d'elle une fois pour toutes. Molly ressentit visiblement la même chose lorsqu'elle ajusta leur position pour s'ouvrir à lui. Il savait qu'ils étaient « en sécurité », savait qu'elle prenait la pilule et s'était fait tester après sa dernière relation sexuelle, elle savait qu'il était sain après avoir fait des tests réguliers plus tôt dans l'année. Il n'y avait rien pour les arrêter, il n'y avait pas de dossier, pas d'affaires, juste eux deux ensemble à la fin.

Il pouvait déjà sentir son érection la chercher, repoussant ses boucles humides et il gémit à la sensation et à la certitude qu'il réaliserait bientôt son souhait.

Molly se pencha entre eux, sa petite main le tenant de la manière la plus délicieusement excitante, palpant sa taille. Il espérait qu'il ne lui manquerait rien, qu'il serait capable de la satisfaire pleinement. Alors qu'elle le positionnait, il s'éloigna de leur baiser pour la regarder dans les yeux, cherchant son approbation. Il n'y voyait aucun doute, pas d'inquiétude. Ses propres besoins et son amour lui revinrent dix fois plus.

Il poussa lentement et dut se mordre la lèvre pour arrêter un flot d'explétives aux ondes de choc envoyées par son corps. Elle était si chaude et humide et délicieusement serrée. Il sut immédiatement qu'il risquait d'éjaculer trop tôt. Au moment où il était complètement positionné en elle sentant ses muscles se contracter autour de lui, ses doigts caressant sa colonne vertébrale et son dos, il essayait de penser à toutes sortes de calculs pour se calmer.

Des mains sur son visage lui firent ouvrir les yeux et la regarder.

\- Reste avec moi Sherlock. Peu importe si c'est vite pour la première fois, nous avons tout le temps du monde et je suis plus qu'heureuse de le faire encore et encore.

Elle ponctua chaque mot d'un baiser qui devint de plus en plus profond jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'embrassent et se poussent l'un contre l'autre.

Heureusement, il semblait que Molly était aussi excité que lui, juste au moment où il sentit qu'il ne pouvait plus tenir, il sentit ses muscles trembler autour de lui, l'entendit appeler son nom, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans sa peau et c'était ça. Son propre orgasme traversa le sien, balayant de son esprit toute pensée logique. C'était comme le sommet le plus pur qu'il ait jamais connu et à ce moment-là, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas, ne vivrait jamais sans cela, sans elle.

Alors qu'il s'affaissait contre elle, il blottit le visage dans le creux de son cou, sentant ses mains lui caresser le dos, l'entendant ronronner de satisfaction rouler sur leurs deux corps. L'affaire, le stress des derniers jours, la peur de blesser Molly semblaient s'estomper. Il savait qu'il s'endormait mais il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter. Il n'était plus seul.

**MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH**

Molly sourit à elle-même alors qu'elle tenait Sherlock dans son sommeil. Au début, c'était presque parfait. Elle savait que Sherlock n'avait pas eu de relations sexuelles depuis longtemps, qu'il craignait d'être un peu rapide, mais cela ne la dérangeait pas. Elle était juste heureuse que leur temps soit venu et qu'ils soient enfin ensemble. Et comme elle était venue juste avant lui de toute façon, comment ne pourrait-elle pas, c'était le type pour lequel elle rêvait et convoitait depuis des années et maintenant ils étaient ici à avoir des relations sexuelles, faire l'amour, faire le sale ... Dieu qu'elle était heureuse.

Elle ne s'était pas vraiment attendue à ce qu'il s'endorme tout de suite après, mais elle en était ravie. Elle avait vu à quel point il était occupé et stressé à trier les restes de l'affaire et à s'inquiéter pour elle. Il avait à peine dormi, à peine mangé. Elle avait vu les cernes noires sous ses yeux lors du voyage de retour d'Oxford et si ces accouplements signifiaient qu'il se sentait finalement suffisamment détendu pour dormir, cela lui suffisait.

Après un moment, il grogna et se retourna, la libérant. Elle se leva aussi prudemment que possible afin de ne pas le déranger avant de placer la couverture au bas du lit sur lui pour le maintenir au chaud pendant son sommeil. Elle trouva une de ses robes de chambre au dos de la porte et sourit en la tirant, retroussant les manches et sentant le tissu. Elle sentait lui. Elle se sentait encore comme si elle devait se pincer pour réaliser qu'ils étaient ensemble, qu'elle l'avait embrassé, couché avec lui, l'avait. Parfois, cela semblait si rapide et d'autre fois comme si c'était juste une progression naturelle.

Elle attendit dans la cuisine que la bouilloire soit chaude et regarda autour de lui. Est-ce que cela pourrait vraiment être sa maison ? Sa vie maintenant ? Il n'y avait qu'une seule réponse et cela fit rire Molly pour elle-même !

**######**

**Hello ! On dirait que c'est beau happy end qui se profile ! Heureusement que ce n'est pas le dernier chapitre ! ^^**


	24. Chapitre 24

Molly jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge et vit qu'il était neuf heures du soir. La nuit était tombée et, bien que Molly ait allumé toutes les lumières de la pièce principale, elle pouvait sentir un frisson glacé et effrayant s'emparer de son cœur. Elle essaya d'être logique et de se dire qu'elle allait bien, qu'elle était en sécurité et qu'elle n'était plus seule dans cette crypte froide et humide, mais cela n'arrêta pas la peur qui lui glissait sur la peau, la rendant froide et moite.

Finalement, elle ne put plus supporter cela et elle entra dans la chambre de Sherlock, grimpant sur le lit et glissant sous la couverture se pressant contre lui, son dos contre sa poitrine. Ce ne fut que quand elle sentit son bras glisser sur sa taille et l'attirer plus près qu'elle cessa finalement d'être effrayée.

Il se blottit dans son cou et murmura.

\- Depuis combien de temps ai-je dormi Molly ?

Elle lui murmura.

\- Un peu plus de deux heures. Rendors-toi tu en as besoin.

\- J'ai plus besoin de toi, répondit-il en glissant sa main dans la robe de chambre, cherchant sa poitrine et caressant son mamelon avec son pouce.

Molly frissonna légèrement à son contact se pressant contre lui, le sentant déjà dur pour elle, son érection se pressant contre ses fesses.

Il défit bientôt la ceinture de sa robe et sa main glissa plus bas en jouant avec les boucles entre ses jambes. Son doigt entoura son clitoris avant de glisser plus bas, la trouvant déjà humide et prête pour lui. Molly gémit et alors que sa tête retomba contre lui, il se pencha sur un coude et embrassa la base de son cou en appréciant chaque son qu'elle faisait.

Il glissa son doigt en elle et sut qu'il voulait la goûter. Sentir son orgasme contre son visage. Il n'avait pas fait ça à une femme depuis plus de 10 ans, mais dans le passé, il avait toujours aimé ça et on lui avait dit plus d'une fois à quel point il était bon.

Il travailla avec son doigt pour en ajouter un autre et sentit Molly le pousser contre lui pour en vouloir plus.

Soudainement, il retira sa main entendant son cri de frustration, riant de son expression indignée se transformant en un rougissement embarrassé alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le lit et entre ses jambes.

Une fois en position, il inspira profondément, respirant son odeur. C'était riche et doux, lui mettant l'eau à la bouche. Il leva les yeux et vit Molly l'observer, les yeux écarquiller, sa bouche ouverte et ses seins qui montaient et descendaient avec sa respiration irrégulière. Il sourit puis posa sa bouche sur elle. Elle était une bonne comme il l'avait prévu et il était bien meilleur qu'elle ne l'avait pensé.

En quelques minutes, Molly fut jetée dans le lit, les mains croisées dans les draps au fur et à mesure qu'elle venait, sentant ses mains agripper ses cuisses comme sa langue, cette langue tranchante et coquine lui faisait des choses si mauvaises.

Alors qu'il s'accroupissait en essuyant d'une main sur son visage, il sourit avec fierté alors qu'il la regardait.

Molly se sentait presque vide aucun mec ne l'avait jamais vue comme ça auparavant. Elle aurait dû savoir que si quelqu'un pourrait le faire, il s'agirait de Sherlock.

Alors qu'il se couchait à côté d'elle, elle avança de son côté, sa main glissant le long de son corps, voyant sa bite durcie se contracter alors qu'elle se rapprochait. Elle déplaça sa main dessus, sentant sa taille, le sentant battre tandis qu'elle le tenait. Alors que sa main le saisissait, faisant glisser sa peau de haut en bas sur sa dureté, il gémit et l'attira sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle le chevauche assis juste en dessous de ses hanches, caressant toujours sa queue, alors même qu'il se penchait contre elle, le sentant contre son clitoris déjà sensible. Elle ne put s'empêcher de gémir et inclina la tête en arrière en se mordant la lèvre.

\- S'il te plaît, Molly ... Il faut que je sois en toi.

Ses mains tirèrent sur ses hanches jusqu'à ce qu'elle avance en se levant sur ses genoux alors qu'elle le positionnait à son entrée. Puis lentement, si lentement, elle se laissa tomber sur lui, observant son expression comme elle le faisait. Elle aimait savoir que c'était elle qui le défaisait, qui l'excitait et lui mettait ce regard sur le visage.

Elle se pencha sur lui, bougeant contre lui alors qu'ils s'embrassaient. Elle pouvait se goûter dans sa bouche et cela la rendait encore plus excitée. Elle pouvait sentir un autre orgasme commencer à se développer. Ses mains glissant sur ses fesses la tirant violemment sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne sache pas par où il avait commencé et elle vint. Finalement, ils se rencontrèrent très fort dans leurs exclamations et leurs jurons. Molly n'avait jamais rien entendu de mieux que le son de Sherlock qui culminait.

\- Christ... Molly, tu peux me réveiller quand tu veux si on arrive à faire ça ! Je ne veux jamais que tu quittes mon lit.

Molly pouffa de rire alors qu'elle plaquait ses mains sur son côté, jouant avec la peau et laissant apparaître de légers poils sur sa poitrine.

\- Les autopsies pourraient devenir un peu délicates si je ne le faisais pas.

Il rigola aussi.

\- Hmmm, je ne pense pas que j'aimerais que Lestrade ou Donovan regardent ici non plus. Peut-être que je te laisserai sortir de temps en temps.

**SHSHSHSHSHSH**

Il dut quitter le lit et Molly le serra sans y penser, ne voulant pas rester seule dans la chambre sombre avec pour seule lumière celle venant de la cuisine.

Sherlock se tourna vers elle.

\- Molly, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Elle n'avait même pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, elle vit ses yeux se poser sur elle, déduisant cette fois, sa tête se tournant vers la cuisine et la pièce principale voyant toutes les lumières, avant de se retourner vers elle.

\- Tu as peur du noir, sans doute de ton enfermement dans la crypte.

Il alluma rapidement la lampe de chevet.

\- Tu... tu n'as aucune idée de... comment je me suis sentie là-bas ! C'était ...

Elle ferma les yeux et frissonna, sentant la panique commencer à monter dans sa gorge.

Il tendit la main vers la poche de sa veste, posée sur le sol, près du lit, avant de sortir son téléphone.

\- Je pense que tu vas le trouver.

Il se rallongea avec elle la prenant contre lui.

\- Environ dix minutes après que nous t'ayons fait sortir, j'ai reçu une série de SMS, il semble que ton téléphone les stockait.

Molly se souvint de ces heures passées dans l'obscurité, à envoyer ces messages à Sherlock afin qu'elle se sente moins seule. Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux textes en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'elle les avait écrits.

_**Sherlock. Tu me manques, je souhaite juste pouvoir voir ton visage. Molly x**_

_**Sherlock, je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir fait confiance. Molly x**_

_**Sherlock. Je t'aime. Je sais que tu le sais mais je ne l'ai jamais dit. Je ne veux pas mourir sans jamais le dire. Molly x**_

Il y a une semaine, voir Sherlock lire ce genre de textes venant elle l'aurait mise mal à l'aise, mais maintenant, elle voulait juste qu'il sache ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

\- Je le pensais, chaque mot. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu...

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Molly déglutit en le regardant. Il était toujours concentré sur l'écran de son téléphone, un petit V se formant entre ses yeux.

\- Je ne peux pas te perdre maintenant Molly. Pas maintenant, jamais. Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible pour moi d'aimer mais j'avais tort et je t'aime.

Tout à coup, l'obscurité ne sembla plus aussi terrifiante, aussi intimidante. Elle décida alors de ne pas laisser ces souvenirs dans la crypte hanter le reste de sa vie.

Sherlock continua.

\- À une époque, je ne pensais pas pouvoir aimer personne. Quand j'étais plus jeune, à Oxford, mon attitude envers les filles, le sexe, l'amour était affreux. Je sais que je ne suis pas une personne gentille maintenant mais à l'époque... Tu ne m'aurais pas aimé à l'époque Molly. Si tu penses que j'utilise les gens maintenant ...

Il soupira et ferma les yeux, cherchant visiblement le courage de lui dire le pire de lui-même.

Molly s'assit et berça son visage, elle pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

\- C'est bon, dis-moi.

Il la regarda la transpercer de ses yeux changeants. Parfois bleu, parfois vert mais toujours fascinant.

\- Je n'étais fidèle à personne. J'avais beaucoup de relations et je disais aux femmes ce qu'elles voulaient entendre pour les mettre dans mon lit. Comme tu peux l'imaginer, lorsque tu peux déduire quelqu'un comme je le fais, tu peux l'utiliser d'une mauvaise manière. Crois-moi quand je dis qu'insulter des gens sur la base de déductions est beaucoup plus éthique que de séduire des gens. La plupart des gens savaient comment j'étais, tu as vu Nicole par exemple. Elle a donné aussi bien qu'elle a eu, elle n'a pas été trop blessée quand elle a découvert qu'elle était l'une des nombreuses et elle est toujours revenue pour plus. Mais... Mais il y avait une fille, Laura. Elle m'aimait et je veux dire vraiment m'aimait... et j'ai juste profité à chaque fois. C'était elle sur ces photos. Elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour moi et l'aurait fait souvent même si cela l'humiliait. Je... je l'ai fait sortir avec moi de toutes les manières imaginables, prendre part à des trios et plus, juste parce que je savais qu'elle le ferait. Je lui ai donné de l'alcool en sachant que cela réduirait sa résistance à mon égard... Enfin, je lui ai offert de la drogue. Une nuit, je m'ennuyais... m'ennuyait tellement et cela voulait dire me défoncer. Je voulais de la compagnie. Nicole était sortie avec quelques autres que j'avais essayé alors je me suis tourné vers Laura. Je ne l'aimais pas particulièrement. En ce qui me concerne, elle était facile, juste une bonne baise, dit-il.

La respiration de Molly se fit entendre face à la dure honnêteté de ses commentaires.

\- Elle est venue et je lui ai dit de tirer, que ce serait mieux si nous étions tous les deux défoncés. Elle ne voulait pas... mais je peux être persuasif quand je veux... eh bien, vous tu le sais déjà. Mais tout s'est mal passé, elle a eu une mauvaise réaction. A fini à l'hôpital. Il était difficile de savoir si elle survivrait ou non. Je n'oublierai jamais le regard sur son visage quand elle s'est effondrée dans ma chambre. Elle était si blanche que je croyais sincèrement l'avoir tuée. Mycroft est venu et m'a emmené dans un centre de désintoxication, c'était ma première fois en désintox, mais pas la dernière. J'en ai fait une habitude par la suite cependant ... le sexe. J'ai alors décidé d'y renoncer. C'était trop dangereux, j'étais trop dangereux. Si je ne pouvais pas aimer comme les autres, c'était simplement une arme pour moi et je ne voulais jamais faire à quelqu'un d'autre ce que j'avais fait à Laura. Et cela a fonctionné, pendant plus de dix ans, j'étais abstinent, jusqu'à maintenant. Au début tu m'as fait peur. J'ai vu la même dévotion sur ton visage que celle que j'avais vue chez Laura il y a toutes ces années et je savais comme il serait facile de te manipuler, d'obtenir tout ce que je voulais ... et je l'ai fait, mais aussi loin que possible. Les pièces et l'accès au laboratoire sont passés. Pour le reste du temps, il valait mieux que je t'insulte et te maintienne loin de moi. Mais quelque chose s'est passé ensuite. Petit à petit, Molly, tu es passé sous ma peau. Tu m'as appris que non seulement je peux me faire confiance dans une relation, mais que je peux aimer quelqu'un physiquement, mentalement et émotionnellement. Et je t'aime ! Je jure que je ne te traiterai jamais comme j'ai traité ces filles toutes ces années, promis.

Molly mit son doigt sur ses lèvres.

\- C'est bon Sherlock. Je sais que tu ne le feras pas. Tu n'es pas la même personne que tu étais à l'époque. Je ne dis pas que ce que tu as fait était bien parce que ça ne l'était pas, mais tu étais jeune, immature. Est-ce qu'elle... est-elle... elle va bien ?

Sherlock acquiesça tristement.

\- Finalement. Mes parents ont veillé à ce qu'elle reçoive les meilleurs soins possibles. Elle a été malade pendant quelques mois mais s'est rétablie. La dernière fois que j'ai entendu parler d'elle, elle s'était mariée et s'était établie. Évidemment, nous ne gardons pas le contact, même si Mycroft l'a surveillée pendant un moment ... juste pour être sûr qu'elle allait bien.

\- Merci ... de me l'avoir dit, dit doucement Molly. Je sais que ça n'a pas été facile, mais je l'apprécie et je t'aime aussi.

Sur ce, elle se pencha pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

Sherlock apprécia son baiser et son toucher se sentant plus libre et plus léger qu'il ne pouvait jamais se souvenir l'avoir ressenti auparavant. Son passé était son passé et Molly était son avenir.

**#########**

**Hello! Merci pour vos commentaires! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu... Ceci est le dernier et parce que je vous adore (roulements de tambour)... Je vous poste l'épilogue dès ce soir! **

**Notes de fin de chapitre (auteure)**

**Nous avons donc la grande révélation du passé de Sherlock. J'espère que c'était OK (dit-elle nerveusement). Juste un dernier chapitre pour terminer et ensuite nous avons tous fini ... sniff.**


	25. Epilogue

**Épilogue  
Trois ans plus tard**

Molly s'assit dans son fauteuil préféré chez elle à Baker St et repensa à tous ces événements trois ans plus tôt. Parfois, elle n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était il y a si longtemps, le temps semblait s'écouler.

Toby lui donna un coup de tête sous la main et elle gratta distraitement derrière son oreille en écoutant son ronronnement, alors qu'elle laissait le papier dans son autre main tomber sur le bras de sa chaise.

Elle était déjà au courant de ce meurtre mais c'était toujours un choc de le voir dactylographié en noir et blanc. Il semblait que la femme de ménage qui avait aidé Molly à se soigner les mains après l'incendie et qui avait été démasquée par Sherlock en tant qu'instigatrice de toutes ces farces, qui auraient pu être beaucoup plus sérieuses, avait finalement basculé.  
Non seulement elle avait causé la mort d'un étudiant de premier cycle, mais elle en avait presque tué deux autres. Elle avait été arrêtée à la suite d'un appel téléphonique de Sherlock à Lestrade. Sherlock avait réalisé qui c'était dès qu'il avait entendu parler de l'affaire dans les journaux.

Elle était désolée, mais elle ne pouvait pas se souvenir de ces semaines à Oxford sans ressentir de la joie. C'était leur temps là-bas qui avait finalement permis de réunir Molly et Sherlock et c'était quelque chose qu'elle ne regretterait jamais.

Il l'avait finalement persuadée d'emménager avec lui quelques semaines seulement après leur retour à Londres, mais en toute honnêteté, Molly n'avait pas eu l'impression qu'elle abandonnait beaucoup. Ce n'était qu'un appartement bon marché dans un quartier médiocre de la ville et si le pire était arrivé, elle aurait pu se louer un autre endroit du même genre.

Heureusement, le pire ne s'était pas passé et, bien que Molly ne puisse pas dire qu'il était facile de vivre avec Sherlock, ils étaient heureux ensemble.

Elle entendit ses pas dans les escaliers et son cœur fit un bond à la pensée de le voir. Son amour et son désir pour lui n'avaient pas faibli en le connaissant davantage, si tant est qu'elle avait un amour plus profond pour lui maintenant qu'elle le connaissait mieux qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant.  
Il entra dans la pièce en raccrochant son manteau avant de s'approcher et de poser un baiser sur sa tête. Quelques secondes plus tard, il était conscient de son état de pensée et il s'assit sur le bras de son fauteuil en lisant l'article de journal par-dessus son épaule.

\- Ah ... Je les ai prévenus il y a des années, mais personne ne voulait l'entendre, aucune loi ne la retenait jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait fait quelque chose de pire et maintenant, elle l'a fait. Bien sûr, ils étaient tous très désolés et pleins de remords quand Lestrade est allé l'arrêter, mais cela ne ramène pas la victime d'avoir fait ça.

Il se laissa glisser sur la chaise, derrière Molly, son bras autour de sa taille, ses jambes pendantes au-dessus du bord de la chaise.

Sa main se posa sur son ventre légèrement gonflé.

\- Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter pour ça. John m'a dit que je ne devais pas te laisser stresser pour quoi que ce soit.

Molly sourit et se tourna dans ses bras pour lui faire face davantage.

\- Je ne suis pas si délicate, seulement enceinte. En tout cas, il voulait probablement dire que tu ne devrais pas me stresser, pas les journaux.

Sherlock fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser.

Molly se recula après un moment avant qu'il ne puisse la séduire pour la mettre dans son lit, non pas que ce soit une mauvaise chose, mais elle voulait lui parler. Elle laissa sa main dériver sur son visage, son pouce glissant sur sa pommette.

\- Sherlock, je réfléchissais. J'aimerais aller rendre visite à Mandy et à sa nouvelle femme. Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis le mariage et avec tout ce qui se passe avec Tracey et les meurtres que je ... j'aimerais juste être là pour la soutenir.

Il pinça les lèvres et plissa les yeux.

\- Et bien... Je suppose qu'il est logique que tu partes avant que le bébé ne soit là mais je n'aime pas quand tu me quittes, tu sais que je n'aime pas ça.

\- C'était une nuit, pour une conférence de pathologie, et c'était il y a plus d'un an.

Il fit la moue.

\- Tu m'as quand même manqué.

\- Tu veux dire que tu ça t'as manqué d'avoir un esclave, gros bébé !

Il fronça de nouveau les sourcils et la regarda dans les yeux, sa main se rapprochant de celle du visage.

\- Non Molly, tu m'as manqué. Je déteste dormir sans toi maintenant. C'est différent quand j'ai un cas. De toute façon, je ne dors pas vraiment, mais pas une nuit normale, si tu n'es pas là ... Tu me manques.

Il se pencha à nouveau pour l'embrasser une fois de plus et cette fois, Molly put sentir le baiser devenir plus passionné comme il le faisait si souvent entre eux deux.

Elle gémit quand sa main tomba sur son épaule puis il glissa sa paume sur sa poitrine.

\- Peut-être pourrions-nous prendre des vacances ... Je pourrais venir avec vous ... Nous pourrions rester à Oxford ensemble ... comme une deuxième lune de miel.

Il entrecoupa toutes ces lignes avec des baisers dans sa gorge et remonta.  
Molly rigola.

\- Nous devrions cependant quitter la chambre à coucher cette fois-ci.

Sherlock se leva et tendit la main à Molly. À quatre mois de grossesse, elle pouvait toujours se lever seule mais il était déterminé à être aussi attentif que possible.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait le faire. Une visite rapide à Mandy suffira.

Il la conduisit vers la chambre et Molly la suivit en souriant.

\- Si nous y retournons ensemble, je veux que tu m'emmènes faire une autre promenade en barque. Nous pourrions recréer notre premier baiser.

Sherlock ferma la porte de la chambre à coucher et se tourna pour la déshabiller, ses mains habiles avec les boutons tandis qu'elle tâtonnait avec les siens.

\- Techniquement, notre premier baiser était quand tu étais saoul dans le couloir à l'extérieur de ta chambre.

Sa chemise tomba au sol, suivie rapidement par son pantalon et sa robe-chemise. Elle répondit

\- ... Et notre deuxième était pendant l'orage avant que tu aies peur et que tu t'enfuis.

Sherlock la recula jusqu'à ce qu'ils touchent le lit. Il fit attention à ne pas mettre son poids sur son ventre alors qu'il se penchait pour l'embrasser à nouveau :

\- Je n'avais pas peur ! Tu étais... effrayée par la foudre.

\- Mmmm.

Molly fredonna d'accord alors que ses mains ne doivent la travailler. Il avait déjà été un bon amant quand ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois, mais il s'était amélioré. Molly avait rapidement décidé qu'un palais mental était une chose merveilleuse quand il était utilisé pour héberger tous ses goûts et dégoûts sexuels.

Il avait aimé passer des heures avec elle, à la première vague de désir et de romance, explorer son corps, essayer de nouvelles techniques. Il était même allé leur acheter des lotions de massage et des jouets pour améliorer leur plaisir, en calculant ce qu'elle voudrait ou ne voudrait pas. C'était exaltant, mais ils s'étaient finalement calmés. S'installant d'abord dans leur relation et ensuite dans la vie conjugale.

Molly trouvait toujours étrange de se faire appeler Molly Holmes ou de répondre au téléphone et d'entendre quelqu'un lui demander si elle était Mme Holmes et pouvoir y répondre par l'affirmative. Sa demande en mariage ressemblait beaucoup à celle de Sherlock et avait eu lieu sur un cadavre alors qu'ils venaient juste de déterminer la cause de la mort lors de l'autopsie d'une victime de meurtre. Seulement il pouvait penser à une telle chose à ce moment-là, mais il avait dit plus tard qu'il était bouleversé de voir à quel point elle était parfaite pour lui. Une fois qu'il avait décidé de faire quelque chose, il ne voyait jamais l'intérêt de retarder.

Il n'avait pas tort. Ils s'étaient mariés six semaines plus tard dans une petite église près de chez ses parents, avec John comme témoin et Mary comme demoiselle d'honneur. Sa mère et Mycroft composaient le reste de la fête de mariage. C'était petit mais juste comme il faut. Ils avaient ensuite passé leur lune de miel en Écosse, bien que cela aurait pu être n'importe où étant donné leur dépendance à la chambre à coucher.

Alors qu'elle redescendait de son premier orgasme, Sherlock se déplaça avec précaution au-dessus d'elle, la pénétrant doucement, lui demandant si elle allait bien. Ils ne pourraient plus avoir de relations sexuelles dans cette position pendant très longtemps, mais pour le moment, tout allait bien et Molly adorait le sentir bouger au-dessus d'elle, adorait sentir son poids, sa peau sous ses mains, ses coups commençant à la taquiner en venant à nouveau.

Elle avait appris quelques trucs sur son corps, comment elle pouvait frissonner si elle grattait la peau entre ses hanches, comment tirer les boucles de son visage pour lui faire émettre les gémissements les plus délicieux de sa gorge et comment faire rouler ses couilles dans sa main le faisait venir si elle tombait sur lui.

Elle pouvait maintenant entendre sa voix, parlant toujours. Sa voix enrouée d'envie et de besoin, lui demandant de venir le chercher et combien il prenait plaisir à la baiser, qu'elle était sa Molly et le serait toujours.

Juste au moment où elle avait crié son nom, sentant son orgasme l'envahir, elle sentit ses poussées bégayer et s'enfoncer plus profondément alors qu'il venait lui-même.

Alors qu'ils étaient allongés, reprenant leur souffle, Molly embrassa son cou et se laissa aller.

\- Alors s'il te plaît, est-ce que tu me prendras à nouveau ? Tu étais si bon.

Il en ria.

\- Qu'en est-il de ça ou de la balade ?

\- Les deux, tu veux bien ?

\- Je ne pouvais pas te résister à l'époque et je peux te résister encore moins maintenant Molly, alors oui, je vais t'emmener faire de la barque.

Sur ce, il scella sa promesse par un baiser.

**########**

**! THE END ! **

**Merci encore à vous pour tous vos commentaires et vos réactions! J'espère que l'histoire vous a plu! **

**Merci évidemment à l'auteure qui est absolument adorable et qui a accepté que je traduise (pssst: c'est pas encore fait mais je vais lui demander de retraduire une autre de ses fictions dans peu de temps).**

**BREAKING NEWS!**** Nouvelle traduction dès demain... ****Mycroft is BACK ****! Il va y avoir du suspens, des rires, des situations épicées et des pétages de plombs! J'espère vous retrouver très vite et en attendant merci encore pour tout!**


End file.
